Diamonds, Drugs and Decadence
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Sherlock has recently come into his inheritance and soon after is asked by his parents to look into a case for a close family friend. He'll need to go undercover with the rich jet set of London and he'll need some help. Cue lots of fun and Sherlolly. Rated M for eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by my love of the 1920's era, all those bright young things in London living the high life on family money. Just as the title says diamonds, drugs and lots and lots of decadence...something I think Sherlock could do very well. So here's my take on that world. It's modern day but maybe with a retro feel.**

 **Before we start though, I've been catching up on all Ben's US promo work from SNL to Jimmy Fallon and I've loved it all...he's getting hotter with age!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a funny old case. Sherlock had never taken one on for his parents before. Mycroft yes, plenty of times unfortunately, but whilst his parents nodded and smiled when they heard about his work he wasn't sure they had ever really taken it seriously.

It was a surprise therefore when they came to see him on behalf of one of his mother's oldest friends Lady Kinestra. She and his mother had attended finishing school in Geneva together. Sherlock remembered her regular visits from his youth. She'd always been incredibly posh and had looked down on his mum for her choice of husband. He'd once overheard her saying, 'yes well, Violet, he's attractive and kind I'll give you that...he always was but you should never have married him. You should have just kept him in reserve for an affair. Nobody cares about affairs anymore, they're no big deal, we all just turn a blind eye so long as they're discreetly handled. You marry for money and where you fuck is no one's business but your own. You could have had your pick and you know it. I don't know how you cope, I really don't.'

It had been his grandmother's money that had paid for his and Mycroft's education but her generosity never extended to his parents. She too had not approved of her daughter's choice and so his parents had made do on his father's good but not lavish salary.

Her money, when she had died had been held in trust for the two brothers until their thirtieth birthdays and Sherlock's even longer due to his ongoing drug habit. It was only now that he'd had his thirty third birthday that he finally had control of it himself. The money didn't bother him. Yes, it meant he could pick and choose his cases a little more and he could join with Mycroft in ensuring their parents had a more comfortable retirement but he had no plans to join the rich set and live the high life.

It looked as though that might change though.

It had been a Wednesday morning when the doorbell had rung and seeing as Mrs Hudson was out he'd gone down with no suspicions about who might be on the other side. His first instinct on seeing his parents had been to shut the door. Not because he didn't like them, he did, they were just boring. His mother would expect tea and would then ramble on for hours about people he neither cared about nor wanted to hear of and he had better things to do with his morning. He'd been planning on joining Molly in Barts and finishing off the experiments they'd started yesterday on the lungs of a road traffic accident victim. He had wanted to see if there was a way to simulate death by drowning post mortum.

His father seemed to sense what he might do and he put his hand against the door to stop him, his eyebrows raised in a silent admonishment.

'Hear your mother out Sherlock; she needs you to take on some work.'

This actually had him feeling curious so he'd let them in, following them upstairs before sticking the kettle on.

His father sat himself down on the settee and absent mindedly picked up the paper that Sherlock had left there; glancing through the headlines. Meanwhile his mother wandered around the front room sliding her finger across surfaces here and there and tutting.

'Your housekeeper's not really keeping on top of this place is she!'

For once Sherlock found himself defending Mrs Hudson. 'She's my landlady not my housekeeper.'

'Well maybe you need to get yourself a cleaner then. What about that girl I keep hearing about...what's her name...Molly, could she not clean for you?'

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he carried the tray of tea things into the front room and put them down on the coffee table. 'Mother, she's a doctor, I'm sure she has no need to earn a bit of money on the side and even if she did it wouldn't be as my cleaner.'

'Fair enough...well you need to sort something out. You can't keep on living like this. Mycroft has staff, maybe he could recommend someone.'

'Maybe...now what was this case you wanted me to take on?'

'Oh darling don't put it like that it makes it seem so...I don't know...bourgeois. It's just a favour for a family friend that's all really.'

'Fine...and this favour is?'

'Well, you know how Emily likes to have young people around her, she says it keeps her youthful.'

'An old fool more like,' interjected his father from behind his paper.

'Yes...well, she had a party at her house this weekend, just a select few no more than twenty. Anyway, she was persuaded to bring out the Jewel. You know the one I mean darling. Anyway, unbelievably it was stolen...can you believe it!'

Sherlock sniffed and recalled the yellow Indian diamond that Lady Kinestra was infamous for possessing. It had a very chequered history and she never formally admitted to owning it as the Indian government would want it returning as property that was stolen from their lands almost a hundred years ago. Now he knew why he had been called upon and not the police. If she went to Scotland Yard and they recovered it she'd still lose it in the long run. He suspected it wasn't insured for the same reason and his mother confirmed it.

'As I'm sure you can imagine she's beside herself. Johnnie, her husband, doesn't know yet and he'll be furious when he finds out. She's prepared to pay quite a reward should you get it back...though I told her you wouldn't be interested in the money. So what do you say? Would you do this for me? You know Emily and I go back decades and it would be such a kind thing to do.'

Sherlock wasn't sure that kind was the word he'd use especially when it came to that woman but the case did intrigue him. That diamond was worth a hundred thousand at least and in the closed up world of gemstones it was famous. Whoever had taken it had probably stolen it to order as it wasn't the kind of thing that could be sold on the open market.

He thought through what the best route into this case would be. It wouldn't do to be introduced by Lady Kinestra as he was too well known; the thief would be put on his guard. No, he needed to latch onto this group some other way.

He was brought back to the present by his father clicking his fingers in front of his face making him scowl at the interruption.

'...he was always like this as a child...you remember how it was..off in his own dream world. Oh, back with us now. So will you look into it?'

He batted his father's hand away and nodded his head. 'Yes, tell her I need a list of all those who were at the party even the hangers on and staff...plus, let her know if she meets me at an event not to let on that I know anything about this business. I'm just the son of an old friend who happens to be moving in the same circles. Can you do that?'

His mother smiled and nodded. 'We'll have her send the list this afternoon. She's quite the technophile you know...has an email account and everything. Baffles me...I just don't see the point of it; that and that bookface thing. Why people want to know the ins and outs of what you're eating and doing I'll never know.'

She glanced at her watch and started to stand. 'Oh look Sigur if we hurry we can catch Mikey in time for lunch. Come on...and Sherlock do take better care of yourself. You look like you've lost some weight since I last saw you and you were thin enough then. You're not going to get yourself a girlfriend if you don't take care of yourself or a boyfriend for that matter...you know your father and I are quite open minded about that kind of thing. Talking of which Emily's daughter is single again. Her marriage to that oil magnate was a disaster. We all knew it would be but the settlement she got...well, it will keep her in the style she's always been accustomed to. You could do worse Sherlock...'

Sherlock finally managed to shuffle them out of the flat and as he shut the front door behind them he sagged against it. God, his parents were insufferable. He acknowledged that he did love them but equally they drove him mad.

He took the stairs back to his room two at a time and opened up his laptop. He had a good idea where he could find out more information about the people Lady K had had at her house. The society pages would be full of them. He also knew that there was a chance he or Mycroft would know some of them which might just give him his way in. When his mum had said young people she had only meant young to her...these wouldn't be teenagers. They'd be thirties; those still single, those going through divorces, those in "open" relationships. He knew just the type and he hated them but it looked as though he was going to have to spend some time with them.

John would be no use to him in this crowd. Whilst they could probably pass as gay, which would give Sherlock some level of protection from those on the prowl for sex, John would just be at sea. He was far too down to earth for this set. He'd be baffled by them and totally uncomfortable in their company. Who then? Yes, he could go alone but he'd spend most of his time fending off the Cougars and the divorcees...he needed a girlfriend, someone reliable that he could count on.

There was only one person he could think of who ticked all the boxes...Molly Hooper. She was currently single so probably had little life to speak of. She'd do perfectly. They'd probably need to get physical occasionally to pull off the subterfuge but he wasn't adverse to that idea. She was attractive enough and in another life he would probably have...but this wasn't another life and he had no time for relationships.

But first he had to find his in with the group. He waited impatiently for the list to come through which it finally did just after 4.00pm. There were a few names on the list that he recognised but one in particular stood out and he leant back in his chair smiling. Well, well it had been a long time since he'd seen his old university friend and flat mate but it seemed it was time to get back in touch with Victor Trevor otherwise known as the Honourable Victor Trevor, youngest son of the Earl of Roeshire.

He texted Mycroft to see if he could find out some contact information for Victor and then spent the rest of the evening researching some of the other names on the list. It was like a who's who of the 1990's IT crowd and Sherlock felt his lip sneering in disdain. Most had no jobs and whilst there was some philanthropic charity work they were for the most part living off either their names or trust funds.

Victor at least had a job though it was in his father's stock brokering firm. They had a title but that hadn't meant they had much money which was why his father had had to go out and earn some himself. Thankfully he'd been quite good at it and was well on the way to restoring the families position in society; looked as though Victor was enjoying the spoils. Sherlock just needed to find a way to cross paths with his old friend and it shouldn't be too hard.

 **So, there's the set up. Hope you're in the mood for some fun and games and lots of slow burn Sherlolly. If so, let me know and I'll be back soon with the next instalment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after all the upheaval and shock of yesterday I thought you could do with a bit of a sherlolly distraction...that and lilsherlockian told me she wanted me to post the next chapter, so here it is.**

 **I should mention that this was drafted before we saw all the trailers for Season 4. I have no doubt that what comes out then will destroy any fics and theories I might have but I'm looking forward to seeing it :).**

 **Chapter 2**

By the time Sherlock awoke the next day Mycroft had replied to his email. It seemed he'd been just as caught out by their parent's visit and had not only spent lunch with them but had been forced to take them to see 'Wicked' in the West End.

 **...there are no words brother! I did enquire as to why it wasn't you accompanying them, after all it is your turn, but apparently you are working on a case of the utmost importance. I'm assuming it is connected to your need to get back in touch with Victor and you know my issues where he is concerned.**

 **Anyway his contact details are below but I thought you might also like to know that he has a reservation at Quaglino's on Friday evening. I've taken the liberty of acquiring you a table for two the same night should you need it; there would be no other way for you to get reservations this late.**

 **You owe me Sherlock, in more ways than one and let's just say the next show is all yours.**

Sherlock couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of his brother having to sit through a musical, especially one about witches; that was a Google search that had been well worth the effort.

So, he had just over 24 hours to get Molly on board and ready for a meal tomorrow night. That was easily doable, he'd head over to Barts after lunch; catching her after she'd eaten would mean she'd be in a more amenable mood. He could also finish the tests on his lungs.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly felt as though she had been working forever. She'd had to put in some extra hours at the weekend to cover a colleague who'd been ill and she couldn't wait for her shift to end so she could collapse into a nice hot bath and look forward to her long weekend off work. She had so many plans to do absolutely nothing and it sounded like bliss.

She looked up as Sherlock entered the lab smiling happily. He had taken to spending a lot more time here since John and Mary had had the baby. Plus with all the grief of the last few months, his drugs and the almost exile not to mention finally putting a lid on the Jim case, behind them she was enjoying just spending time with him. She no longer had any hopes or aspirations when it came to him but her love had remained unchanged and she had learnt to live with it.

'Afternoon Molly. I don't suppose you...'

'I looked at them this morning but I don't think the results will be as you expected. Maybe if you try saline water next time?'

He shrugged off his coat and went to check on the lungs. Molly was right but even failed tests were of interest and he still had plenty more he wanted to do.

He set himself up at one of the lab desks and then wandered over to where Molly was sat. 'Anything interesting?'

She glanced up at him. 'Not for you. Just two cardiacs and a hematoma today.'

She was a little surprised when he pulled up a stool and sat next to her and then she added concern when she heard the way he said her name. He wanted something...question was what?

She removed her goggles and turned to face him. 'Go on, what is it?'

'I have a case and am in need of an...'

'Assistant,' Molly answered just as Sherlock said, 'girlfriend. Though I do hate that term...it seems so childish.'

'Oh,' Molly looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected that. 'Well, why me? Isn't there someone else you could use?'

'Not really, who would you recommend? Mary's lactating, Donovan can't stand me and I don't think Janine would appreciate being a fake girlfriend for a second time. Anyway it needs to be someone with lots of time and I know you have holiday owing if we need you to take it.'

Molly felt her hackles rising. 'And that's your reasoning is it. Little Molly Hooper has nothing better to do than run around after the oh so important Sherlock Holmes as she has no other life. Well news flash Sherlock, I'd rather do nothing than help you with this.'

Sherlock pursed his lips together and was silent for a moment. He eventually let out a breath. 'I see I may have approached this all wrong.'

'Oh, you think do you!'

'I do really need your help Molly but maybe I should have led with the fact that you are a bright, attractive woman who would fit easily into this world that I need to penetrate and more than anything else I need someone that I trust and I trust you implicitly.'

Now it was Molly's turn to think. 'How do I know you aren't just saying what you think will change my mind?'

He took her hand and Molly looked down at the connection in shock. She wasn't sure she could remember him ever doing that before. His hand felt warm and she was suddenly struck by how alive he was, how real. 'I was stupid and insensitive to imply that you had nothing better to do...I was just too intent on the practicalities but I'm not lying about the rest. I respect you to much to lie to you nowadays. And I really would appreciate it...a lot.'

'So you'd owe me a favour?'

'Yeeesss, I suppose so. Why, what do you have in mind?'

Molly smiled cheekily. 'Oh, I don't know but it's always a good thing to have Sherlock Holmes owing you a favour.'

Sherlock returned her smile and added. 'Plus it should be quite good fun as work goes, starting with dinner at Quaglino's tomorrow evening.'

'Dinner at...God, Sherlock do you know how expensive that place is?...let alone how hard it is to get a reservation. I...I'd love to go. Oh...but what on earth would I wear? I haven't got anything suitable.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes but put his hand in his back pocket pulling out a brown leather wallet. He reached in and pulled out a black American Express card and placed it on the table next to Molly. 'Just get yourself whatever you need.' He put his hand up to stop her protests. 'Don't worry, the client will be covering any costs.'

In the end she reluctantly took the card and then made the two of them coffee before he told her the details of the case.

'It should be quite straight forward. We just need to get in with this crowd, make them believe we're part of the group and then I can deduce who stole the diamond. I can't see it taking too long. We...umm..' He suddenly found himself feeling a bit nervous and he had to clear his throat before he could continue. 'We may need to engage in some physical activity.'

Molly frowned. 'Like what exactly?'

He turned away, walking back towards his lungs, wondering why this suddenly felt so awkward. 'Just holding hands, an arm around the shoulder, kissing...that kind of thing.'

There was silence from Molly and he risked a glance to see her sat, chewing on her bottom lip. She saw him watching and her lips quirked up into a quick smile even as the blush spread across her face. 'That's fine. We're both adults. I'm sure we'll cope. Anyway, I'd best be getting on, these test won't finish themselves.'

Molly sat with her eye on the scope of the microscope but her brain didn't seem to be taking in any of the information. All she could think about was the possibility she might have to kiss Sherlock for a case and how she felt about that.

On the one hand, she'd get to kiss Sherlock...big positive. On the other it wouldn't be real, none of it would be real and she couldn't decide how she felt about that. There was the very strong possibility of her getting hurt just as she'd accepted that they'd only ever be friends. But he needed her and it was for a case. It was that which decided her in the end...at least that's what she told herself.

So the following day found her stressing on Oxford Street looking for something to wear. On the upside she'd managed to persuade Mary to join her whilst John and Sherlock looked after Lizzie together in Sherlock's flat.

Mary was very suspicious of the whole situation. 'If it's a case then how come John isn't involved?'

Molly shrugged. 'I don't know. He said he needs a pretend girlfriend. Maybe he didn't think John would look good in a dress.'

'Hahaha, I'll have you know my husband has fantastic legs. He could definitely have carried it off.' That at least had them both chuckling for the next few minutes and holding up dresses that might suit John.

They finally found a dress in Selfridges, a fitted sheath dress in a bronze and black patterned colour which Mary matched to some shoes and a bag to complete it.

As they queued at the checkout Mary looked at the price tag and sucked in her breath. 'It's not cheap Molly, are you sure you want to spend this much? It's looks great but...'

Molly blushed as she pulled Sherlock's credit card from her purse. Mary's mouth fell open and she snatched it out of Molly's hand turning it over as though not believing it were real.

'Jesus Molly, he's given you his credit card! Do you even know the upper limit on a black card? In fact do you know how much money he must have to even get one?'

Molly plucked it back. 'No, I don't. I don't want to pry into his personal life. He gave me this for the case and he said he'd get the money back from the client so it's all good.'

'Well all I can say is he must really trust you because if I got my hands on that card I'd be spending for Britain.'

Molly laughed. 'Well it's a good job I've got it then and not you.'

'Do you think it extends to buying us lunch now we've got your outfit because I'm starving?'

Molly looked at her sideways as she tapped the PIN into the machine and then bit her lip. 'I suppose it is a legitimate expense.'

'Definitely!'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock had spent a restless day with John clearing up some of his existing work so he was free to concentrate on this new case, as well as trying to entertain his three month old God-daughter. John had been a bit peeved about not being involved in this investigation but when Sherlock had given him the details and offered him the role as his boyfriend he had speedily declined.

By seven he was in the cab and on his way to Molly's flat contemplating the best way to get Victor's attention. He needed Victor to notice them rather than the other way around.

He promised the cabbie a decent tip if he waited and then he made his way up to Molly's flat. He'd worn his best suit for the evening and had to admit that the extra cost of the material and workmanship was worth it, it was very comfortable and he looked the part as a wealthy playboy type.

He knocked on Molly's door and heard her making her way to open it but he wasn't expecting the sight he saw when she did.

Her dress was figure hugging, but where the Christmas dress had been cheap and a little tacky this one exuded money and suited her perfectly.

'Hey, come in. I'll only be a minute. I'm just finishing putting my jewellery on and then I'm good to go. You look nice, is that a new suit?'

Sherlock had to swallow hard before he could speak. He wasn't used to being so affected by another person. The last time he'd felt this tongue tied was when Irene had shown up butt naked. His eyes seemed drawn to the way Molly's hips were swinging from side to side and how narrow her waist was.

'Yes, yes it is. My tailor just sent it over last week. I'm thinking of getting a couple more in different colours.' He added absent mindedly.

'You should it's...well, it's very flattering.' He saw her blush a little as she said it and was reminded again of her attraction to him. He'd always known about it and had even felt a little disgruntled whenever she had seemed attracted to someone else. He knew it was selfish but he liked the fact that she was in love with him.

She finished with her earrings which he was relieved to see were genuine and not costume jewellery and he made a mental note to either use some family heirlooms or buy her some other items. He suspected her supply of expensive accessories was limited.

'So, do you like the outfit? Is it good enough?'

He saw in that moment all her insecurities, most of which had been put there by himself and he vowed to himself he would undo the damage he'd done...plus there was no need to lie.

'Molly, you look beautiful.'

This time the blush that spread across her cheeks was deep but very becoming and he felt a strange swell of pride as he took her arm.

 **The deception is about to get started, let the fun begin. Do, please let me know if you're enjoying it...I'm needy like that :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll apologise now for any errors in this chapter. I've been laid low with a bad cold this weekend and just couldn't bring myself to do a final read through before sending and I didn't want you guys to have to wait. So, for better or worse, here it is.**

 **Chapter 3**

As the taxi drew up outside Quaglino's Molly's heart started to beat faster with nerves. She'd never done anything undercover before and she was starting to stress about whether she could carry it off. Sherlock must have sensed it because he took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

'You'll be fine, just follow my lead and be yourself. You ready?'

She nodded and together they exited the taxi and walked up to the main doors.

Sherlock gave his name to the house manager and seconds later he and Molly were being escorted down an amazing stair case into a huge Art Deco restaurant with a oval bar in the centre. Circular booths lined the outer rim of the room with open tables dotted all around; there was the sound of a 1930's style big band playing in the background, almost drowned out by the buzz of voices and champagne corks popping. Molly felt as though she had stepped into a decadent past.

They followed the white, waist coated waiter but as they got about half way through the room Sherlock seemed to stumble uncharacteristically and he knocked against one of the tables unsettling a glass of wine.

'God, I am so sorry. Please allow me to buy you a bottle of your choice to apologise. Waiter, whatever this couple need, it's on me.'

The waiter had scurried to help mop up the mess and Sherlock shook hands with the injured party who seemed a bit put out but appeased by his fulsome apologies. As this all came to an end there was a shout from a nearby booth.

'Sherlock! Sherlock Holmes? By God it is you! It's been what... ten years?'

Sherlock smiled widely and went over, embracing the man who looked to be a similar age to him though in Molly's opinion he wasn't half as good looking. He was about the same height as John Watson with a shock of red hair and light brown eyes.

'Victor, how are you? I think it's been nearer to fifteen years. Molly, this is Victor Trevor, an old friend from my university days. Though to be more accurate he was my only friend. Victor this is my girlfriend, Doctor Molly Hooper.'

The shorter man took her hand and bent over it kissing the back in a very old fashioned gesture. 'Charmed I'm sure. You must be quite something if you've captured Sherlock's interest. I'd love to say that my companion is my date but she steadfastly refuses all my romantic overtures isn't that so. May I introduce Lady Olivia Pyne.'

'Please call me Liv or Livvy, everyone does. Lady Olivia is so ostentatious but Vic here insists on using it...the snob.' She smiled widely.

They said their hellos and just at that point the waiter returned to finish taking Sherlock and Molly to their seats but Victor shook his head.

'No, come on, we've too much to catch up on man. There's plenty of room for you to join us, that's not a problem is it?' He said to the waiter though it was more of a statement than a question. The waiter conceded and Victor called for a bottle of champagne.

'Make sure it's Dom Perignon, none of your cheap rubbish. Sit down, sit down.'

Molly slid into the round booth first so she was sat next to Olivia and she was followed by Sherlock and within moments the waiter was back with glasses and the bottle.

Victor raised his glass, 'to rekindling old friendships and making new ones.'

Together they all clinked their glasses and sipped at the bubbly liquid. Molly giggled as the bubbles went up her nose and Victor laughed along with her.

'So, Victor you seem to be doing all right for yourself. Last time I saw you, you were drinking lager out of cans and eating fish and chips. What changed?'

'I had to grow up old man, that's what. My dad got fed up of me pissing his money away and made me go to work for him. Turned out I was just as successful at making money as he is and the business has gone from strength to strength. I married about ten years ago, divorced about three years ago and I've been enjoying my currency ever since.' He winked at Molly who gave a slightly confused giggle. 'What about you? Last time I saw you your brother was hauling you off into rehab. I take it it worked.'

Sherlock took another sip of his drink and gave a rueful smile. 'It did and it didn't. I think that was my first time in wasn't it? There were two more episodes after that. Anyway, I got myself straight a few years back and set up my own consultancy business.'

Victor smiled. 'Yes I heard about that. You're quite the celebrity now aren't you. See Liv I told you I knew him.'

Molly put Livvy down to being late twenties and she seemed to be everything that Molly wasn't. She was tall and slim and willowy and she just seemed to give out an impenetrable air of confidence and beauty. Her blond hair was cut into a very short and fashionable bob and she had on a long chiffon dress which set off her vivid red lipstick.

She smiled at Sherlock and every sense in Molly had warning bells ringing. She obviously found Sherlock attractive and made no effort to disguise it.

'I have to say Mr Holmes you look far better in real life. Those newspaper pictures did not do you justice. I bet you have some fascinating stories to tell.'

Sherlock didn't seem to be affected by her though, if anything he moved a little closer to Molly and she felt his hand settle on her knee. She tried not to be too distracted by it as he launched into one of his tales about him and John tracking down a murderer.

Their food orders were taken soon after and Molly had to acknowledge that the food was exquisite, she had rarely tasted anything better. As they ate Victor asked her a little about her job and how she had met Sherlock and she decided to play it safe and keep as close to the truth as possible citing working together as the catalyst for their fledgling relationship.

'So, it was true love over a dead body then. Why does that not surprise me with you Sherlock! And how long have you been together?'

Molly glanced at Sherlock and he picked up answering the question. 'Not that long actually. My fault rather than Molly's, you don't always see what's right under your nose. Anyway, I was almost sent on what was likely to be a fatal mission at Christmas.'

Livvy inhaled sharply and put her hand on her chest in shock.

'I got a last minute reprieve but it put my life into perspective. I thought I could live alone, that I didn't need anyone but I was wrong. I needed my Molly.'

She turned to face him, blushing at his words even though she knew they weren't true and she suddenly realised that he was about to kiss her. It didn't last long, he just pressed his lips against hers but it made her heart rate spike and her throat constrict. Sherlock pulled away slowly still staring into her eyes and she saw him look almost puzzled and she wondered what that meant.

Victor applauded the two of them and it broke the moment as they turned back to face him. 'Bravo, you were always a cold, unemotional bugger from memory. The amount of girls I saw you use and throw away...but if you've found the right one I'm happy for you.'

Molly felt a little confused at Victor's comments. She'd been led to believe by Mary that Sherlock was a virgin. At least that's what John had told her...but that didn't seem to tally with Victor's recollection of his friend.

When the bill came there was a bit of an argument between the two men as to who would pick up the tab but Sherlock won in the end. He explained he'd just come into his trust fund and was enjoying splashing out in a way he hadn't been able to before.

'Well, if you want to splash out you should come with us to the Garrick club. Members only and all that, London's best kept secret, but I can sign you and Molly in tonight and if you like it I'm sure we can swing a membership for you.'

'You fancy staying out longer then darling?' Sherlock asked Molly.

'Why not, I'm intrigued; I've never been to a private club before. What can we expect?'

Victor swigged down the last of his champagne and started to stand. 'At the Garrick anything can happen and it often does. Just no telling your Scotland Yard mates, OK?'

Sherlock laughed and stood helping Molly to slide out from her seat. As they made their way to the stairs he placed his arm around her waist possessively and leant in whispering, 'you're doing great, I take it you're OK with going on.'

'Yes, I'm fine. I was being honest earlier I'm quite looking forward to it.'

At the exit they waited as Victor's car was brought around. Unsurprisingly to Molly it was an "in your face" luxury sports car and squeezing into the back with a long legged Sherlock was a bit of a struggle.

'Sorry guys, it's a bit tight back there but I'm sure you don't mind snuggling up. It's not far so you won't be cooped up for long.' He set off with a roar from the engine in the back and Molly found they were speeding their way through London streets that were normally clogged with traffic. It was almost midnight though so their journey was fairly traffic free.

He took one turn particularly fast and Molly fell against Sherlock who put his arm around her shoulder to secure her a bit better and Livvy laughed egging Victor on to go faster. 'Come on are you a man or a mouse. Show us what she can do.'

Molly had never before travelled at speeds of nearly 100mph up Regents St and she looked anxiously over her shoulder expecting a police car to start following them, with blue lights flashing, any minute. He took the corner onto Oxford St at over fifty and then slowed as he made three or four more turns. Molly had to admit that wrong though it was she was finding the whole experience exhilarating. She was tipsy, cuddled up with Sherlock in the back of a Ferrari and racing through the streets of London. She had never lived this kind of life and never dreamed she ever would.

Finally, as they pulled up in front of a nondescript building a youngish man in trousers, shirt and waistcoat came out of the unmarked door, looked in through the driver's door and nodded in recognition. After the group had vacated the car the young man got in and drove it gently off to an unknown destination.

Sherlock still had his arm casually looped around Molly's waist and she was surprised by how quickly she had got used to it being there. She leant in against him with one hand on his chest enjoying feeling his warmth and just being close to him even if it was all a lie.

'All very cloak and dagger Vic is this really all necessary?' Molly could feel the vibration of his words through the palm of her hand and it sent a tingling sensation through her whole body.

'Don't want the riff raff trying to get in now do we.'

'Since when did you not like mixing with the common man? I don't remember you have any issues with it in our youth.'

Vic raised an eyebrow as he walked up to the now open door. 'Yes, well we all do stupid things when we're younger don't we Sherlock.'

His arched tone made Molly feel as though he were referring to something that was being unsaid and she wondered what other skeletons Sherlock had lurking in his closet.

She looked through the doorway and could see lights shining at the end of a short corridor and she wondered what exactly she and Sherlock were letting themselves in for.

 **Go on, cheer me up in my sick bed and send me a review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for you reviews and good wishes, especially to the guest reviewers as I can't thank you personally. Hopefully you'll be glad to hear that I'm back on my feet and feeling much better.**

 **Chapter 4**

The entry process didn't take long and they soon made their way into a bustling hive of activity. The room was elegantly and decadently laid out in reds and gold. Just as there had been at the restaurant there was a mixture of booths and tables crammed inside the relatively small space and there was a mirrored bar down one of the walls with stools all down the length of it.

The one thing which surprised Molly the most was the fact that people were openly smoking. She'd got used to bars being smoke free since the ban but it seemed the Garrick didn't feel the need to comply with the law. She was also shocked to recognise the smell of cannabis mixed in with the tobacco smoke. She hadn't smelt it since her uni days but it was so distinctive that there was no missing it. The rest of her group didn't seem to bat an eye though as they made their way over to the bar.

Vic held up his hand in greeting to the barman who seemed to recognise him in turn, coming over straight away to serve him.

'Let's go with four champagne cocktails, I feel like celebrating.' The barman set to work and Molly watched him mixing the drinks with the air of a showman. Shaking the liquids, throwing the bottles in the air and finally pouring out the four drinks with a final flourish.

They'd just picked them up when they were joined by a tall, slim and incredibly handsome blond who quickly greeted Livvy with a kiss on her cheek and slapped Vic on his back.

'I see you've found us some fresh blood Vicci and can I say it's rare that I've seen such an exquisite beauty.'

It took Molly a moment before she realised he was talking about her and even with the alcohol running through her veins and making her more confident she knew she was avoiding his eye as he looked at her.

'Leave her alone Tom she's taken. This is an old mate of mine from my uni days, Sherlock Holmes and his girlfriend Molly. Sherlock, Molly, this is Tom Pyne.'

'Talk me up why don't you Vic. I'm Lord Thomas Alexander D'eath Bredon Pyne for my sins but you may call me Tom.' He shook hands with Sherlock but when he took Molly's hand he covered it with his other hand, looked into her eyes and whispered, 'enchente madamoiselle.' Then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, holding her gaze the whole time.

Molly smiled and muttered a shy hello and was surprised by how disgruntled Sherlock looked when she risked a glance at him.

Liv stepped forward and put her hand on her brother's arm. 'Leave her alone Tom. Tom's an outrageous flirt and has probably bedded half of London...male and female, he isn't picky.'

Tom ordered his own drink and then turned back to the group. 'That's not fair, I'm picky on looks...I think that's enough to be going on isn't it?'

Liv snorted, 'you mean bank balance don't you?'

He ignored her and instead turned and struck up a conversation with Sherlock asking him where he'd gone to school and university and Molly took a closer look at him. He certainly looked the epitome of posh bachelor with his expensive suit and the Rolex just peeping out from the cuffs of his tailor made shirts. He had blond hair which, although wavy, was cut short and the bluest blue eyes she had ever seen. She knew she was attracted to him and even as she thought it he glanced in her direction and gave her a quick smile before turning his attention back to Sherlock who scowled briefly.

Molly turned her attention instead to the activity going on around her. Wherever she looked people seemed to be drinking and laughing. Some were dancing together on the dance floor in pairs and others even engaging in public displays of affection. It really did seem a bit like anything went.

The one thing which really shocked her to the core was when she saw one table putting out thin lines of white powder before taking in turns to inhale it through a rolled up bank note.

She knew cocaine was prevalent, she was living in London after all and she wasn't completely naive, but she'd never seen anyone being so blatant about it. She shifted uncomfortably suddenly worrying about what kind of environment this was for Sherlock. Maybe he needed her presence here for more than just fending off the women.

Already another round of drinks had been bought and Molly was starting to feel more than a little drunk as others started to join their group. It seemed that Tom, Livvy and Vic attracted more than their fair share of groupies and hangers on and Molly was struggling to keep up with all their names. She had memories of a George and a Freddie but the women, on the whole, just seemed to eye her up as though checking out the competition.

Livvy must have sensed her unease because she smiled and made her way over to Molly's side. 'This place is a bit overpowering first time isn't it?'

Molly smiled and nodded feeling a little relieved that it wasn't just her.

'Most of these girls are just gold-diggers. You quickly get to spot them. They just want a walking wallet to buy them drinks and clothes. Tom has their measure...and to be honest they'd be a bit hard done by if they pull him as he has a title but we've absolutely no money. Best keep an eye on your Sherlock though...he's both hot and rich so the Sharks will circle.'

Molly wasn't sure she fully trusted Liv herself when it came to Sherlock but given he had never shown interest in anyone of either sex since that naked woman who'd ended up in her mortuary she wasn't too concerned.

Just then Tom joined them. 'So what are you two girls chatting about? Me, I hope.'

'In your dreams little brother.'

'Hey less of the little; I'm still trying to impress Molly here. And to that end you're looking a little neglected and we can't have that. Would you like to dance?'

Once again he fixed her with those gorgeous blue eyes and Molly couldn't help but say yes. After all a dance wouldn't hurt and maybe she could pick up information that was useful to Sherlock...or so she told herself.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was finding the whole evening a bit dull if he were honest. He knew the kind of people they were mixing with and they just made him sick to the stomach with their vacuous lifestyles. It was all money, clothes, cars...nothing of any substance. In fact the only substance he could find was substance abuse. To a one they were all indulging in some level of drug use from smoking the odd joint to cocaine and even one desperate looking heroin addict who looked as though her life would be going down the pan imminently.

What he hadn't been able to deduce was whether any of them had stolen the diamond. It was still too early to make any deductions and he needed more information. He'd already found out from Vic that anyone who was anyone would be at Freddie E's art show the following night. Apparently it was his first exhibition and would be held in a little gallery off Knightsbridge. Vic had said he'd be able to swing Molly and himself an invite and he was thinking he might as well leave his deductions until then. Everyone here was getting too drunk or wasted to be of any more use to him.

He finally looked round for Molly only to realise that she wasn't with the group anymore. He frowned wondering where she was and casting his gaze around the room.

'Looking for your girlfriend?'

He tried not to grimace at Livvy's use of that sobriquet but he turned to her and smiled. 'Yes, I don't suppose you know where she is do you?'

'She was stolen by Tom. He whisked her off onto the dance floor about ten minutes ago.'

Sherlock found himself feeling a little disconcerted but couldn't quite pinpoint why. Did he not trust Tom...or Molly for that matter?

He must have hesitated because Liv leant in closer with her hand on his arm. 'I don't want to abuse my brother but...be careful. He doesn't care about social conventions when it comes to relationships. He'll bed her just because he can...she'll be a challenge to him and he loves a challenge.' She paused and licked her lips before biting the bottom one. 'We both do.'

'Good to know, if you'll excuse me.' Sherlock deposited his empty glass and made his way through the tables to the now crowded dance floor easily spotting Tom who was a good head above most of the others. As he got closer he could see that he had his hand on Molly's waist and was leaning in regularly to say something in her ear and it made his skin crawl to watch. He found himself wanting to punch the guy for no apparent reason.

He finally reached them and tapped Tom on the shoulder. 'Mind if I cut in?'

He saw Tom's face and knew he wasn't happy at the interruption but his innate good manners kicked in and he stood back. 'By all means...thank you for the dance Molly...until next time.' He kissed the back of her hand just as he had done earlier and then he made his way off the dance floor leaving Molly and Sherlock standing in the middle. Sherlock soon realised how odd they must look and he took her in his arms, picking up the rhythm and starting to move them in time with the beat.

'Is everything alright Sherlock?'

He nodded, his attention momentarily distracted by a couple making out almost right next to them. For some reason the unexpected sight sent a bolt of lust through him and he was acutely aware of how well Molly and he seemed to fit together as they danced. She followed his lead well and she felt light and graceful. Her hips were almost touching his and her skin felt soft under his touch. He suddenly found himself wondering how it would taste if he let his tongue loose on her slim neck.

He shook his head and tried to get his bearings, knowing he'd probably had one glass of champagne too many. He'd been meaning for them to leave so how come they were dancing instead. Trouble was he'd always quite liked dancing and now he was here he found himself not wanting to leave.

The place was darkly lit and with the drugs and alcohol and the bodies all around them it felt like a heady mixture. He wanted to just go with the flow and let loose. Being with Vic and recalling his youth made him long for those carefree days and nights; to dance and get high and fuck all night just as he had in his youth when he'd spent night after night out with Vic, trying out all the latest haunts, getting high and getting laid.

It was as he realised he was thinking about sex and Molly at the same time that he knew they had to go. He couldn't afford to get sloppy and make a stupid mistake.

He shouted in her ear so as to be heard over the music. It was just one more thing invading his senses overwhelming them. 'Come on let's go.'

He threaded his fingers through Molly's, sub-consciously noting just how right it felt, and he pulled her from the dance floor towing her behind him as he moved through the busy club. It was quieter by the bar and he soon made his goodbyes; promising to meet Vic at the art gallery the following evening.

As they went through to the foyer a member of staff called for a cab and also alerted the manager who came out with a broad smile on his face.

'Mr Holmes, I had heard that we had the pleasure of your company tonight. Please be assured that your membership here is in place and you'll be welcome any time.'

Sherlock muttered a gruff, disinterested thank you and then they exited the hot noisy club for the cool, quiet street outside.

 **Do you like how it's all progressing? And yes, for those of you wondering...yes, Tom Pyne is based on Tom Hiddlestone :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies again, I have family staying at the moment and no time at all for carrying out a final edit of this chapter but I wanted to get it up today. Please let me know if there are any bad errors and I'll correct them :).**

 **Chapter 5**

As he took a deep breath of night air Sherlock uttered a quick, 'thank God.' He let go of Molly's hand and turned to look up and down the street for the cab. They could have waited inside but he had just wanted to leave. As he glanced back at Molly he saw that she had her arms wrapped around her waist and was shivering a little. It might well be summer but it was a chilly night and her bare arms were goose bumped with the cold.

Swiftly he removed his suit jacket and made to place it around her shoulders. She started a little in shock before thanking him and putting her arms in the sleeves. He felt a little perturbed that she would be surprised that he would care...was he so undemonstrative with her? He didn't even need to think it through, he knew he was and he felt a little ashamed and a little determined to be kinder to her...after all she had done so much for him.

Just then the cab turned the corner and pulled up in front of them. They quickly climbed in and Sherlock gave Molly's address.

They didn't talk much. Sherlock was thinking through everything he had learnt so far and Molly was just plain tired. It was past two in the morning, she'd had a few drinks and within minutes of them setting off she fell asleep.

Sherlock only noticed when she started to lean against him but he found he didn't mind. Instead he shifted slightly so he could put his arm around her shoulder to stop her moving around too much as the cab turned corners.

When they pulled up in front of her block of flats he brushed his thumb across her cheek. 'Molly...Molly we're here, time to wake up.'

Her eyes opened and she blinked a couple of times before looking up at him and for a brief moment he found himself wanting to lean down and kiss her; as though they really were lovers. He brushed it off, putting it down to them having pretended all evening.

She shrugged out of his jacket, thanking him for lending it to her and then said goodbye. He watched until she was safely inside before directing the driver on to Baker St.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

As Molly made her way to bed she smiled as she recalled some of the evenings highlights. The one which came to mind first was when Sherlock had kissed her in Quaglino's. She licked her lips wishing she could remember every detail and relive it over and over but it had been so brief and so unexpected that she didn't feel like she had fully experienced it.

She had also enjoyed dancing with him very much indeed. Tom had maybe been the more accomplished dancer and had been very flattering with the attention he had given her but he was almost too good looking and he knew it. Molly felt as though being with someone like Tom would be too stressful, he didn't appear to be the faithful type and there would always be plenty of girls competing for his attention. She giggled a little as she wickedly acknowledged that he'd be good as a one night stand but wasn't boyfriend material.

She glanced at her clock and yawned. It was almost three in the morning and as she lay down it was almost bliss to know she could sleep in for as long as she liked. No work meant she could have a lie in before preparing for the following evening. Sherlock had already mentioned the art gallery event and she was beginning to think she might have to buy a whole new wardrobe.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

In the end she wore a black trouser suit that she'd bought for a night out with Jim. It was a little daring as the jacket was designed to be worn without a shirt and the neckline was a little low but it was very flattering to her slim figure and she felt it made her breasts seem bigger than they actually were, especially when she wore it with the black plunge bra that she'd bought especially.

The only downside was she didn't really have any jewellery that matched other than costume jewellery but she didn't suppose anyone would notice or mind.

Sherlock had rung her earlier and given the location of the gallery and they had agreed that it made more sense for her to get a cab to Baker St before going on so just before eight she set off.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock had been busy. He'd spent the day researching the backgrounds of all those he'd met the night before as well as bugging Mycroft for information.

'You know, little brother, I'm not your personal resource or your PA. why don't you try doing a bit of 'leg work' for once? Isn't that what it's called?'

Sherlock just made a non-committal noise down the phone and plucked at the violin that was in his lap.

'By the way I see you made the society pages for the first time; at least the first time in a famous and not infamous manner. Was that a Miss Molly Hooper sitting next to you at Quaglino's?'

'No, it was Doctor Molly Hooper. She's...helping me with the case. I don't need distractions and fending off rampant gold diggers is boring.'

There was a sniff on the other end of the line that made Sherlock sit up a little straighter, his face scrunching as he tried to work out the meaning of it.

'What?'

'Well...be careful that Miss Hooper doesn't become the distraction herself. You know my views on emotional attachments.'

'Oh yes because you're soooo free of them aren't you?'

'I like to think I am. You on the other hand seem to collect them like stamps.'

'Well maybe I see some advantages in my collection that you just couldn't fathom...it's outside your realm of expertise Mycroft.'

He could hear Mycroft sighing. 'Goodbye Sherlock. If I find time I'll email you the information you need.'

He hung up before Sherlock could respond and Sherlock flung his phone onto John's old chair in irritation. For some reason Mycroft's taunts were bugging him more than normal and he couldn't quite work out why. He glanced at the clock and saw that he just had time to visit the bank before Molly came round so he careful put his violin down and made his way out of the flat.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

When Molly got to Baker St it was just starting to get dark and Sherlock's light was shining brightly. She could see his outline at the window and she brought her hand up as a greeting. A moment later the door opened and he gestured for her to come inside giving her the once over with his eyes which made her feel self-conscious.

She followed him up the stairs as he explained they just had to collect something from his flat before they set off.

As they entered he gestured to her. 'It's no good, that won't do. You have to look the part.'

Molly looked down at her outfit in discomfort, she had thought she looked quite good. The heels were a little high for her but they made her legs look longer and having her hair down in soft curls softened the harsh lines of the suit...but obviously Sherlock thought differently.

'Take it off.'

Molly's eyes almost bugged out of her head. 'I'm sorry what?'

He frowned and huffed in frustration. 'The necklace for God's sake. Take it off. What did you think I meant?'

The relief made Molly giggle as she reached up to remove the clunky mock gold necklace. 'Oh, I thought you meant my outfit.'

'Molly...' His voice held a bit of a warning tone.

He picked something up of the mantelpiece and Molly saw it was an old red velvet case; very slim and long. He snapped it open and the sight took her breath away. Inside was a beautiful Art Deco diamond necklace. It looked exquisite.

'Oh...'

Sherlock smiled shyly. 'It was my grandmothers...do you like it?'

'Sherlock, I love it. Are you sure I can borrow it? I mean, it looks expensive.'

He tutted and indicated for her to turn around. She did and pulled her hair up to one side. She felt his hands brush her neck and it sent a shiver down her body. The clasp was quite delicate and it took him a moment to close it and whilst he worked she could feel his breath on the top of her spine. It was all she could do not to moan at the feel. It had been far, far to long since she'd been with a man and working with Sherlock like this was only going to play further havoc with her hormones.

'There...'

She let her hair down and looked at herself in the mirror. The necklace was a pendant style in silver with three diamonds of decreasing size hanging one after the other at the bottom of the chain. The final diamond nestled just between her breasts and showed off the cut of the suit perfectly.

She let her hand hover over them and noticed that Sherlock was looking at her with a strange, wistful sort of expression on his face.

'You must miss her very much.'

His forehead creased. 'Who?'

'Your grandmother.'

He looked a little surprised but didn't really respond. Instead he turned and picked up his jacket. 'The necklace serves two purposes Molly. First, it makes you look the part of the partner of a rich man and secondly it's valuable enough that the thief might take an interest in it. Let me know if anyone asks about it.'

'OK.'

After they had made their way downstairs and Sherlock had hailed a cab Molly told him about the conversation she'd had with Livvy the night before. 'So you see. She said Tom hasn't got any money but the clothes and watch he was wearing looked quite expensive.'

Sherlock hummed distractedly as he looked out of the cab window. 'Yes, I saw all that. He's well financed shall we say for servicing some very rich women.'

Molly sat in confusion for a moment as she tried to work out what Sherlock meant before she gasped as the penny dropped. 'Oh God...what he's a prostitute?'

'Well, that's putting it a little harshly...I believe gigalo is the more accepted term or escort. He's very discreet...but it was obvious from looking at him...the tie, the watch..the style of his cuff links.'

Molly didn't feel any wiser but she let it lie. The naughty part of her was wondering how much he charged.

'If you're wondering how much he charges he's out of your price range.'

Molly's mouth fell open in shock and she knew she was blushing as she hit Sherlock on the arm. 'I can't believe you said that.'

He frowned but then smiled. 'I can't believe you were actually thinking it.'

Just then they pulled up outside a very boutique looking art gallery with a red carpet laid out in front of it and a lone photographer waiting for arrivals. As Sherlock exited the cab and assisted Molly out the cameraman's face lit up. 'Mr Holmes...a picture if you don't mind.'

Sherlock took a deep breath but swallowed whatever it was he would have said if he hadn't been on a case. He put his arm around Molly's waist and together they smiled briefly whilst he took a couple of pictures.

'Can I have your name please Miss?'

It was Sherlock who answered. 'It's Doctor Molly Hooper and you can add that she's my partner.'

With that he led a secretly pleased Molly into the venue.

 **I'll be back, with a bit more time, later in the week. Hope you're still enjoying it, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'd like to wish all my American readers a very happy Thanksgiving and to all those, like me, living outside the US of A a very happy ordinary Thursday. I'm back with a little bit of time to myself and a head full of stories so I'm looking forward to writing this weekend.**

 **Whilst I'm doing that you guys can read the next chapter of this fic and if it's well received I may post the next couple of chapters a bit quicker.**

 **Chapter 6**

Once they had got through the security for the event they were greeted at the door by a waitress holding a tray of drinks and Sherlock swiftly obtained one each for Molly and himself, then they made their way into the body of the exhibition.

They stood together and perused the first painting in silence. Molly scrunched up her face and tilted her head trying to make sense of what she was seeing whilst Sherlock just let out a long sigh.

'Am I missing something or is this a little bit shit?' Molly whispered to Sherlock.

'No, it's not you...let's just say this is a vanity exhibition. Freddie Ecclestone is very rich and it appears money really can buy you everything.' He paused, 'well, everything but talent.'

They caught each other's eye and had to look away fast to stop themselves from laughing out loud. As they made their way through the rest of the exhibition it didn't get much better but they could hear the odd pretentious voice here and there talking about the "amazing vision" and "the naivety of the style capturing a child-like essence". Molly had never bitten her lip so hard.

Finally they saw Tom and Livvy and made their way over to them; Tom quickly called over to one of the waiters so they could replenish their drinks.

As they clinked their glasses together Tom leant in and in a conspiratorial whisper said, 'it really is the most awful slop isn't it. I blame Liv, she keeps telling Freddie he's a genius and it's been encouraging him.'

'Hey, that's not true...well, maybe just a little but I just can't tell him to his face that it's rubbish. Oh, watch out.'

A brooding looking man with a purple suit and yellow shirt had wandered over. He had lank, long brown hair and a sulky mouth but he wasn't unattractive. To Molly he just looked like he was trying too hard to play a part.

'Freddie, my man, looks like the exhibition is going well. There's a lot of buzz in the air,' said Tom slapping the shorter man on the back.

'Thomas...Olivia, I'm glad you could make it. Sorry, I haven't been over sooner but the man from the Metro was quizzing me on my inspiration.'

Tom introduced Sherlock and Molly and if Freddie had ever heard of Sherlock he didn't let on. He just shook their hands in a distracted way before asking what they thought of the paintings.

Molly's was quite polite but vague whereas Sherlock launched into a monologue about the comparisons between Freddie's work and that of Picasso in his early years. Molly listened in a kind of stunned silence. She was sure there was a deep undercurrent of sarcasm in Sherlock's words but Freddie was lapping it all up, taking Sherlock's elbow and guiding him over to one of the paintings to discuss it in more detail.

When Molly turned away from the sight she realised that Tom was now laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face. 'Oh my God, how can Freddie not see that he's being wound up...classic.'

Liv looked a little angry. 'Don't Tom...you're being mean. Freddie means well and at least he's doing something not just sucking up to old ladies for money.' She spun on her heel and walked away.

Tom wiped his eyes and he and Molly slowly made their way over to another of the paintings. 'Don't mind Liv, she's been trying to get with Freddie for the last two months but he barely seems to notice her...he's so caught up in his own world.'

He turned to face Molly and smiled. 'I see you're looking just as gorgeous tonight as you were yesterday. This outfit really suits you...draws the eye if you know what I mean.' He raised his eyebrows and smirked as he indicated her plunging neckline. 'Talking of which that necklace looks vintage...Art Deco am I right?'

Molly blushed at his comments but she had to admit being praised by such a good looking guy was doing wonders for her ego. 'Yes, I believe it is. Sherlock said it belonged to his grandmother.'

'May I...' Tom brought his hand up to touch the necklace.

'Oh I...um..I suppose so.'

She felt his fingers brush her skin gently as he picked up the pendant, studying it more closely. Molly found herself holding her breath and suddenly wondering what it would feel like to run her hands through his hair.

'The diamonds are perfect, very clear...it's obviously vintage Tiffany and must be worth a small fortune. Make sure you look after it.'

He stood back up, his hand still on the necklace and Molly realised how close he was to her. She looked up into his face and the look he was giving her made her mouth run dry. He was making no pretence of the fact that he wanted her and she felt a nervousness run through her at the thought of it.

Just then she felt Sherlock's arm slide around her waist and at the same time Tom let go of the necklace and stepped back his face now wreathed in smiles. Vic had also joined them along with another woman whom Vic introduced as Phoebe Larkin. Tom and Phoebe kissed in greeting and she gave a shy smile to Molly. Sherlock kissed Molly on her cheek and quietly asked if she were alright to which she gave a quick nod.

Over the next hour they ate canapés, drank the champagne and posed for a few photos but then Vic groaned. 'God, I can't take this anymore, I'm bored. I'm off to the Garrick, who's with me?'

The whole group seemed to accept as one and they made their way out onto the street laughing and chatting and just feeling relieved to be away from the shockingly bad artwork. The only one to stay behind had been Liv who said she wanted to 'support Freddie some more' but she said she might join them all later.

They grabbed a couple of cabs and made their way to the club.

As they entered Vic picked up on the fact that Sherlock now had his own membership. 'Hey Tom, looks like it's Sherlock's first night as a member. You know what that means...'

Tom threw back his head and laughed. 'Initiation! What shall we do...stripper pole or tequila shots?'

Sherlock frowned and Molly's eyes widened. He quickly answered them. 'If I'm given the choice I think I'll go tequila shots.'

Vic nodded. 'I don't blame you. Freddie opted for the stripper pole and it was not pleasant. It's up to Molly though, she has to be up for the shots if that's what you're going for.'

By now they had made their way into the club and Tom was ordering them all a round of drinks.

'Why? What's it got to do with me?' Asked Molly feeling a little confused.

'Well, if Sherlock's doing shots he needs a woman to do them off. It's that or he has to dance with the stripper pole.'

There was a ripple of laughter and a few in the group shouted for him to do the striptease. Sherlock took Molly's elbow and turned her slightly. 'Molly...' He said in a serious tone.

She suddenly realised the power she had over him. 'Well...what's in it for me if I let you do the shots?'

He frowned and his mouth opened and shut a couple of times as he tried to think of something.

She took a breath, taking a moment to think. 'I know. Dinner for two at Quaglino's when this case is all over...you and me. The food was delicious and I'd like to enjoy it when I'm not feeling nervous.'

She looked at Sherlock who didn't even hesitate, 'deal'. She turned back to the group. 'OK I'm up for the tequila shots.'

Vic turned around to the rest of the group. 'Who's going join them? Anyone? Come on, they need some competition.'

Tom laughed and put his hand up. 'I will if Phoebe helps me. What do you say Pheebs?'

She rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded.

The next couple of minutes were a hive of activity as Vic had part of the bar cleared and roped two of the bar staff in to help.

When it came for the girls to get up on the bar Molly was surprised when Phoebe pulled her top over her head leaving her in her skirt and a pastel blue bra. She shrugged at Molly. 'I don't want to get my top ruined and it's no worse than a bikini at the beach is it?'

Molly bit her lip and considered her options for a moment. She wasn't really shy about her body, she never had been. She worked with dead bodies all the time and had seen over a thousand on her slab. If this was any other time and any other person she wouldn't have thought twice about it but she was with Sherlock and for some reason it gave her pause for thought. In the end the alcohol in her veins helped to make her decision and she unbuttoned her jacket and took it off, handing it to Vic and ignoring a couple of wolf whistles from the back of the group at her black bra.

Next minute she was being helped up onto the bar where she sat listening to the rules of play and trying to ignore the fact that Sherlock seemed to be staring at her...he was probably in his mind palace girding himself for the ordeal ahead.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly couldn't have been further from the truth. Sherlock wasn't in his mind palace at all, he was staring at her breasts in that bra and wondering why he seemed to have no moisture left in his mouth.

He was vaguely taking in the rules of the competition which seemed to involve him spending a lot of time licking various parts of Molly's anatomy and he suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea. He had a low nervous feeling in his belly and it seemed to skitter across his skin at the thought of touching her.

Vic called out the rules to the heckling crowd which was quickly gathering around them. 'First off you all know the rules...no cameras, what happens in the Garrick, stays in the Garrick. There'll be three rounds. Salt from the breasts, tequila from the belly button...no laughing girls or it'll spill, and lime from the mouth. Third time ends in a kiss though and first to the count of five wins. Are you all ready?'

Molly lay down on the glass topped bar and wriggled a little at the cold on her back and shoulder blades. The bar man leant over her and tapped a little salt into the valley between her breasts and then gently poured the tequila into her belly button. It was cold and felt very precarious and Molly had to keep very still to stop it from sliding down her sides. He then held the lime piece ready to pop into her mouth.

Vic gave a last look at the two couple and then held his hands up. Molly glanced nervously at Sherlock who had a slight frown on his face but he didn't meet her gaze. 'Three, two, one...go.'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock leant over Molly and tried not to think about what he was doing. He let his tongue swipe up the salt between her breasts feeling the soft skin of them against the sides of his face, then he moved to her stomach and closed his mouth over her belly sucking up the strong, sharp liquid which sent an immediate buzz into his system. Last was the lime which Molly was holding between her teeth. He saw her wide eyes looking at him as he plucked it from her with his own teeth and he took a quick bite of the fruit enjoying the refreshing tang. Then he started again.

This time when he licked up the salt he found himself wanting to take his time and let his tongue trail over her skin but he had to concentrate. The taste of the tequila was familiar second time around and less of a jolt but he knew his alcohol content tonight was veering close to his limits. Again he moved to her face to remove the lime and he saw her expression was slightly more relaxed. Her eyes were dilated, his actions were arousing her. She wasn't the only one. He was aware of a tightness in his trousers, the material straining a little more than normal.

 _Final time_ he thought and he could feel the tequila in his system now, his actions a little less controlled than they were. He could hear the crowd shouting and cheering them on but it seemed more distant. This time as his mouth went to her breasts he found his hands on her ribs feeling her heart rate as his tongue explored her skin. His senses felt dulled and hyper alert at the same time. It was as though he was concentrating on Molly and her alone, registering all her reactions to him and his own to her.

This time when he went for the tequila he noticed a thin trail of liquid had fallen down the side nearest to him and he started at her waist and let his tongue follow the trail up to her belly button. He felt rather than heard her gasp and subsequent moan. When he finally moved to her face there was no lime, just Molly and he remembered with a shock that he was supposed to kiss her. He didn't know if it was the situation or the tequila but he found he actually wanted to.

He could hear the group counting down Tom and Phoebe so they'd lost the competition but it didn't matter, winning it had never been the end goal. The end goal had just been for them to integrate themselves further into the group and they'd done that so he knew absolutely as he bent his head to hers that he didn't have to kiss her...but he still did.

 **Am I mean for ending it there? Let me know how badly you want the next chapter and I might consider posting it early. It's up to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You wanted the next chapter early and so it shall be. I'll post again on Monday as well. Thank you all for your comments and reviews you've no idea how encouraging they are, keep sending them in. xx**

 **Chapter 7**

As his mouth met hers he felt as though his whole body was exhaling. He sank into her no longer aware of anything around them just the feel of her mouth against his own. She opened up to him and he tilted his head letting the kiss naturally deepen. His arms moved around her with one hand behind her head pulling her up to him and he felt her own hands wrapping around his back and one sinking into his hair.

He had never known a kiss like it. It consumed his senses; he could feel every part of her as she touched and moved against him; her scent was in his system drugging him; the taste of her mixed with the tequila and the salt and the lime was heady and intoxicating. He felt her fingernail scrape against his scalp and he let out an involuntary groan and he felt her stiffen slightly.

Just then someone slapped him on his back and as he broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily and looking at Molly who seemed unwilling to catch his eye. He heard Vic telling him he'd lost the competition but not to mind he'd given them all a show they wouldn't forget.

'Welcome to the Garrick my friend, long may your membership continue. Drinks, bar tend, and make them expensive!'

He put his arm around Sherlock who was aware of Molly being helped down off the bar behind him by Tom who then came over and shook his hand. 'Well played man, and damn you all the girls here have suddenly switched allegiance after that kiss. I see I'll have to up my game.'

As the glass of champagne was thrust into his hand Sherlock was sure he ought to stop, his limit having been well and truly reached and surpassed, but he was beyond caring. The night suddenly seemed more fun, the people more engaging and Molly sexier than he'd ever known her to be before.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

As he started to come too the next day all Sherlock was aware of was a pounding headache and a worrying feeling that he might actually throw up. He groaned and rolled over in his bed wishing the curtains were closed better than they were as the light escaping through them seemed far too bright. He knew he ought to get up and at least try to find water and some aspirin but he couldn't seem to find the will to do it. Maybe he could call John or Mrs Hudson and get them to bring it to him but that would mean finding his jacket.

He stretched; letting his arm slide across the cool sheets and then his eyes opened with a snap. He swallowed heavily and lifted his head to see what had impeded his hand, hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was. It was!

'Shit!' He pulled his hand away as though he'd been burnt. What the hell was Molly Hooper doing in his bed?

He sat up and wiped a hand across his face focusing on his breathing as a wave of nausea washed over him. At least he was somewhat dressed, he still had on his shirt, though it was unbuttoned, and his shorts though his jacket and trousers were missing. He looked around his room as his eyes started to acclimatise and saw them tossed onto the chair by his chest of drawers. He noticed Molly's jacket and trousers were also there.

He needed to escape, he needed to think.

He slid out of the bed and shed his shirt before grabbing his blue dressing gown and exiting the bedroom.

'Morning Sherlock, I take it it was a late night. You do know it's nearly mid-day don't you?'

Sherlock blinked a little, feeling disoriented once again, how much had he had to drink?

He grunted at John and made his way into the bathroom. With any luck by the time he'd showered John would have made him some coffee.

He took some aspirin before brushing his teeth and as he stood under the water he tried to remember how Molly might have ended up in his bed. He remembered everything that had happened at the art show, arriving at the Garrick and the surreal tequila contest but things after those events started to blur. He had vague memories of him and Molly sat with a group, he had his arm around her shoulders and he was reciting some of his cases to what he'd thought was a rapt crowd but now he suspected was an equally drunken one.

He groaned as he remembered kissing Molly in the cab on the way home but that was about it.

As he got out of the shower he had to sit for a moment on the edge of the bath tub waiting for the sick feeling to pass again. He pondered whether he wouldn't just be better off throwing up and getting it out if his system but couldn't bring himself to exacerbate it.

He dressed in the pyjama bottoms and t shirt still hung up on the door from the day before and again donned his dressing gown and then went out to face John.

John smiled broadly when he saw him but thankfully pointed towards the cup of coffee and toast waiting for him on the kitchen side.

'You looked like you needed that. So, what the hell happened to you last night? I have to say I didn't appreciate the drunken call at two in the morning and neither did Mary.'

'I...I called you.' Sherlock felt ill again but this time it wasn't from the alcohol but from the fear of not knowing what he had done.

'I thought you might not remember.'

Sherlock hated having to ask but John was clearly waiting for him to do just that.

He took a deep breath. 'Go on, I can see you're dying to tell me. What did I say?'

John tipped his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. 'Well, I have to say it was a bit garbled even for you. Something about the best night of your life and you'd made an amazing realisation. You wanted me to be the first to know it.'

Sherlock closed his eyes and tried not to wince at John's words. 'And what exactly was my realisation?'

There was a pause and he opened his eyes back up to see John was struggling not to laugh. 'Well, that was the oddest thing. You said you'd never realised love was so powerful or important. You wanted Mary and I to know that you loved us.'

Sherlock groaned. 'Oh God.'

'So what or should I say who made you realise love was so great?'

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably wondering whether it might have had something to do with the fact that Molly was lying in his bed. He really didn't want to have to admit that to John and he was starting to release that maybe he needed to get rid of John before she woke up.

It was at that exact moment that his bedroom door cracked open and the person in question emerged wearing the shirt that he'd only recently discarded.

Even in his hung over and disgruntled state he had to admit that she was a sight to behold. Her hair was loose and disheveled and the shirt hung off her small frame and fell to her mid-thighs. Her legs were toned and slim and he could just make out her black underwear underneath the white shirt. He was conscious that his heart rate had increased at the sight and that his mouth felt dry and his skin tingly. But he was pulled from his reverie by John who seemed to do a comic double-take at the sight of Molly coming out of his best mate's bedroom.

Molly blushed at the sight of the two of them before putting her hand up in a silent greeting and scurrying into the bathroom.

John turned back to face Sherlock and Sherlock doubted he had ever seen his friend so shocked.

'Do you want to tell me what's going on here?'

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and felt defensive over his lack of knowledge. He hated to be on the back foot. It almost never happened to him.

'I would have thought that were obvious John, Molly slept over last night. It was late and...and...'

John's head reared back a little. 'So, what? You thought she might as well sleep in your bed. Are you two together now...and I mean in a sexual way Sherlock so don't try being pedantic over my language.'

'God no of course not, what do you take me for? I've always been more than clear about my feelings on relationships.'

'Yes well that was before you made drunken calls to me extolling the benefits of love and before you had Molly Hooper having sleep overs with you. Did you have sex with her last night? because so help me God you'd better not be using her like that. She deserves better from you and you know it. Well?'

'I...I...'

John slumped back into his seat. 'You did, didn't you?'

'No...I..I don't know John. I don't know, I can't remember.'

John shook his head in disbelief. He was silent for so long that Sherlock was almost tempted to ask him what he was thinking. He could read everything about John in that moment, everything except the one thing he wanted to know and that was what his friend was thinking.

John took a deep breath and started to stand. 'I need to go.'

'What? Why?'

'Because you two need to sort this out and you don't need me getting in the way. Just...just remember what she's done for you in the past Sherlock. If you have no intention of being in a relationship with her just be honest with her...she deserves the truth from you.'

With that he stood and grabbing his jacket he left the flat.

Sherlock sat in silence a moment wondering what he wanted to say. His instinct was to run away and avoid all contact but John was right he needed to sort this out and more than anything he needed to know what they'd done.

He stood and made his way over to the kettle. He needed another coffee and suspected Molly would need one as well.

As he was pouring them out he heard the bathroom door unlock and Molly exiting. He glanced around to see she was wrapped in one of his towels with her hair up in another. She hesitated when she saw him and smiled shyly. 'Morning.'

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and pointed unnecessarily at the cups next to him. 'I've..um..made you a coffee.'

'OK! I'll just get dressed then I'll be out in a minute.'

She closed his bedroom door behind her and he picked the coffees up and carried them over to the chairs as he waited for her to come back out. He couldn't help but feel some confusion. As his headache cleared and some of his memories came into sharper focus he realised one thing that he hadn't before; he was attracted to Molly Hooper...he had feelings for her. Question was did he want to do anything about them?

 **So come on my little detectives...did they or didn't they do the dirty?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your predictions, i have to say that most of you were spot on. Anyway I won't give it away too soon, I'll leave it to Molly to fill in the blanks.**

 **Chapter 8**

When Molly had awoken that morning it had taken her a few seconds to get her bearings and remember where she was. Then it all came flooding back to her; all the events of the night before and how they had led to her being in Sherlock's bed.

She giggled a little as she remembered the tequila contest and knew she was blushing even though she was lying alone in a darkened room. She couldn't quite believe she had laid herself out on the top of a bar wearing just her trousers and a bra and let Sherlock lick his way across her body. It had been well worth the embarrassment though and it was a memory she would take to her grave; as was the kiss.

She knew it was all part of their cover story and the contest but she didn't care. It was a kiss that had rocked her world to use a cliché. When his lips had met hers it had felt as though the rest of the world was fading away. All she could remember was how right it had felt and how much it had turned her on. Every fibre of her being had wanted to prolong the kiss and deepen it. She had wanted to tear his clothes off and kiss every inch of his body and when he had pulled away from her it had been all she could do not to moan in despair.

Tom had helped her down from the bar and retrieved her jacket and she had seen the attraction he had for her in his eyes. Not to mention his whispered, 'great boobs Molly...very nice,' followed by a cheeky wink. Then they had all gone and sat in one of the booths that were scattered around the outside edge of the club.

Sherlock had slid in next to her and put his arm around her shoulder before kissing her sloppily on her cheek. It was then that she had realised that he was well and truly sloshed. His usual wit and erudition was completely lost and if anyone had met him for the first time they would have been hard pressed to believe he was one of the most intelligent men on the planet.

Each time she glanced in his direction he seemed to be staring at her with a moony expression on his face and she rolled her eyes at his less than convincing act of being her boyfriend.

When she had discreetly suggested they leave he had been vocal in his agreement about how bored he was and how they should all leave which was how she had found herself escorting a group of posh drunks back to Baker St. She could hardly make her excuses when most of the group thought that was where she lived...or at the very least assumed she would want to spend the night at her boyfriends. He'd kissed her again in the cab, in front of Phoebe and Vic who had shared with them but Molly had to admit that it was no comparison to the earlier kiss and was just another example of Sherlock trying to drunkenly act his part.

When they got to Baker St Sherlock had knocked loudly on Mrs Hudson's door, much to her annoyance, and had raided her supply of alcohol and together they had carried on the party upstairs. Thankfully it wasn't a huge number, just Vic, Phoebe, Freddie, Tom and Liv but they all seemed intent on getting even more drunk whereas Molly had had enough and was quite tired.

She'd mentioned it to Sherlock and he'd just waved his hand in the direction of his bedroom and told her to go to bed and he'd join her shortly. A comment which had received cheers and wolf whistles from the other guys in the room. So she had. She'd took off her suit and slipped into his bed secretly enjoying being in his inner sanctum. She'd never even seen his bedroom before let alone being invited to sleep in it. She had assumed Sherlock would sleep on the couch when everyone left but in the middle of the night she'd awoken momentarily and realised he was there with her, his arm flung over her stomach. She'd been too tired to worry about it further and by the time she had woken back up he had gone.

What had been embarrassing though had been exiting Sherlock's bedroom, wearing his shirt no less, to find John was there. She hoped Sherlock would explain the situation otherwise Molly would get the third degree from Mary.

It was a surprise then when she sat down with Sherlock and as he started to question her about the night before she realised he had no recollection whatever of what they might have done. She swore it was her evil half that decided to wind him up...just a little.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly sat down opposite him with her suit back on and her damp hair slung up into a rough topknot. Her face was scrubbed free of the make up from the night before and she looked far more fresh faced than he felt as he sipped on his coffee. At least that meant she would probably have answers...he just wasn't quite sure what questions he should ask.

He tried deducing her but it was all inconclusive when it came to the question of whether they'd had sex plus his skills were not what they normally were. His head was still aching and his stomach still churning every so often. He'd already seen the bottles and glasses still littered around so it looked as though the party had come back to his flat but again that didn't tell him what he needed to know.

He looked back at Molly, who had tucked her feet up under her, and he tried not to let his eyes be drawn down to her cleavage. He needed to concentrate...focus. He'd already asked her a couple of more obscure questions and come up blank so he needed to be more direct.

'So..um..did you sleep well Molly?'

'Mmm yes very well. Your bed is lovely. I could sleep in it forever.'

He saw the slight blush which bloomed on her cheeks and he felt his pulse pick up a little at the implication in her words.

She went on. 'You should have woken me up this morning.'

'I..I didn't like to disturb your sleep...you...ah...seemed peaceful.'

She let a slow smile spread over her face and she glanced up at him through her eyelashes, 'I wouldn't have minded.'

His mind seemed to stutter...this was not going in the direction he'd been hoping it would.

Again she was the one to continue the conversation. 'Anyway Sherlock why so formal? I would have thought, after last night, that we were beyond that.'

'Last night...ah...I...listen...' He had no idea what he wanted to say and he came to a juddering stop as his mind scrabbled for what to say.

Molly put one foot on the floor and leant forward placing her hand on his knee. Sherlock jumped as if she'd put an electric current through his body. His eyes were on her hand and he swallowed heavily. He couldn't decide if he wanted it there or not, if he wanted her to slide it up his leg or not.

'After all what's a little bed sharing between friends especially when one friend has had his head in the other friends cleavage and his tongue down her throat.'

She sat back and removed her hand and he immediately knew he had wanted it there. He looked up at her and let his mind absorb her words. His thought processes felt like they were trudging through mud and he wondered if this was what it was like for normal people. If it was it was awful and he felt a new found sympathy with them. How did people even manage to dress and feed themselves?

He looked back up at Molly who seemed to be trying to suppress a laugh and that was when he knew.

'You mean the tequila contest don't you?'

'Of course, why what did you think I meant? You didn't think we'd...Sherlock, I'm shocked. What do you take me for?'

'No, I...I mean...I just wondered. I couldn't quite recall...'

'It's fine. I'm only winding you up. Good to know you're so easy to fool when you're hung over though.'

'Yes very funny Doctor Hooper, you do remember this is all for a case don't you?'

'I remember everything; it's you that's been forgetful.'

He stewed over that for a moment before letting it go, he felt too ill to argue. He watched Molly and saw her working through something in her head. She tilted it to one side and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

'So hang on, you actually thought there was a chance that we'd had sex?'

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slightly embarrassed by his admission of being too drunk but he answered truthfully. 'It seemed a possibility...yes.'

She thought on that for a moment. 'Hmm, I'd always assumed you were asexual...or gay.'

She seemed to be saying it more to herself than to him but he found himself answering anyway.

'What ever gave you those impressions...no, don't worry about the latter everyone seems to assume I'm in a relationship with John; drives him mad. But asexual?'

'Well you've never shown an interest in anyone...not romantically. I thought maybe that woman in the morgue that time but...there's never been anyone since and John explained about the woman you were seeing last year when you were shot.'

'Molly, never showing an interest and not having an interest are two different things. Romance is a weakness and a distraction and one I have striven to live without and subjugate.' Even as he said the words they sounded wrong. His soul seemed to shrivel a little at the concept which only a few months ago he had lived by.

Molly gave him a look and it was so sorrowful that he almost wanted to backtrack on his statement there and then. 'Love isn't a weakness Sherlock. It should be something which strengthens you, which sees your weaknesses and fears and helps to take them away. It should enhance you not detract...but you'd know that if you'd ever given it a chance.'

She sighed and took a final drink of her coffee. 'Anyway, I should go.'

Her voice sounded so flat and empty that as she stood he did too his hand reaching out for her before he stopped and brought it back to his side. 'You will still help...with the case?'

She gave him a small smile. 'Of course, I said I would. Just text me the details when you know them. Goodbye Sherlock.'

She hesitated and then came forward before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He felt a restlessness wash over him, a dissatisfaction with how things were being left between them but he wasn't thinking well enough to know how to put it right. In the end he just watched her leave his flat, hearing her light footsteps on the stairs. He even moved to the window to watch as she waited in the street for a cab to go by and it wasn't until she'd driven away that he finally sat himself back down. He needed to make some decisions.

 **I hope you like how things are progressing, if you've read my fics before then you know I like the slow burn...the gradual build up...Sherlock's eventual realisation of his feelings. I'd love it to happen in the show but I doubt it will happen; if not we always have our stories to fall back on :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad you liked Molly winding Sherlock up, it doesn't happen often enough.**

 **Chapter 9**

After Molly had left, Sherlock spent an hour or so thinking through everything that had happened over the last couple of days. Somehow his feelings for Molly had become more prominent. He had always found her attractive and more than that...intelligent and interesting. If he were honest she was and always had been the person he'd had to suppress feelings for the most.

Maybe this whole charade had been a mistake. Instead of ignoring his feelings he had brought them front and central as he 'pretended' to feel something he knew he could easily feel and the lines were becoming blurred. The trouble was when he thought about calling an end to the farce he found he didn't want to. Conversely he also didn't want to launch into any declarations or commitments; he definitely wasn't ready for THAT. So how to proceed?

There was one option which crept unbidden into his mind. He could use the subterfuge to explore his feelings for Molly and see if he was able to see them in an actual relationship. They were pretending to be together so why not just pretend a little more and see how it felt.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat knowing that what he was proposing was a little unethical. John was always instilling the benefits of honesty but...he didn't want to make any promises to Molly that he couldn't keep. This was easier, she wouldn't have any expectations but he could try it out and see how he felt, it would only be for another week or so, no more than that and then he could make a final decision to be with her or not.

He finally came out of his reverie to find someone had left some sandwiches and a slice of cake under a tea towel for him. His growling stomach relished the opportunity for food and he felt a lot better after he'd eaten. Another cup of tea later and he was feeling back to his normal self and ready to see what cases he might have.

He flicked through his emails and then hacked into the police records to see what had come in overnight. One call out in particular had him reaching for his phone.

'Lestrade...it's me...for God's sake, you know who...Sherlock! A case came in last night, theft of a diamond encrusted watch from an art gallery. I need you to pick it up...well I know it's not your division but...it's connected to a case I'm involved in...well, what do you suggest? Fine, send them over and I'll solve them...just get me that case.'

He put the phone down and grumbled to himself. Why couldn't Lestrade just do as he asked? Now he had two boring cases to solve before he could get the case file. He texted John to get him to come over. If he had to do menial cases that were barely a three on his interest scale then John could be bored right along with him. Maybe he'd even let John pick up the cases and he could rest on the settee...

Whilst he waited for Lestrade's files to come through and for John to come round he received an email from Vic. He opened it and smiled...perfect! He picked up his phone and texted the details to Molly.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly heard her phone ping as she waited for Mary to come back into the front room. She was just in the hallway saying goodbye to a disgruntled John who was heading back to Baker St to help Sherlock with some work that had just come in.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw it was the man himself.

 **Get the day off on Saturday - picnic at Goodwood Festival of Speed followed by charity ball. We'll leave Friday at 6.00 and stay over two nights. Use my card again to get whatever you need. Let me know the dress colour for the ball and I'll get jewellery to match. SH**

She narrowed her eyes at his curt tone and texted back a quick response.

 **Say please Molly x**

She could almost hear him cursing and grumbling but she didn't care. He would learn his manners around her or she'd die trying. It was a good two minutes before his reply came back and she knew it had cost him.

 **Please**

She giggled and fisted her hand in victory.

 **OK fine. See you then. Molly x**

Mary came back in carrying two mugs of tea. 'What's got you so happy all of a sudden?'

Molly thanked her for the cuppa and told her about the exchange with Sherlock.

Mary settled back in her chair and fiddled with the monitor at her side so she could hear if baby Elizabeth woke up. 'So come on what exactly is going on between you and his pompous arsedness? Don't think John didn't give me a heads up about you sleeping over last night because he did.'

Molly chuckled. 'Oh now I get it, I thought your invite for a cuppa and a chat was a little unexpected. You just want the gossip.'

'Do you even know me? Of course I do...so spill did you or did you not sleep with Sherlock?'

Molly stretched out her friend's pain by taking a slow sip of her drink, looking at Mary innocently over the rim until Mary shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

'Fine. Yes we slept together but...' She held up her hand at Mary's shocked expression, '..that's all we did...sleep. No sex.'

'That's still quite a lot for Sherlock. How did that even come about?'

Molly gave her the low down of the night before enjoying her surprise and glee when she heard about the tequila contest.

'Molly Hooper you dark horse you! I cannot believe you did that in public. And did he really kiss you at the end...and I mean KISS you?'

Molly knew she was blushing as she nodded her head.

Mary squee'd in delight for her friend. 'And how was it? It was good wasn't it! I knew it...a guy can't be that good looking and not be a hot kisser...it wouldn't be right. So what now?'

'Well now I have to get a ball gown for this event. You will help won't you?'

'Yes of course. But I didn't mean about that...I meant what now for you and Sherlock. He obviously has feelings for you so how do you want to play it.'

Molly looked confused and shook her head. 'No, it's all still for a case that's all. He made it clear he doesn't do relationships and even if he did he's never had feelings for me like that.'

Mary snorted. 'Is that what he actually said?'

'Well no, but the implication was clear.'

'I doubt it.' Mary was silent for a moment before continuing. 'You do know he was drunk dialling us at two in the morning extolling the virtues of love.'

Now it was Molly's turn to look shocked. 'No...that must have been after I'd gone to bed. That doesn't sound like him at all.' She looked off into the distance as Mary watched her and quietly said, 'no, it doesn't does it. I wonder what's changing his mind!'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock had managed to get hold of the theft file from Lestrade though he had held out until both of his grievous bodily harm cases were solved. Thankfully they were both reasonably easy, well for Sherlock at least, so by mid-week he was pouring over the scant pickings from the police notes.

He was reading the file at Scotland Yard, on the basis that he wasn't allowed to remove it from the building, and when he'd finished he stalked into Greg's office and threw it on his desk.

'Is that it?'

'It's a theft, what did you expect?'

'A member of the British aristocracy has an antique and priceless watch stolen and the most Scotland Yard can manage is an interview with the victim and the allocation of a crime number.'

'Yes well she needs the crime number for the insurance company.'

'And what about any witnesses...the guests there that night? How about some interviews with them?'

Lestrade shrugged. 'It's a fucking theft Sherlock. I investigate serious assaults and murders. It really isn't my division. You wanted it...you do the interviews.'

Sherlock lifted his hands up in despair and let them fall to his side. 'I'm undercover. I can't be seen to be going round asking questions like a bobby on the beat. Jesus...I upheld my end of the bargain and solved those frankly childlike cases now the least you could do is spare me someone from your team to do some digging for me.'

Greg removed his feet from his desk and sat up with a sigh. He glanced through a couple of sheets of paper and then looked up. 'You can have Donovan for 24 hours.'

'But Donovan hates me.'

Greg shrugged again. 'Take it or leave it, no skin off my nose.'

Sherlock pursed his lips and looked as though he personally wanted to remove skin from Lestrade but in the end he just picked up the file and stalked back out.

Lestrade chuckled to himself as he watched him leave before shaking his head. Sally would kill him for this but if Sherlock solved the case it would actually be quite a high profile tick for his team.

By the time Sherlock made it to Barts the following day he was in a less than great mood. He'd spent the best part of the previous day and the morning with Sally and although she had done everything he'd asked she'd still referred to him as 'freak' at every given opportunity and he was still no nearer to knowing who the thief was though he had crossed some of the people off Lady K's original list.

He needed to check on his cultures and he figured it wouldn't hurt to see Molly. They needed to pin down the details for their 'date' the following day and she normally acted as a balm for his fractured soul as did the calm, clean environs of the lab.

He sat at his favourite desk with his favourite microscope and took a deep breath relishing the peace and quiet.

He'd been there an hour when Molly came in carrying some folders and a coffee. 'Oh hi Sherlock, I didn't know you were coming in today or I would have made you a drink. How's everything going?'

He sat up and stretched out the kinks in his neck and back, not completely unaware of the effect it had on Molly. She ducked her head and blushed slightly as she deposited her files on the desk.

'Not so great. I had to work with Donovan the last day or so and I'm still no nearer to finding our erstwhile thief. I've got people primed to tell me if either item appears for sale via less than legal routes but so far nothing. I'm still of the opinion that they're being stolen to order for a wealthy collector. Now about the weekend have you got outfits?'

Molly nodded. 'Yes, I went shopping with Mary last night and picked a couple of things out. Umm..the ball gown was quite expensive..almost a thousand pounds...was that too much? I can take it back if it was.'

He waved a hand. 'No, I'm sure it'll be fine. If not I can cover the cost. What colour is it?'

'Cranberry.'

He narrowed his eyes. 'There's a garnet set in my grandmothers collection. That should do. They seem to have a preference for antique jewellery so that would be better than anything modern. I'm arranging a car so I'll pick you up outside your flat at 6.00pm. Plus we're all booked into a hotel nearby for tomorrow and the night after. Apparently some of the others are staying there as well so it will be a chance for us to get to know the group better.'

He hesitated for a moment but then decided he needed to plough on. 'Umm..we'll be sharing a room whilst we're there. It would have been odd otherwise. I did enquire about twin beds but they only had a double left. I'm assuming after the other night that that's OK.'

He saw Molly's blush deepen and he had to admit he'd had both reservations and excitement about the prospect of them sharing a bed again. When she looked up at him he had a sudden flashback to her lying on that bar at the Garrick half naked and it made him swallow hard.

'Yes, I suppose it will be fine. We're adults after all.'

Sherlock had to turn away as he mumbled his response. 'Yes, yes we are!'

 **We always like the trope of a shared bed don't we! Who's happy with Sherlock's plan and who thinks he's an arse?**


	10. Chapter 10

**It seems most of you are on board with Sherlock's plans and think he's a beautiful arse ...or was that he's got a beautiful arse. Anyway, time for their weekend away to begin.**

 **Chapter 10**

Molly had to admit to having had a sleepless night following Sherlock's visit. She had known they would be staying away for a couple of nights but she really hadn't thought about the sleeping arrangements. It seemed obvious once he had mentioned it; of course they would be expected to sleep in the same room. They were pretending to be lovers, anything else would be odd. And yes, they had slept together the other night but that hadn't been planned and Molly hadn't had a whole 24 hours to stress about it.

She had ended up ringing Mary who hadn't seen the dilemma at all.

'Molly, you know my opinion on it. I think he genuinely likes you and all he needs is a push. So make sure you give him one. Now what nightwear have you packed?'

Molly rolled her eyes and knew she was colouring up at the thought. 'Well I've got these really cute pyjamas, they've got cats on them. They're a bit warm for this time of year but they're the only full length pyjamas I have.'

'Take them out of your case and burn them, they sound hideous and frankly unsuitable for a thirty year old woman trying to bag her man.'

'But, I'd feel so much safer...'

'Molly! This is NOT a time for playing safe. You're playing to win. You must have something sexy surely?'

'Well, yes but..'

'No buts. Get it out and put it in your bag and do NOT whatever you do wimp out on me. I will know if you do.'

'Maybe I could pack both and go with the flow.'

'Maybe you could but you're not going to because if you do you'll wear those awful sounding pyjamas and it'll be as effective as a chastity belt. You know I'm right. Do you want him or not, that's what you have to ask yourself.'

Molly finished the chat and sat on her settee holding the phone and thinking through what Mary had said. She acknowledged that she was perfectly right, if she packed the pyjamas she'd end up wearing them. She sucked in a breath and deciding to be brave she went and pulled them out in favour of a creamy silk chemise that she'd bought recently but never had the opportunity to wear.

It was only as she was stood waiting for Sherlock, on the steps of her block of flats, that she started having second thoughts. What on earth was he going to think if he saw her wearing that! She should never have listened to Mary...but it was too late as the car pulled up in front of her.

It was a sleek, black limo slightly longer than a normal car but not quite a stretch limo. Sherlock promptly climbed out of the rear leaving the door open as he came to greet her. He smiled as he stepped up to her and under his breath mentioned that Tom and Livvy were in the car. She said a quick 'OK' and then reached down to pick up her bags. She stopped when Sherlock put his fingers under her chin slowly lifting her head back up.

'Tut, tut Miss Hooper. I don't think this is how lovers greet each other, is it?'

He brought his head forward, their heights matching given he was one step down from her, and he pressed his lips to hers before opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. She felt his hands holding her head allowing him to dominate her and tilt her head to deepen the kiss further. All she could do was cling onto his arms for balance whilst her mind went into a free fall. By the time he let her go she was breathless, a little dizzy and a lot confused. She wasn't sure he'd needed to be quite so thorough in his greeting but she couldn't say she was sorry.

She almost didn't even hear him say about helping her with her bags she just watched as he picked them up and led her to the boot of the car. Finally she got her breath and her bearings back and quizzed him about the extravagance of it.

He smirked and waved his hand dismissively. 'Didn't cost me a penny; m other spoke to Mycroft and impressed upon him the fact that I needed it for her case.'

Molly chuckled at his obvious glee in getting one over on his brother and together they made their way back round the limo to the door.

As they climbed in Tom and Livvy both greeted her enthusiastically and apologised for gate crashing their trip.

'We were going to get the train up but Sherlock mentioned he had hired this car and that there was plenty of room for all of us. Have to say, I like your way of travelling.'

Tom smiled as he said this and passed Molly a glass of champagne.

Sherlock settled with his arm around Molly's shoulder and as she sipped on her drink she couldn't help but take the opportunity to put her hand on his thigh and as they talked about their plans for the weekend ahead she let her fingers slide up and down and move in small circles across the fabric of his trousers. Now she was here with him she was determined to enjoy every minute.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was feeling more than relaxed as he sat with Molly in the back of the car. He had made his decision to act as though he were really in a relationship with Molly and so far it had all seemed perfectly natural. He'd greeted her on the steps of her flat with a kiss and he felt as though he could still taste her. He knew she hadn't expected more than a peck on the lips but as his mouth had met with hers he had known he wouldn't be happy with something chaste and friend-like. He wanted to experience what it was truly like to be Molly Hooper's partner.

So far he wasn't disappointed. They were sat together facing Tom and Liv and Molly's hand was creating all kinds of delicious sensations on his leg. He was struggling to concentrate on the conversation and found his own hand mirroring her movements where it lay on her shoulder.

He wasn't so wrapped up though that he couldn't see that both Liv and Tom were unhappy with how close he and Molly seemed to be. He knew that Liv was attracted to him though he was pretty certain that it was more to do with his wallet than his face.

The journey was a little tedious but they finally made it to the hotel where they arranged to meet with the others in the bar about an hour later. He and Molly booked in and were shown up to their room which Sherlock had to admit was very nice...but then so it should be given the price he was paying.

They had a four poster bed, a small seating area and French Windows leading out to their own private patio with views over a manicured lawn and down to a river at the bottom of the garden. Molly threw them open and breathed in deeply.

'God, Sherlock this is lovely. I won't want to leave. It's better than my whole flat.'

He smirked at her enthusiasm and lay down on the bed planning on thinking through his strategy for the weekend ahead but Molly sat down across from him and put her hand on his shin. 'Come on, surely you don't want a nap. Let's have a glass of something on the patio.' She waved her hand towards the complimentary wine sat in a cooler on the side.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but give in to her, she was like a child in a sweet shop and he wondered when she had last been taken away for a romantic weekend.

As she poured out the wine he asked her and she admitted her last break had been with Tom, her ex-fiancé, the weekend of John and Mary's wedding.

'It wasn't a particularly great weekend. You may have picked up on the vibes but we were on the rocks and...well, we didn't even have sex and...oh..umm,' she hesitated and blushed as she realised what she had said but Sherlock just indicated for her to go on.

'Well, I finished with him the day we got back. I just couldn't go on living a lie once I knew it wasn't going to last.'

'Was it just that he was an idiot? I remember that meat dagger comment.' He started to chuckle but Molly just looked serious.

'No, I...I just realised I was never going to love him enough. He was a good man and he deserved someone who would love HIM completely.'

Sherlock suddenly felt the weight of what she hadn't said. The unspoken implication that she loved someone else more and he knew that person was him. He had never asked for her love and he knew he was completely undeserving of it but the truth was it had always been there and he'd always known it. He just needed to know he could give her what she deserved in return...he had to be sure, she deserved nothing less.

Together they sat on the patio sipping their wine and chatting about work and Sherlock's experiments and he found his gaze kept getting caught by Molly's profile. She was always so happy, relaxed and open, the complete opposite of himself but he was starting to realise that maybe that was a good thing. He needed someone to balance him...to show him another way of life. Just as John had shown him that friendship didn't have to be a disadvantage maybe Molly was showing him that a relationship didn't need to be either.

He opened his mouth to say something, to tell her that maybe he was changing his mind and maybe they could try this for real when there was a knock at their door.

Sherlock huffed in frustration and watched as Molly went over to answer it, his eyes drawn to her legs in her summer dress. Oh, yes maybe he was more than ready.

'Sherlock, Molly you made it. Good job they still had a room available it's so much more fun that we're all together. I hear you brought Tom and Liv with you.' Vic wandered into the room and looked around.

Molly offered him a glass of wine and he happily accepted. 'Never knowingly said no to alcohol Molly; cheers. Is this your first time at Goodwood?'

Both Molly and Sherlock nodded and Vic pulled another chair up to where they were sat on the patio.

'Well don't worry. We're not slumming it. I've got us a spot in the Cartier VIP tent right at the base of the hill climb.' When Molly looked confused he went on, explaining further. 'Each year cars race up the hill at Goodwood...supposedly to see who can set the fastest time but it's just a place for people to show off their cars and others to watch them. Used to be quite exclusive but it's a huge event now. Anyway I told Cartier we wanted a couple of tables and constant refreshments.' He laughed and Molly and Sherlock shared a glance before laughing along with him.

'Anyway, main reason we're here is that George, you remember him...George Sedleigh he's the petrol head. Got himself a vintage Ferrari racing car which he's taking up the hill, we just said we'd come along to support him. He's brought Helena with him, don't think you've met her yet but she's a lovely girl; one of the Pendleton girls so not short of a bob or two. George will have to watch out for Tom though; he's always after bagging himself a rich girl. Anyway, I'd best let you get changed for dinner.' He glanced at his watch, 'see you down at the bar in ten. Toodle-oo.'

Molly looked a bit askance at only having ten minutes to get changed but Sherlock just poured himself another wine whilst she moved around behind him. He shifted his chair slightly so he could watch her and she seemed completely oblivious to his gaze as she shed her summer dress and, wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of knickers which had Sherlock shifting uncomfortably in his seat, she pulled out a simple black shift dress.

As she struggled with the zip at the back Sherlock stood up swiftly and went over. 'Need some help Molly?'

He saw her blush as she suddenly remembered he was in the room with her. 'Oh...yes please.'

He placed one hand on her hip and then slowly drew the zip up the long line of her back. He was tempted to kiss the point where her neck met her shoulder but couldn't quite find a reason to justify doing something so intimate with no one watching.

Molly turned to face him. 'Thanks...shall we go then?'

He nodded and grabbed his jacket but couldn't resist catching hold of her hand as they made their way to the bar.

 **I hope you're enjoying the pace and seeing Sherlock's dawning realisation that being with Molly might just be a good thing for him. I'll be back soon with more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I love how much you guys are loving this fic. I'm so glad as it was a favourite to write.**

 **Chapter 11**

The meal was relatively event free if you count throwing bread rolls between the tables as event free. It mostly took place each time the waiters weren't looking but they did get caught out once or twice.

The food was very gourmet and more style over flavour but it was filling enough and Molly noticed that Sherlock even ate something for once...he really was playing his part well; which brought her back to how tactile he was being. She knew they were playing their roles but he really hadn't had to put his hand on her knee when they were waiting for the main course and he certainly hadn't had to let that hand slide mid-way up her thigh; his fingers circling against her inner thigh in such a distracting way whilst he was chatting to Vic across the table.

Well, she figured two could play at that game. She decided to offer him some desert and as he took the cream off the spoon she asked him for a kiss so she could taste it too. His eyes narrowed very slightly but he gave in to her request and she couldn't help but dip her tongue into his mouth. She felt him react ever so slightly, his grip on her neck tightening imperceptibly and when she pulled aware she noted that his eyes were dilated.

She didn't put it down to much more than a purely physical reaction and she even internally berated herself for taking advantage of him. She blamed the wine. She was glad these people were not her normal group of friends because their whole lives seemed to revolve around alcohol; that and drugs.

She'd already seen Phoebe, Tom and Freddie sneak off mid-meal and all three had come back sniffing and wiping their noses and then acting just that little bit happier and louder than normal.

Crunch time came when Vic leant forward and nudged Sherlock. 'Fancy a sniff...if you know what I mean.'

Molly knew exactly what he meant and she bit her lip as she worriedly looked in Sherlock's direction to see his reaction. She saw him swallow almost nervously and he hesitated before he replied in the negative. 'No, I'd best not. My problem is I don't know my limits...that and Molly would kill me.'

Vic tutted. 'I'd say you don't know what you're missing out on but you do. Ah well plenty more for the rest of us. Liv?'

Liv nodded and followed him out along with Helena who was sitting at another table, George refused. Molly turned back to Sherlock to congratulate him but his expression stopped her. He looked positively furious and he threw his napkin on the table before pushing his chair back with a loud scrape.

'I need some air. I'll be back in a minute.'

Molly couldn't help but watch him leave with concern. She'd never seen him around drugs before and if she were honest she had no idea how they made him feel. The most she'd ever done herself was smoke a bit of cannabis at Uni and she'd hated it. She'd hated that she wasn't in control and that when her friends wound her up she didn't quite know if they were joking or being truthful. She'd never been even tempted to try anything stronger and once she moved on with her studies and saw first-hand the damage that drugs could wreak on the human body she was set for life in her beliefs.

She waited for him to come back and when he didn't she decided to go and look for him.

She finally found him outside in the shadows, smoking a cigarette. She supposed as addictions went this one was marginally better. As she picked her way across the gravel, cursing her stilettos, he turned to see who it was before turning back to continue his perusal of the river. Molly could just make out the rippling sounds as well as still hear the laughter and conversation coming from the bar and restaurant.

'Hey. Are you alright?'

'Yes of course, why wouldn't I be!' Came the snappy response.

Molly didn't say anything, she didn't need to, she just waited for Sherlock to see how much his response reflected how not alright he was.

In the end he sighed and flicked away the remains of the cigarette before turning to face her. 'I apologise Molly, I...well, maybe saying no was a little harder than I expected it to be.'

She didn't want to give him a lecture, she knew that he knew the pros and cons and ultimately each time he said no it was his decision and his alone. He had probably had enough lectures to last him a life time and beyond so she just slipped her hand into his and squeezed showing him her support.

He looked down at the connection between them and when he looked back at her she felt confused about his expression. On anyone else she would have said that it was desire but maybe she was reading too much into it. Maybe it was just gratitude, friendship.

He brought his other hand up and brushed her hair back a little as he cradled her face and it was only when he softly said her name that she realised he was going to kiss her. She could only assume that one of the group had come out behind her so she gave into his kiss.

Just as it had earlier the kiss deepened and Molly felt as if she were losing herself in him. She let her hands come up to wrap around his neck, feeling his curls brush against her knuckles and she moaned as he dipped his tongue into her mouth mirroring her actions from earlier.

She knew she ought to pull away to try, at least in a small way, to protect her heart but she couldn't. She was finally kissing the man she'd wanted for so long and she couldn't help but want to pretend that it was real...that it was all real, that he might actually have feelings for her.

The kiss seemed to last for longer than Molly had expected and she knew she needed to break off, to catch her breath and try to sort her emotions out. When she did Sherlock just moved his mouth to her neck and she heard herself audibly groan at the feel of his tongue on her skin. It was only then that she heard voices behind them.

'Hey you two love birds...'

'Bloody hell Sherlock, get a room...'

'We're off for a swim in the hotel pool...you with us...come on it'll be a laugh.'

The last voice was Liv's and she caught hold of Molly's hand as the group went past and pulled her along. They were carrying a couple of bottles and some glasses and were laughing and loudly shushing each other as they made their way into a walled courtyard which held a covered pool.

Vic and George started to wind back the cover as Liv pulled her dress over her head. When she saw Molly's shocked expression she laughed. 'Come on Molly...not like you're a prude, we all saw your tequila exhibition. Come on, I bet the water will be gorgeous and warm.

Molly looked round to see Sherlock stood by one of the tables opening one of the bottles of wine and watching the proceedings. She kicked off her shoes and went over to dip her toes in the water, surprised to find that Liv was right, the pool was heated and did feel very inviting.

There was a splash as Liv and Phoebe jumped in and shrieks as they surfaced and caught their breath...maybe it felt warmer to the foot than to the whole body.

She could see Tom and George starting to strip down to their boxers and then Vic, Freddie and Helena turned up carrying yet more wine and even a plate of stolen snacks.

'Are you coming in?' Molly asked Sherlock. He just raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'What do you think? You go in if you want to.'

'Come on Molly, persuade him...I bet you know how.' Vic laughed at Sherlock's scowl.

She suddenly realised she had free licence to tempt him. She chewed on her lip for a second debating the ethics of it but who was she kidding, after the kiss they had just shared she wanted more.

She made her way over to him and turned her back to him, moving her hair out of the way. 'Do you mind...'

He didn't reply but she felt him catch hold of the zip and slowly pull it down, opening up the dress.

'Thanks.'

She slipped out of it and put it over one of the nearby chairs then she walked back up to him. She saw his eyes skitter across to the inhabitants of the pool who were all now splashing about and enjoying themselves. Then he looked down at Molly and said her name in a tone that was supposed to put her off. Instead she took it as a bit of a challenge as she bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Could she do this? Could she stand here half naked and persuade Sherlock to do her bidding?

She rested her hand on his chest feeling the warmth of him through his tight shirt. Finally she got to do what she'd always wanted; she undid his buttons one by one.

After the third he moved to catch her hands pulling them away and she leant forward and kissed his chest. She moved her mouth upwards and felt him shuddering slightly at her assault. As she reached his neck he released her wrists and she moved back to his shirt pulling it from his trousers as his hands fell onto her back sliding over her exposed skin. She felt him groan...it seemed to sink into her bones and she suddenly wasn't sure if she was persuading him to go swimming or to have sex or both.

As she finally opened his shirt she moved her hands to his back and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his mouth. His eyes were barely open as he looked down at her and he didn't hesitate to meet her half way into yet another blistering kiss.

She felt him shuck out of his jacket and she was so tempted to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist...it was only the noise of the others behind them that kept her from taking it further because Sherlock himself didn't seem to be putting up any resistance. In fact, she realised, his hands were on her backside, pulling her against him and she could feel him physically starting to react to their actions.

She pulled away from him a little and opened her eyes trying to bring herself back to reality. Sherlock leant his head against her shoulder and breathed out a quiet, 'good God Molly, you're killing me.'

She tried to get back into character and she pulled away laughing. 'Go on, come swimming...please.'

He looked up and shook his head but the smile on his face told him she'd won and she felt a little giddy from it. She climbed into the pool and let herself sink into the water as she watched him undress until he was just wearing a pair of grey jersey shorts which didn't leave a lot to the imagination. He was either big or she'd had had more of an impact on him than she'd realised.

Finally he joined her in the water pulling her back against him for another kiss. This time, with the buoyancy of the water she did wrap her legs around him and she could feel him pressed up against her, rubbing her deliciously. The kiss was slower and more languid and it left Molly aching with longing for him.

When he broke the kiss she moved her lips to his neck as his hands moved across her ribs before he tickled her making her shriek. Then he laughed and in a low, sexy voice warned her he could get his own back for her persuasion; she had five seconds before he'd dunk her. Then he let her go.

I **hope you're enjoying all the fun and games. Summer and swimming outdoors seems a long time ago now as I sit here looking out at the frost and waiting to see if it snows. Anyway, if I get snowed in it will give me more time to write so it's all good. Let me know what you think and what the weather is like where you are xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oops I almost...almost forgot my plan to post this chapter today. That's the trouble with working it gets in the way of my fanfic :)**

 **Chapter 12**

After about five minutes someone suggested piggy back races down the pool and Sherlock found himself carrying Molly as he half walked and half swam the length feeling her laughter against his neck as she cheered him on, her arms and legs wrapped tight around him. He was and always had been competitive and he was pleased when he won both races before they all collapsed at the shallow end, out of breath and laughing.

He had to admit he was actually enjoying himself. He hadn't felt this free since he was a teenage and yet this time around he wasn't needing drugs to fit in and relate to those around him. All he needed was Molly to keep him grounded.

Tom hoiked himself out of the pool to retrieve the wine and caused much mirth when his baggy, water-logged shorts almost came off. Sherlock saw Molly blush slightly and how her eyes dilated and he hated how that made him feel. He knew there was a mutual attraction between the pair of them and he didn't think Molly would act on it but he couldn't be sure. Tom made a living out of being sexy and personable and Molly had been without male companionship for nearly a year. Was it out of the realms she would consider a night with Tom?

The very thought made Sherlock's hands fist themselves and he vowed not to let that happen no matter what it took. His experiment with Molly was getting out of control. He knew they were crossing line after line and yet he had no inclination to stop. In fact, he didn't know if there was a line he wouldn't cross.

The wine seemed to cool his over active mind and the mood of the whole group seemed to quieten. He was aware that Freddie and Phoebe seemed to be pairing off together and Liv was watching the two of them with a furious look on her face. Tom moved over to his sister and nudged her, whispering something in her ear which lightened her expression and ended with the two of them laughing and splashing each other.

Sherlock put his empty glass on the edge of the pool and rested his arms there. He closed his eyes and just listened to the quiet chatter going on around him. He felt the water move around his chest and knew it was Molly and he smiled without needing to see her.

'Hey, I don't know about you but I think I've had enough for tonight. I'm going to go back to the room.'

He contemplated whether to go back with her or not. The way he felt at this exact moment if he went back to the room at the same time as her they would probably end up having sex. His mind and body were affected by all the alcohol...he knew that. He also knew he was more affected by her and it was that which made him climb out of the pool as she was gathering up her things.

'You guys off?' Vic called from the pool.

'Yes, we'll no doubt see you at breakfast.' Their departure seemed to trigger the same from the rest and as Sherlock followed Molly out of the courtyard he could hear the others climbing out and commenting about the cold air.

Molly asked him how they were going to get back unseen given they were both in their underwear and he couldn't help but chuckle at her sudden reserve.

She scowled. 'What? Don't laugh. It's one thing being half naked in a pool and another walking through a hotel reception in my bra and knickers.'

He led her round to one of the side entrances and through a laundry area which exited onto their corridor and five minutes later they were giggling as they fell into their room just as someone else started to come down the corridor. They'd heard the man's voice as he'd started to get closer and it hasn't been anyone they recognised.

The door slammed shut behind them leaving the two of them in the dark with only the moonlight coming from the French doors to guide them.

Molly started trying to find the light switch but Sherlock couldn't stand it any longer, he'd denied himself for too long.

He threw his clothes onto a nearby chair and then relieved Molly of hers before catching her wrist just as she found the switch.

'Don't.'

'Why not?' She sounded confused and he couldn't blame her. He almost felt like the light would snap him out of his mood and his current decision and he didn't want that.

'Because we don't need light.'

He bent his head and captured her mouth in a kiss which ended with him turning her and pressing her up against the door. Her hands had landed on his chest and didn't move as his conversely couldn't get enough of her. He found himself wanting to pick her up and thrust into her and was almost at the point of lifting her when she pushed harder against his chest.

He pulled back and looked down at her knowing he was breathing heavily with the effort of stopping. 'What?'

'Sherlock, what are we doing? We're not with the others now, this is just you and me.'

'I'm well aware of that. Is it a problem?'

'Yes...no...I don't know. I just need to know that you know what you're doing...what we're doing. I'm not saying I expect this to be more than a one night stand but I don't want you regretting it, I don't want this to change us or break our friendship.'

She'd said enough for him to know she wasn't rejecting him and he moved forwards again placing his hands on her hips as he kissed her neck. 'No regrets Molly...none.'

He felt the moment she gave in to him, as she groaned and sank against the door, her hands tangling in his hair as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. Then he did as he'd wanted to before; he lifted her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist and her warm centre resting against his fast hardening erection.

He turned and in two strides they were at the bed where he lowered them both down. He found her mouth again as his hips seemed to rock against hers without him even meaning too. His hand found her breast and it felt cold to his touch, a consequence of the bra that had been wet from the pool. Her nipple was already hard and he needed to feel it in his mouth, warming it against his tongue.

She tasted of chlorine and pool water but he didn't care, she was arching her body into his touch needing him as much as he needed her. She scraped her nails over his scalp and pulled at his hair as he kissed and bit and suckled at her breast and his mind, which normally whirled and ached and spun seemed to centre in on her, soaking up every noise, every movement, every action and reaction.

She pulled him back up seeking out his mouth opening herself up to him as his tongue delved into her mouth. He knew he wanted her but when her small hand wrapped around his cloth covered erection he found himself groaning and pressing himself against her needing more.

Even as she pushed at the material of his shorts his hand pressed against the damp coldness of her knickers and her subsequent moan made him pulse against her.

He slid his hands into the now drying material and he let the heel of his hand press against her clit moving in small circles as his fingers found her heat. He pushed into her and she felt tight and so warm and his cock ached to be inside her instead of his fingers.

Her kiss started to falter as she rocked her hips up to meet him, pulling him into her further and making him groan out her name as he kissed and sucked at the skin of her slim neck. It was only when she used her thumb to spread his pre cum over the head of his cock that he knew he was leaking and ready, oh so ready, for her.

He withdrew his hand and stood long enough to remove his shorts and her pants and then he rejoined her on the bed. He placed one hand on her face and looked her in the eye as he asked whether she were sure.

She gave him a small smile as she nodded her head. 'Yes, God yes, I've never been more sure. I know you're clean, so am I and I'm on the pill.'

He already knew all that but he understood her need to clarify it. He moved over her small, perfect body and acknowledged just how human she made him feel. He tried so hard to rise above his own needs but right here, right now she made him feel like a man and he wanted her so badly. His erection was already nudging against her seeking out her warmth and she opened herself up to him, her hands guiding him forwards until he was pressing into her.

He took his time, relishing how gloriously tight she felt. She let out a whispered 'oh God' and he paused asking her if she was alright.

'God, yes. It's just...oh...you feel so good...s..so big and it's you...it's really you.'

He pressed into her further until he could go no more and he felt the weight of her words pressing down on his very soul, as though she were imprinting herself on it. He bent his head to kiss her and as he did he moved his hips against her feeling every sensation, every jolt of pleasure and aching need.

Her hands were on his backside pulling him in deeper, urging him on until he started to slowly thrust into her over and over. Still he didn't move too fast; wanting to savour each movement feeling his need building within him, tightening his balls, whiting out his need for thought until all there was was Molly and their mutual need for release.

She fell first but only just. He felt her tighten around him as she cried out his name, her nails digging into his skin and pulling him against her. It broke his will and he sped up thrusting deeper and harder until his own climax overtook him. Molly was still calling his name as he pressed into her; pumping his seed as deep into her as he could physically manage.

He collapsed on top of her, conscious he must be crushing her but with no ability to move. He just needed to catch his breath, to try to gather his thoughts...he felt overwhelmed with unfamiliar emotions which made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Eventually he shifted slightly, pulling out of her and immediately missing the connection. He lay his head in the valley between her breasts listening to her thundering heart as it gradually started to slow and level back out and he felt her hands tangle into his hair once more, stilling his wild thoughts. His own hands were on her skin, holding onto her, feeling her anchoring him and even as he knew he was starting to fall asleep he knew he didn't want to break the bond between them...not ever.

 **So they've finally succumbed and Sherlock is realising the depth of his emotions. Hope you like it. Next chapter is the morning after the night before!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, it's the morning after the night before, will there be any regrets or any second thoughts? You'll have to read in to find out. For those celebrating Christmas I hope you're well underway with putting up your decs and present buying. I've done well with the latter and nothing with the first...this weekend though...it's time for a tree.**

 **Chapter 13**

Molly finally woke up when the telephone rang somewhere over to her right. She reached out almost blindly and picked up the receiver.

'Good Morning this is your wake up call. It's 7.30am.'

Molly muttered out a thank you and then hung back up before stretching and finally opening her eyes properly. She was alone in the bed, still naked but covered by a sheet. The curtains had been closed but they didn't seem to be doing much by way of keeping out the light.

She propped herself up with the pillows and brought her knees up to her chest as she started to remember the events of the night before. Events that had ended in her and Sherlock engaging in sex. She wondered for a moment where he was but then realised she could hear the shower going in the en suite so that answered that question.

What it didn't answer though was how he felt about what they'd done. It was one thing for him to say in the throes of passion that he wouldn't regret it but it was another thing completely the morning after the night before.

That being said Molly wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it all. She sat for a minute trying to marshal her thoughts and wishing she had a coffee to help clear her head. That's when she realised there was one sat on her bedside cabinet. Sherlock must have made it for her. She couldn't help but feel a little surprised but also a little pleased. She picked it up noting it was just about right for drinking and she sat sipping on it as she mulled over recent events.

She had no regrets over the sex...none, she only wished her memories of it were clearer. He had definitely not been a virgin...no way. Her only worries were whether she could still be just his friend knowing how good they could be together. Her heart ached with the thought of possibly having to see him day in and day out without being able to touch him or kiss him the way she had become used to in the last week or so. She wanted him more now than she ever had and she didn't know if she could actually just go back to being friends, it would be too painful.

Just then the handle turned on the bathroom door and the man in question came out. Molly found herself biting her lip with nerves wondering which Sherlock she would be faced with; the normally cold and emotionless version or the passionate man from the night before.

He was towelling off his hair as he exited, with another towel wrapped around his slim hips and when he saw she was awake his lips quirked up into a smile.

'Morning, I wondered when you were going to wake. Breakfast will be served in about fifteen minutes so you've just got time for a shower if you're quick.'

She went to leave the bed when she remembered she was naked. She hesitated just before pulling back the covers and tried to decide if she were brave enough to just do it...to just walk past him naked. Yes they might have had sex but it had been dark and there had been alcohol. This was morning and she was a little hung over and she still had no idea how Sherlock felt about any of this.

He must have deduced her insecurities because he doubled back on himself and plucked one of the complimentary dressing gowns from the back of the bathroom door and threw it over to her. Then he turned his back as she quickly scooted out of the bed and put it on.

She was just walking past him when his hand quickly darted towards her and he caught her by the loose ends of her belt ties. She squealed in shock and turned towards him as he pulled her closer.

'I'll let you be shy just this once Molly, but only this once.' Then he brought his hand up to push the gown away from her throat before slowly kissing his way up her neck. When he reached her jaw he sucked on the skin for a moment before he let her go. When he did she noticed his eyes were fully dilated and he was breathing about as heavily as she was. She was left in no doubt that he wanted their physical relationship to continue...none whatsoever.

She let herself contemplate that fact as she stood under the welcome coolness of the spray of the shower. After swimming she should have showered the night before but what with the sex and all she hadn't and she had been mortified when she had looked in the mirror and finally saw the state of her hair. How had Sherlock not said anything...it had looked like a bird's nest and a bad one at that!

As she came out of the bathroom Sherlock was just finishing dressing. He was looking casual in chinos and a t shirt with canvas pumps. She had thought he might be more dressed up for the event but he looked very hot and very gorgeous so she wasn't going to complain.

'I'm going to go down, I need another coffee. Do you want me to order you anything?'

'Umm...just bacon and eggs. I won't be long.'

With that he exited the room leaving Molly to dress in privacy. She knew things had changed between her and Sherlock but her mind needed a little longer to get used to the idea plus she had no idea how he felt emotionally towards her. She hadn't had a problem with a one night stand and she most definitely wanted more but she also wanted affection and commitment. She wasn't sure she was the sort of person who could do a friends with benefits arrangement, especially with Sherlock. Her feelings were too strong and she'd only end up hurt in the long run. They needed to talk but now, in the middle of a case, maybe now wasn't the right time.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

By the time she arrived in the restaurant most of the others were already there. Tom and Phoebe were the only ones missing. Sherlock had sat at a table for two and seemed to be intently ignoring everyone, hidden as he was behind his newspaper. It seemed he wasn't much of a morning conversationalist but that was fine by Molly she never normally had a breakfast companion so was used to eating in silence.

He only had coffee himself but Molly made the most of the offerings having some juice and cereal before her cooked English breakfast and then toast and tea to follow. It was all delicious and she mmm'd as she ate enjoying the fact that someone else had done the hard work.

Vic leant back in his chair as they were finishing to find out what they fancied doing after breakfast.

'There's no point getting to Goodwood before lunch nothing of interest happens til then. We can call the cars for 11.30 which gives us just over two hours. George has gone early to get some practice in and look at the other cars...he'll be gone all day, in his element there. Helena and Liv have suggested a walk along the river what do you say?'

Molly was about to nod and agree when there was a rustle of paper behind her. 'Boring!'

'Oh...well there's always swimming?'

'Done that. Molly and I will stay in our room. We'll meet you in time to go to the event.'

There was a snicker from Freddie who was sat across from Vic and Vic himself raised both an eyebrow and a smirk. 'Fancy some alone time do you...'

The newspaper came down this time.

'You're not wrong, fucking is far more preferable to the puerile suggestions you've come up with so far.'

'Sherlock!' Molly's cutlery clattered onto her plate as she reacted to his words in shock.

She saw him sniff and pause but then he glanced at her. 'I...apologise Molly. I was out of order.'

'Haha...there's the Sherlock I know and love. I knew you hadn't changed...not really.' Vic turned to Molly. 'He always was an insulting, belligerent fellow at Uni. It was only ever the drugs that made him personable for most. I never minded though. Fine, well we'll see you both later then.'

The newspaper barrier had reappeared by the time Molly turned back to Sherlock so she drank her tea in silence as she wondered whether he had been honest about what he wanted them to do. She suddenly felt really nervous about the idea of going back to the room with him. She wasn't ready, she needed a drink or something. She couldn't just go and...

'Stop it Molly, you're distracting me.'

Molly gaped a little. 'Stop what? I haven't done anything.'

He folded the newspaper and leant forward looking her in the eye even as she tried to avoid his. 'You're worrying about us having sex again. Don't.'

'So...you mean we're not going to have sex.' She whispered the words back to him looking round to check no one was listening...happy to see them engaged in their own conversations. Now she thought they weren't having sex she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She could have laughed at her own fickleness.

Sherlock's voice matched her own but his low baritone seemed to rumble over her skin. 'Oh we are...most definitely. I just don't want you worrying about it. Now if you've finished your breakfast we may as well get going.'

Molly's nerves were back in full force and she felt as though she were on a roller coaster. Her emotions were all over the place but one thing she knew and that was just the thought of them having sex again had her feeling turned on.

She drank the last dregs of her tea and stood as he did, ignoring the comment from Freddie saying 'don't do anything I wouldn't do kids.' Vic laughed and Liv added, 'well that doesn't leave much out does it.'

As they left the room Sherlock linked his fingers through hers and brought her hand up to his mouth so he could kiss the back of it. The breath caught in Molly's throat at the look on his face and she suddenly felt a little more confident. He wanted this...he wanted her...maybe not as much as she wanted him but still, compared to a week ago this was a huge turnaround.

When they got back to the room she slipped off her light cardi and sandals and watched as Sherlock went and opened the French doors letting in some welcome air. He left the curtains closed over the space though to afford them some privacy from anyone walking in the grounds of the hotel. Then he pulled off his t shirt and walked slowly towards her.

 **You know me by now I'm sure and you know that I love to leave you wanting more ;). So let me know how much you want it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I don't know about you guys but that new Sherlock trailer last night really threw me for six. I have no idea what it all means except that all my works in progress will probably get blown out of the water by season 4. I may have to post them anyway though...can't bear to just throw them away.**

 **Anyway, here's counting down to the new episodes and hopefully this chapter is a bit of a diversion from all the angst.**

 **Chapter 14**

Molly could feel her heart hammering in her chest as a half-naked Sherlock walked up to her. She knew what she wanted to do but didn't know if she had the courage to do it. In the end the look in his eyes seemed to give her the green light to lift up her hand and let her fingers trace softly over the skin of his chest. She let her hand lie over his heart feeling the accelerated beat of it under the thin layer of his skin. She traced down his ribs and let one finger move in a circle around the small scar that signified his near death experience the year before.

She wanted her mouth to follow her hand and she found, now she was with him, that her nerves had more or less gone and she didn't want any barriers between them. She didn't want to have to stop and undress or undress him so she unzipped her summer dress and let it fall to the floor before she reached behind her and undid her bra letting it fall to the floor along with her dress followed soon after by her pants.

Sherlock had equally undressed as she had until they both stood naked. She noticed that Sherlock was already hard for her and she couldn't help but look down and lick her lips at the sight. He was smirking when she looked back up and she knew she must be blushing at being caught out ogling him in such an obvious way.

In the end she took his hand in hers tracing the veins on the back of it as she moved him over to the bed and pushed him lightly on his chest to indicate she wanted him to lie down. He seemed to be happy to follow her lead, for now, and he moved until he was lying fully on the bed then he watched as she climbed on with him.

She sat straddling one of his legs and finally did what she had been wanting to do since they'd started this. She leant over him and kissed him; feeling her breasts lightly brushing his chest and his hands coming up to ghost at her sides, sliding along her rib cage. The kiss was slow and sensual and Molly could feel her desire for him...her constant thrum of need...starting to unfurl itself.

She moved her mouth to his neck and slowly kissed and licked her way down it, loving being able to suck and bite on all those points she'd longed to taste over the last five years. Each mole and freckle received her loving attention.

She moved her hands over his shoulders and down his arms as she sat up for a moment bringing each of his hands to her mouth in turn so she could kiss and suck the tips of his fingers watching his eyes dilate as she took his index finger into her mouth hollowing out her cheeks as she did. She was conscious of his cock pulsing and standing erect down near her thigh...looking for her attention, but she was in no rush. She wanted to enjoy every minute of her time with him.

Finally she bent back over him as she kissed and bit on his flat nipples feeling them react and harden under her touch. He wasn't completely passive though. He brought his leg up so she could rub her sensitive quim against his thigh and his hands continued to move over her skin, to tangle in her hair and hold her to him. She slowly moved her way down across the muscles of his stomach and when she got closer to his needy cock she heard him let out a low moan of desire and she knew she was wet for him.

As she got level with his erection she couldn't help but look up at him to see him looking down at her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was a perfect O as she wrapped her hand around him and gave a slow experimental pump. His eyes finally closed as she slid him into her mouth and saw him fisting the sheets as he fought to control his reactions.

Gradually she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and took him deeper into her mouth with her hand wrapped around the base and she heard him let out a low strangled 'fuck'. Hearing him say that word in this moment had her moaning against the hardness of him in her mouth. She wanted to taste him, to feel him come but more than that she wanted him inside her, fucking her.

It was only when he threaded his hands into her hair and lightly pulled her up that she released him. He groaned at the loss of her mouth and he pulled her up so he could capture her lips in a hard kiss. His tongue was in her mouth tasting himself where he'd leaked into her and it was as though neither of them could get enough.

Before she could straddle him he turned her over leaning his weight on her pinning her to the mattress with the full length of his beautifully naked body. Molly wanted to spread her legs for him, to feel him entering her but he wouldn't let her.

Instead he finally broke off from the kiss and gave her a wicked smile, 'my turn.'

Molly was struggling to catch her breath at the turnaround and as he knelt above her with his knee between her thighs pressing on her centre he covered her breasts with his hands before using his mouth on each in turn. He had remembered just what she had liked from the night before and he took her to the brink of an orgasm without ever moving his hand or his mouth lower. Instead he kept her balanced on the edge until she was tugging on his hair and begging him for some kind of release.

He knelt back up and looked down on her as he took his cock in his hand and stroked himself almost lazily as he looked down on her, seeing her breasts red and swollen from his kisses.

Molly couldn't take her eyes off his hand and his cock and she was almost tempted to touch herself she was that close and that needy but when he moved down the bed and she realised what he was about to do she could only close her eyes and pray that he wouldn't tease her any further.

As his tongue swept over her clit she realised there was no possibility of more teasing, she was too close. She shamelessly ground herself against his face feeling his tongue entering her and she came and came hard.

She knew she was crying out his name, knew the door to the patio was open but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her hands were tangled in his curls, scraping his scalp and as she pulled on his hair she could feel his groan ripple through her.

There was no reprieve though. As she started to come back to her senses he made his way back up her body until he was positioned perfectly between her legs. As he kissed her she reached down between them and guided him into her; she ached to feel him filling her, stretching her.

As he pushed into her it felt so much better than her memories of the night before; that had felt like a dream whereas this was all hard, achingly beautiful reality. She opened her eyes wanting to see his face and their eyes met and she knew...she just knew that this was more than sex for him. She had never seen him look so open before, laying himself wide before her as he almost withdrew before plunging back into her. She had never known sex to feel so emotional..almost spiritual, she was completely lost in him...in them...in every action and reaction.

He lifted her legs a little higher as he moved and she felt him start to hit that sweet spot inside her over and over and she knew she would soon orgasm again and that this time he'd come with her. The effort of his thrusts affected his breathing and making him grunt and gasp against her shoulder. But it was when he said her name that she tipped over the edge. Hearing him calling her name, knowing it was him...that she was having sex with Sherlock...that knowledge alone made her come and as she did she felt his rhythm falter as his own release started.

He cried out and gave a final thrust of his hips and as he buried himself inside her she could feel him pulsing and pumping himself into her and she wanted him, all of him and more.

He kissed her and moaned her name into her mouth before turning them both slightly so he was lying more on his back with Molly splayed across him, their bodies still intimately connected as they caught their breath and came back down from their mutual high.

'God Molly that was...'

She smirked at the awe in his voice and lifted her head slightly. 'Don't tell me you're speechless, I've never heard you speechless before.'

She could feel his hand dancing across her shoulder and she hugged him to her even as she felt him slip out of her.

'Dammit I'm going to need another shower...will you join me?'

Molly nodded her head and they eventually made it through to the bathroom. She watched as he turned the water on and adjusted the settings, waiting for the temperature to settle and she couldn't help but let her eyes trail down his slim but muscular back, over the lush ripeness of his backside and down those long, long legs of his. She bit her lip as she smiled already aching to get her hands on his body once more.

Without even looking at her he commented. 'Dr Hooper, I'm shocked! I can feel your eyes raking over my body; I'm not an object you know.' He smirked though as he looked over his shoulder and she giggled. 'Oh but Mr Holmes with a body like that you are very much an object and I intend to handle you as much as possible.'

He climbed into the shower and pulled her in after him closing the door behind them and Molly let her hands glide over as much of his skin as she could reach, letting her hands follow wherever her eyes went. As she reached his hips and his backside he let out a low guttural noise and Molly could feel him starting to harden against her hip.

'God Molly, we don't have time for this but I swear I already want you again.' He bent his head and kissed her. The spray of the shower washing over the two of them as they clung to each other underneath it. As he pulled away he swept his hair back from his eyes and Molly felt as though she should pinch herself to see if this was all actually real. She still couldn't quite believe she got to see and touch Sherlock in all his naked glory.

They quickly showered, washing each other; each teasing the other as they did and Sherlock berated her as he dressed for the fact that he was sporting a pretty impressive erection.

'Today can't go fast enough...I swear there had better be time before we go to that blasted ball tonight or I'll explode.'

Molly just smiled to herself, his obvious desire and attraction giving her more and more confidence.

 **We will get back to the actual crime at some point but I hope all the fluffy, sexy Sherlolly has calmed your nerves a bit.**

 **I'm tempted to do a straw poll though. Who do you think Sherlock is saying 'I love you' too? I'd like it to be Molly but I think it's Mycroft. What do you guys think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, I'm back...not that I went very far. The countdown to Christmas is in full flow and I need to get a Christmas fic ready for you as well as posting this and wrapping presents...it'll all get done in the end though. Thanks you all so much for your support with this fic, I'm just so glad you're enjoying it xxxx.**

 **Chapter 15**

Sherlock couldn't help but be amazed at all the slight differences that being truly intimate with someone created over a duplicitous relationship. All those small smiles and touches which in the past he had tried to recreate with effort now seemed to come so naturally to him. It must have made a difference because Tom and Liv both seemed to notice that he and Molly were different in some way during the car ride and commented how them being away must have brought them closer together. He had thought he was the consummate actor but it seemed there were things even he just couldn't fake.

Goodwood was busy and the hill climb was in full swing by the time they arrived but they were delivered right outside the Cartier marquee and escorted through and out to the side of the track where they had an amazing view of all the activities, not that many of the people in that paddock seemed to be paying much attention. They were all far more interested in each other and in the hospitality.

Freddie spotted them first and called them over. The group had commandeered a couple of small tables and chairs as well as a half a dozen bottles of champagne and some strawberries.

Sherlock flicked through the timetable of events and some of the participants. He recognised a few of the names and even found himself vaguely interested in some of the cars registered to race. He'd always enjoyed cars and the thrill of driving fast; it was the adrenaline junkie in him coming out. The sound of some of the cars as they accelerated past them and on up the hill was all-encompassing. Sherlock could feel the noise vibrating in his gut and he found it more exhilarating than he had expected to.

He glanced over at Molly who was watching the latest car go past with a rapt expression on her face and it made him smile to see her so genuinely happy...especially knowing that he was part of the reason for that.

He'd almost...almost forgotten the case when there was a slight cough behind him and he rolled his eyes before standing.

'Lady Kinestra...or should I still call you Aunt Emily, it's been a long time.'

'Sherlock, I'm surprised to see you here, not your normal crowd.'

He internally applauded her for not letting on that she knew why he was there and he went on to explain how he'd run into his old friend Vic.

She smiled and said hello to some of the others and it was obvious that she knew them all quite well.

Finally she turned to Molly and frowned before looking back at Sherlock. 'Sherlock, are you not going to introduce me?'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had looked around to see an older lady, in her late fifties or early sixties, greeting Sherlock and it hadn't taken her long to realised that this was his mother's friend, the one who had commissioned him to recover her Jewel.

She seemed very aloof and stand offish and when she finally turned to Molly she looked at her as though she were something awful which had been dragged in accidentally. She asked Sherlock for an introduction.

'Lady Kinestra this is my partner, Doctor Molly Hooper.'

Molly smiled sweetly and shook her hand.

'A doctor, well at least that's something I suppose.'

Just then there was a friendly cry as Tom walked up to the group. He'd been off talking to a friend and getting yet another bottle of champagne.

'Emily, how lovely to see you. You're looking amazing as ever..how do you do it?' He kissed her warmly on both cheeks and Molly saw the older woman blush and bask in Tom's attention.

'Has no one got you a chair? Here have mine, I'll get myself another.'

He settled himself down next to Lady K and poured her some champagne as he enquired about mutual friends and family. Molly sat herself down next to Sherlock and the two of them exchanged a glance and raised their eyebrows at seeing Tom in action.

She carried on listening to bits of their conversation whilst enjoying the sight of the cars rushing past. Excitement was building a little as George was expected to go up in the next group.

Tom was still chatting in the background. 'I didn't realise you knew Sherlock's mother...he never mentioned you.'

'No, well that doesn't surprise me. He never did have good manners..always insolent, even as a child. But what can you expect...she married low you know.'

She had lowered her voice but her words were still audible and Molly frowned, looking at Sherlock to see his reaction. To the outside world it looked as though he hadn't heard but Molly knew he had. She could see the tightening around his mouth and his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

In a louder voice Lady Kinestra addressed the group. 'I do hope you're all coming to my ball this evening. It's in aid of some charity or other...a children's hospital I believe, I let my PA pick it.'

Most of the group, including Sherlock and Molly nodded their heads but Tom leant in and spoke in a quieter voice.

'I'm ever so sorry Emily but I'm afraid I can't go..the cost is unfortunately a little...'

'Nonsense Tom, you must come as my guest. Karon, make sure Lord Pyne's name is on the list.' She turned her head to her companion, a younger woman, who was stood waiting behind the group. She nodded and took out her phone.

'I don't suppose I could bring a guest with me could I? I know it's an awful imposition..'

Molly couldn't help but glance at the upper class woman who looked as though she had just chewed on a lemon.'

'Well really Thomas...who are we talking about here?'

'Just my sister, Olivia.'

Molly could have laughed aloud at the way Emily's face brightened. 'Your sister, well, of course. That's no problem at all. I look forward to meeting her. I do hope you'll save me a dance Tom, after all you do dance so well.'

'Of course Emily. It will be my pleasure and as for my dancing, it's only as good as the partner I'm with.' He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it and Molly was almost tempted to make a vomiting gesture. Sherlock caught her eye a second time and she had to bite her lip not to laugh out loud.

Lady K excused herself soon after boasting about her invite over to Goodwood House to meet with the March family who owned the estate and ran the festival. Sherlock couldn't help but mention he'd also received an invite but had declined it. Molly quizzed him on it after the older woman had left.

'I thwarted a kidnap plan against them a few years back, Lord March has kept in touch, through Mycroft, ever since and when he heard I was coming he offered us lunch in the house. Can't think of anything more boring and that I'd less like to do though. No benefit to it so I declined.'

Molly wasn't surprised. Sherlock was nothing if not meritocratic, wealth and status meant nothing to him he was more interested in intellect and value of contribution, whether someone was useful to him or not. She felt a little twinge at that thought. She hadn't actually had a conversation with Sherlock yet about feelings and she knew it was overdue. There was still that nagging doubt that he actually cared for her beyond physical attraction. He was barely capable of friendship did she really think he could fall in love.

She decided to make her excuses and get away for a short while. There was plenty to see at the festival from Formula One paddocks to stands and marquees. Sherlock made no move to come with her and in some ways it was a relief, she needed to get away and give herself some time to think.

It wasn't to be though as she heard Tom calling her name. She paused and watched as he jogged over to catch her up and the two of them took advantage of a break in the hill climbs to cross over to the other side of the race track and see what activities were going on.

As they browsed Tom openly talked about his conversation with Lady Kinestra.

'I'm assuming you heard what was being said given that you were more or less sat with us.'

Molly nodded shyly and waited for him to continue. She didn't want to pass judgement on him but she couldn't help it, she felt a little revolted at the idea of him seducing a woman who was thirty years older than him.

'You probably hate me...no, don't deny it. If I'm honest I hate myself. It's just...you've no idea. The expectations when your born into a title to live up to a certain lifestyle, to dress a certain way, act a certain way. It's funny because when you actually do have money to can dress and act however you goddamn please. I mean just look at Sherlock.'

Molly couldn't help but balk a little at the venom in his voice, the bitterness.

'I don't know why I'm saying these things to you. I've never actually said them out loud to anyone, not even Liv. It's just...I see something in you Molly.'

He stopped her walking and took her hands and she felt suddenly nervous at the turn of events.

'Tom, I...' She was shaking her head but he shushed her.

'No, let me finish. You're everything that I'm not Molly. You're down to earth, hardworking...money seems to mean very little to you. You're a good person. You make me wish I were a better man Molly. That I could deserve someone like you.'

She blushed at the underlying compliment in his words in the fact that he had always been so obvious in his attraction for her. In another life Molly could have seen herself falling for someone like Tom. He was so good looking and personable, always so cheery and open.

He let go of her hand and they carried on walking 'So, why him?'

Molly frowned. 'Why who?'

'Sherlock. Why him? From what I've heard the guy is a genius but some kind of sociopath. The stories Vic told us made him sound awful. Drug addict, womaniser, cheat and a complete bastard to anyone with an IQ lower than 150. So why him?'

Molly bit her lip as she tried to formulate her answer.

'It's hard to explain but when I look at him I don't see those things. I know he's a drug addict with a past and that he can be truly horrible to people at times, I've even been on the receiving end...no, don't worry..not since we got together.'

'It's just..I see so much more than that when I look at him. I see the genius. The burning drive within him when he's on a case. His loyalty and passion when it comes to his friends and his desire to do the right thing. Sometimes he does the wrong thing but it's always for a good reason, to get to the end solution. With his mind he could have gone down so many dark paths but he didn't..he chose to work with the police, chose to be a detective to help people...and...well, he needs me. He wouldn't ever acknowledge it...at least I don't think he would...but he needs me and I love him. I always have and I always will.'

Tom was silent for a minute as he absorbed what she had said and then he simply added. 'Well, then he's a very fortunate man and I hope he appreciates you...and if he ever doesn't, well you know where to find me.'

With that he grinned and took her hand as he towed her along to one of the stalls where he persuaded her to have a go with him on the car racing simulators.

 **I hope you like the interaction with Tom...of all the characters I've made up I think he's one of my favourites...anyway, I'll be back on Friday with another update so until then adieu.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I see there is much suspicion about Tom. I couldn't possibly tell you whether you're right or not :).**

 **Chapter 16**

Tom left her soon after that and Molly spent another half an hour looking around, managing to take a photograph or two of some of the cars and even catching a glimpse of Lewis Hamilton, one of the F1 drivers, as he walked with his security team from the F1 paddock to the British Racing Drivers compound.

She was excited to tell Sherlock and made her way back to their marquee where she found him chatting to Liv. Or maybe she should say Liv was chatting to him. She was sat by his side with her hand on his arm whispering into his ear and Molly couldn't help the sudden flare of jealousy that washed through her. It didn't help that as a couple Liv looked far better with Sherlock than Molly felt she did. They seemed to complement each other; both tall and slim. Her blond hair contrasting with his dark hair and she just carried herself with so much confidence and it was sexy as hell.

She reminded Molly of the woman she had heard connected with Sherlock in the past; Irene Adler. She didn't know much but she knew he'd seen her naked and she'd seen her website. She'd spent far too long looking at that woman's pictures and beating herself up about how she couldn't and wouldn't be able to compete. She remembered getting drunk a couple of nights after that Christmas party and seeing Sherlock in the morgue knowing she couldn't ever look or act like Irene with all her sexiness and confidence. Now here was Liv, attractive and confident, and all Molly's insecurities came flooding back along with Tom's words...'womaniser...cheat'.

Those were two words she'd never thought of in conjunction with Sherlock but there was so much about him that she still didn't know.

Part of her knew she should talk to him, to clear the air and understand how he truly felt about her but the other half didn't want to burst this bubble she was in. She almost wanted to stick her fingers in her ear and sing lalalalala so she wouldn't have to hear that it was just part of the case, that he'd got carried away, that he liked her but no more than that. And anyway they did have a case and she did have a part to play so now wasn't the right time.

So instead she put a smile on her face and made her way over, determined not to let him see her concerns.

Liv happily gave up her seat for Molly and moved away to talk to Freddie who was sitting on a nearby picnic rug sipping champagne and catching up with an oil smeared but excited George who had come to join them for a short while.

Molly debated what to do for a moment and instead of sitting in her chair she moved to sit on Sherlock's lap, making him have to sit up a little to accommodate her.

She put her arms around his neck and leant in to kiss him. She saw him look at her quizzically but just as her lips met his he started to smile and he willingly gave into the kiss as his arms came up to wrap around her waist pulling her closer.

When she was with him like this, kissing him and touching him, all her other fears and concerns fell away. It was just the two of them together and to Molly it just felt so perfectly right.

As the kiss deepened Molly could feel Sherlock humming with desire as his hands moved across her back and one wrapped around the base of her neck. Their tongues joined together and the rest of the world felt as if it were fading away and all Molly wanted was to be alone with him, to forget about cases and cars and just be able to give in to her need for him.

By the time they moved apart they were both breathing heavily. Sherlock rested his forehead against hers and gave her another quizzical look. 'And what was that for? Not that I'm complaining you understand but dammit Molly we're in public and I can't fuck you even though that's now what I want to do.'

Molly laughed at the obvious frustration in his voice but she knew her own body echoed it.

'No reason...well, maybe just because I can and I wanted to so I did.'

He smiled. 'Well, that's as good a reason as any I suppose. Anyway, I want to as well, so I will.' With that he moved to kiss her again and she felt his thumb brush against her cheek as his lips moved against hers. She let her hand move to his neck and she could feel his pulse thrumming under her palm, his desire for her showing in every increased beat. This is what's real, she thought, he wants me, desires me.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The afternoon wore on and by four most of the group were flagging somewhat. Phoebe suggested they head back to the hotel to get ready for the evening ball and there wasn't a single dissenting voice.

They all felt a little weary including Molly and she collapsed onto their bed as they got to the hotel announcing she needed a nap before she got ready.

'What time are we leaving?'

Sherlock kicked off his shoes and glanced at his watch. 'Eight. I'll wake you just over an hour before if you want.'

She nodded and yawned. 'What will you do?'

'I need to make a couple of calls to Mycroft and Lestrade. I'll be on the patio.'

She put her head on the pillow and was asleep within a matter of moments.

Her dreams were a jumbled mix, she was in Barts and autopsying Tom, holding his heart in her hand, and he was looking up at her with sad eyes. Then Liv drove through in a Ferrari laughing and Molly tried to explain that her brother was dead only to find she was talking to Sherlock instead. He was frowning and telling her that he'd never had a heart so why would she expect him to have one now. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't talk and as he walked away she tried to go after him but her arms and legs wouldn't move fast enough, it was as though she were wading through treacle and every movement was an effort. But the moment she awoke the dream blinked out like a light and she couldn't remember any of it...she was just left with a strangely groggy and dissatisfied feeling; it was then that she realised that she was no longer alone in the bed.

She was lying on her side and Sherlock's arm was around her waist and his lips were moving along her neck and shoulders. She stretched and pressed herself back against him hearing him let out a low groan as her backside came into contact with his erection and he ground himself against her as she smiled in delight.

His hand came up to caress her breast and as he lightly pinched her nipple she let out a sigh. The room felt warm and slightly muggy and it seemed to Molly as if she were still half dreaming as she turned in his arms and he leant over her to kiss her.

He wasn't wearing his t shirt anymore and she let her hands roam over his back and down his ribs feeling every scar that marred his torso. She loved feeling his weight on her pressing her down into the bed but she loved seeing him more so as he pulled back she went with him until he was lying on his back underneath her.

She ended up straddling him and she could feel him hard beneath her as she rocked against him watching as his eyes drank her in and his hands moved to unzip the dress that she'd absent mindedly fallen asleep in.

Once he'd undone it she pulled it off over her head and his hands eagerly went to her breasts. She unclipped her bra, wanting to feel him on her bare skin and she leant over him offering herself up to his eager and skillful mouth.

Her hands went straight to his trousers and she fumbled with his button and zip until she was able to slide her hand inside and feel his cock, warm and twitching, under her hand. The groan he let out against her breast seemed to roll through her entire body and she felt herself getting wetter for him.

She sat up a little, pulling away from him. She found she didn't want to wait any longer, wanting to be joined with him in the most intimate way possible so she pushed his shorts down before moving her knickers to one side then she slowly impaled herself on him. He felt big and she could feel him stretching her inside but it's wasn't uncomfortable it was glorious.

She leant over him again with her hands either side of his head and as she started to get her rhythm they kissed, their tongues sliding together and their teeth clashing as they felt the sheer intensity of the moment. Molly had never felt more alive, being with Sherlock was so much more than she had ever imagined and so much better than any other man she'd ever had sex with.

She could feel his hands sliding over her back, his fingers running slowly down her spine before they spread over her backside pulling her on to him as he pushed his hips up. Molly could feel herself building up to her climax. It was so close. She lifted her head and closed her eyes concentrating on the physical sensations rushing through her body.

Once again his mouth moved to her breast and as he bit down on her nipple she came. She found herself completely lost in him, calling out his name over and over. As she started to come back to herself she could tell from his breathing and his actions that he was close so she braced her hands against the headboard and she literally rode him, fucking him as hard as she could until she felt him give way with a roar. In that moment she decided there was nothing more enthralling than hearing him come.

His arms wrapped around her and he tightly hugged her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder, lightly kissing his neck.

'God, Molly we should have done this years ago...I was a fool for abstaining for so long. I'd forgotten just how much of a release you can get from sex.'

She smiled and chuckled lightly at the obvious wonder in his voice. It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door and Liv called through. 'Molly, are you in there?'

Molly let out a quiet groan but she pushed herself up and away, grabbing a last quick kiss before she did, then she wrapped a dressing gown around herself and open the door just enough to see her visitors.

Both Liv and Phoebe were stood there.

'Hey, we wondered if you wanted to come to our room to get ready? Helena is coming and we've ordered up some champagne. We can have a girly session and help do each other's hair and make-up...make it a surprise for the guys. What do you say?'

Molly smiled at the idea; it actually sounded quite fun and any help she could get to make her look the part for the charity ball was welcome. 'Sounds good, I'll have a quick shower and grab my stuff and then come round. What room are you in?'

'Room 7, we'll see you in a bit. Bye.'

 **Hope you like the sexy sex...a little bit of loving calm before the storm of the ball. So are we enjoying all the clips and spoilers about season 4 or panicking about what is to come :0 ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A week today and it will be Christmas, two weeks and it will be the first Sherlock of season 4. Not long to go now. Thank you for all my reviews and sorry for not replying to some...fanfiction was playing up a little.**

 **Chapter 17**

Molly actually felt quite excited about the evening to come. An extravagant, posh charity ball was so far out of her normal day to day life and it almost made her feel like a fairytale princess.

As she left her room with her dress bag over her arm she could hear Sherlock in the shower. A small part of her wished she was in there with him but there was something sexy about him not seeing her getting ready for the evening and being able to surprise him.

She knocked lightly on the girl's door and Phoebe quickly opened it ushering her in. Helena was sat in her dressing gown at the dressing table styling her hair whilst Liv was sat drinking a glass of champagne in a set of very riskee bright red underwear, which made Molly almost blush. She looked amazing and very sexy and Molly wished she could be that confident.

'Hey, come in. Do you want a glass?' Phoebe walked over to the table which held a couple of bottles in ice buckets. Molly nodded and put her dress down on the bed before she took her glass. The liquid was cool and refreshing. She worried she was getting too much of a taste for expensive alcohol but then decided to just go with the flow. She hadn't drunk much at the Festival and she needed to relax before they left for the ball so why not.

Helena swivelled around in her seat as she out the finishing touches to her long black hair which she'd put up in an intricate chignon. 'Do you want me to do your hair for you?'

Molly bit her lip nervously not sure what to say but then Liv butted in. 'The answer to that question is yes, if you were wondering, Helena is amazing with hair. Not that I need it.' She indicated towards her short bob. 'Too much time spent with other girls in finishing school isn't that right Hel.'

'Yes, something like that. It was fucking boring though...all girls and no boys.'

'Apart from when you sneaked out...which knowing you was every night.' Liv laughed and Helena joined in raising her glass.

Liv turned her attention to Molly. 'So, what about you Molly? What's your story? You don't seem very poor little rich girl. I mean you're a bit unique in this group...what with having a real job and all. What is it you do again? Something grim wasn't it...funeral director?'

Molly smiled shyly as she sat down in the seat that Helena had just vacated, letting the younger woman get to work on her hair. 'Pathologist, I do autopsies.'

The others all grimaced with Phoebe letting out a 'shit, that sounds awful.'

Molly shook her head, used to this reaction. 'I know, but actually I really enjoy it...working out why someone died, giving the family answers.'

'And that's how you met Sherlock?' Asked Helena as she brushed through Molly's long locks.

'Yes, I've known him for a few years now. He helps the police with some of their murder cases so that's how we met. We've not been dating long though.'

'How come, I mean you two seem perfect together?'

Molly shrugged. 'Well, to be honest I've had a crush on him for years.'

Liv raised her glass. 'Well, who the fuck wouldn't. Guy's a walking sex machine. Please tell me he's as good in bed as he looks like he would be.'

Molly's blush seemed to answer that question and had the other three laughing and making jealous comments about how lucky she was.

She looked in the mirror at Helena. 'So how long have you been with George?'

'Too long! We just seem to be drifting and I'm not sure we're ever going to move on. I've been hinting at getting married for about a year but he's just not picking up on it at all. I know he loves me but he just doesn't want to commit.'

There was a silence before Liv piped up that she should withhold sex until he caves in and they all giggled when Helena looked so miserable at the idea.

Liv then turned her attention to Phoebe. 'So come on Pheebs how come you're so quiet? You and Freddie seem to be getting together...I didn't know you were so close. I thought you still had a thing for my brother.'

Molly saw Phoebe blush and remembered how quickly she had agreed to be Tom's partner in the tequila contest.

'You know I like your brother. I have for years, but neither of us has any money and...well, it wouldn't matter to me, I could live without it but Tom...' She trailed off and Liv laughed but it was a hollow kind of laugh.

'Yes, us Pyne's we have expensive tastes. No slumming it if we can help it. Money over love that's our motto.' She took another swig of champagne and then stood up. Molly couldn't help but be in awe of her tall, slim figure in that shocking lingerie complete with stocking and suspenders. 'Ah well, time to get dressed and go into battle...hey girls.'

Liv's dress was a matching red sheath dress which fitted her to perfection giving an illusion of curves to her boyish figure. Phoebe was in a silver sequinned dress with a high front and a back which plunged almost down to her backside and Helena was in black and gold.

Molly had gone with a cranberry dress with an off the shoulder v necked lace bodice. It fitted her figure until just below her hips where it flared out slightly to the floor. When she put it on and looked in the mirror she barely recognised herself. Helena had given her an up do and pinned it with a beautiful diamanté comb and her make-up, curtesy of Phoebe, seemed to accentuate all her good features and minimise her bad. She let out a small gasp, 'oh, I love it.'

'So you should, you scrub up quite well for a commoner.' Molly shook her head but smiled at Liv who she knew had said the comment in jest.

'You could do with some jewellery,' Helena added. 'I might have something you could borrow.'

That was when Molly remembered Sherlock wanting to know the colour of her dress. She told the others and decided to make her way back to her room to collect it. She thanked them for helping her and promised to catch up with them shortly.

As she made her way to Sherlock she really did feel amazing and she couldn't help the grin which had spread across her face. She wondered how Sherlock would look, knowing he would probably be very sexy in his tux.

He opened the door and looked to be about to turn away when he caught sight of her. She saw his eyes rake over her and he bit his lip as he indicated for her to come in. She just hoped he liked what he saw, she certainly liked his look which was just as good as she had imagined. He was in a perfectly fitted black tuxedo with a black waistcoat and a pristine white shirt though his top button was open and his bow tie was hanging loose.

'Molly, you look...beautiful.'

She blushed and smiled. 'Thank you Sherlock. You don't look so bad yourself. Do you need help with your bow tie?'

'No, I'm just leaving it to the last minute, I hate wearing them...they always feel so restrictive.' He turned away. 'You need the jewellery..hang on.' He walked over to the wardrobe which housed a small personal safe in the bottom corner. A moment later he stood back up with a flat, red velvet box in his hand. He opened it and Molly saw the most amazing garnet necklace and earrings. The necklace was gold with a veritable waterfall of diamonds and garnets falling into a V shape which would match the dress perfectly.

Sherlock motioned to her to turn around and he gently clasped the necklace into position before bending his head to kiss her neck. 'I thought maybe I was sated for the day after our indulgence this afternoon but seeing you...like this...' He groaned and kissed her neck again and Molly's couldn't help but lean back against him feeling his hands on her waist before they slid up to lightly cup her breasts.

He let out a sigh and then pulled away before passing her the earrings. ' I suppose we'd better go. Just...same rules apply Molly. Let me know if anyone shows an interest in the necklace...and don't let me get collared into dancing with too many other people...or stuck with anyone I'm likely to insult.'

'So no one then?' Giggled Molly. He only made her laugh more when he rolled his eyes at her joke.

By the time they got to Lady Kinestra's home it was almost dark. Though home wasn't really how Molly would describe the stately house that they seemed to be arriving at.

A red carpet had been laid down the wide, stone steps and they were dropped off there by the driver that Mycroft had lent them for the weekend. Once again Tom and Liv were with them and their car was followed by another owned by George which the rest of the group had travelled in.

They walked up the steps and handed in their tickets to the event whilst Tom had a word with the butler who confirmed he and Olivia were on the private guest list, then they made their way into the crowded ball room.

The room seemed to be almost the full length of the back of the house with large French doors opening out onto a stone patio. It was lit by three amazing crystal chandeliers which hung above the dancers and the onlookers and everywhere Molly looked there was money and opulence and extravagance. She could feel her nerves starting to kick in and she tightened her grip on Sherlock's arm.

He bent his head to hers. 'Don't worry Molly you fit in perfectly and look amazing. Come...dance with me.'

He pulled her towards the dance floor where a waltz was just about to begin. 'Do you even know how to dance?' Molly asked as she moved into her arms.

'Oh Molly...I like that I can still surprise you.'

The music started and as he swept her around the floor she realised that this was yet another thing that Sherlock was extraordinarily good at. She felt like she could dance with him all night.

Too soon though the dance ended and they made their way over to the others. Sherlock fell into conversation with Vic whilst Tom passed Molly a drink before putting his arm around her with his hand on her shoulder, he leant in conspiratorially.

'Can I just say Doctor Hooper how unbelievably jealous I am of you being with Sherlock? You look stunning, absolutely stunning. Please say you'll dance with me...give me that much at least.'

Molly couldn't help but smile and agree, letting him lead her back onto the dance floor.

He was almost as good as Sherlock. Technically they were probably as good as each other but Molly figured that Sherlock won out due to her emotional attachment to him.

Tom was very complimentary though and Molly saw the jealous looks that she was receiving from some of the other women in the room, particularly the older ones.

As the song came to an end Tom thanked her but was then accosted by some woman that Molly didn't know, leaving her to make her way back alone. At the same time she saw Sherlock with a grimace on his face leading Lady Kinestra on the dance floor and Molly couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a death row prisoner on his way to the hang mans noose.

 **The ball has started so let the fun begin...the night is set to be a shocking one in more ways than one! Do I have you intrigued yet?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay, first official day of my winter holiday and I have the nightmare of shopping to look forward to. Ah well, it will soon be done and then I can enjoy a glass of mulled wine.**

 **Chapter 18**

Molly found herself a drink and walked around the edge of the dance floor. She saw Sherlock turning expertly, with Lady Kinestra in his arms, a resigned but bored look upon his face and she couldn't help but repress another giggle.

It was then that she noticed Vic sitting on his own and also watching Sherlock but his was a very wistful expression and it had her walking around until she could join him, sitting down on the vacant chair by his side.

Vic glanced at her briefly and smiled sadly before he turned his gaze back to Sherlock.

'Even after all these years he's still the same in so many ways. He takes my breath away sometimes.'

Molly watched Vic watching Sherlock and she couldn't help but feel curious.

'What was he like, when he was younger?'

Vic let out a small, wry chuckle and shook his head. 'Probably much like he is now; brilliant, amazing, awful, cruel.'

He sat back a little in his chair and Molly waited, knowing he was going to elaborate further. She didn't have to wait long.

'He went to Oxford early you know. He was fifteen I think when he started, probably far too young for someone like him to be away from home. I met him in my first year and his last. Our families moved in the same circles and somehow it was suggested and agreed that we share a flat together given that by then we were both eighteen. So we did. It seemed no one in his own year was prepared to share with him and I soon realised why.'

'It was a small two bed place near the city centre and it was a wild year. I couldn't have asked for a better or worst start to my time at Oxford; great for my social life, awful for my studies. It was like our front door was a revolving one, particularly where Sherlock was concerned. Life was one big high and he seemed to bring home a different person every night; male, female it didn't seem to matter to him. They'd arrive all joyful; kissing him and pulling on his clothes, not even noticing my presence, and they'd leave a couple of hours later tearful and swearing at him whilst he stood gloriously naked in his doorway telling them some scathing home truths.'

Vic laughed as he remembered, still with his eyes focused on Sherlock as he danced and whirled across the floor.

'Then he'd drag on a dressing gown and either join me on the settee watching some crap on telly or if he was really bored he'd shoot up, we both would. We were, as much as it's possible for Sherlock, friends.'

'Of course he had some regular hangers on, those who were masochistic enough to come back for more figuring that the pleasure of being fucked by him outweighed the misery afterwards.'

There was something about the way he said that that made Molly look at him more closely but before she could even ask the questions he turned and nodded his head.

'Oh yes, I was one of them. Don't get me wrong I'm not gay, at least I wasn't before and I haven't been since but there's just something so amazingly alive about him isn't there? It's like being caught up in the centre of a whirlwind and when he gives you his full, undivided attention there is nothing more heady and exhilarating. So yes, we hooked up more than once but we'd wake up later and it would be almost like he'd forgotten who I was or he couldn't quite remember why I'd been there. That was almost more cruel that the insults.'

He paused for a moment, lost in his memories, but then went on. 'But do you want to know the worst thing?'

Molly nodded, totally fascinated by this insight into Sherlock as a young man. 'Go on.'

'Throughout all this chaos and debauchery he aced every single exam. Finished the damn year with a first whilst I barely made it through to my second year. He hadn't even tried.'

'My parents tried to persuade me to live with someone else in my second year but Sherlock was staying on to do his masters and...if I'm honest, I was a little bit in love with him. I think anyone who knows him...and I mean really knows him, can't help but fall for him despite or because of all his sadistic, sociopathic ways. I was drawn to him like the proverbial moth to the flame.'

'It went downhill pretty fast though. He had not had a good summer, his parents were on his case about the drugs, some girl had accused him of getting her pregnant..' He put his hand up quickly to allay Molly's fears. 'He hadn't, she was just gold digging because she knew he had money and wouldn't remember whether he'd fucked her or not...but they forked out for a paternity test, they weren't cheap back then but I suppose it was worth it when it came back negative.'

'Anyway, he'd decided to go cold turkey on the sex and instead he ramped the drugs right up. About two weeks after term started I came home and he was passed out on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own vomit.'

Molly put her hand over her mouth not sure if she wanted to hear more or not. It was her worst fears for him realised.

'I got him to hospital and contacted his brother; he'd been to see him once or twice trying to keep him straight. Anyway Mike came and took him away to some rehab place and that was it. I never saw him again. I tried; I rang the family to see how he was and to see if I could visit but they blocked me at every turn. I waited to see if Sherlock himself would look me up but he never did. He moved on without so much as a backward glance didn't he? He hadn't really cared at all. I didn't see him again until a week or so ago in Quaglino's and you know the rest.'

They were both quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Molly couldn't help but wonder if she would have the same fate. Did he really care? Would he walk away from her without a second thought?

Vic must have sensed what she was thinking because he put his hand over hers and squeezed it lightly.

'He has changed though. He's so much more mellow, obviously off the drugs and...well, if Sherlock can love anyone then he loves you. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he does when he looks at you. You're good together, you balance him out.'

Molly wanted to ask him more but just then a shadow fell over her and she looked up into Sherlock's face and saw he was holding his hand out.

'Come on, I want to dance with someone I choose to dance with. I need something to erase the memories of dancing with that harridan and anyway, I don't trust Vic not to be telling you awful things about my past.' Just then he seemed to look more deeply at both of them and he inhaled sharply. 'Ah, it seems I'm too late. Thanks Vic.' He added the last in a sarcastic tone.

'You're welcome old chap, anytime.'

Molly took his hand and stood, letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

As he took her in his arms he looked down and frowned. 'You know I wish I could say none of it was true because I suspect he didn't pull any punches with what he told you. Nothing I did in that year was virtuous or redeeming in anyway. All I can say is it was a long time ago and I was a different person.'

Molly smiled and nodded not really knowing how she felt about what she'd heard. She didn't say anything and he didn't elaborate further and they ended the dance on a slightly uncomfortable note.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Two hours later and Molly's feet were killing her in her new shoes plus she desperately needed the loo. She felt like she had danced with everyone, a second dance with Tom, one with Vic and she'd just finished dancing with George. She decided she needed to find Sherlock again but first she had to find a bathroom. Helena pointed her in the direction of one and she set off through a maze of rooms and corridors amazed that someone actually lived in a house this large. It made her flat look like a slum.

She heard a noise and opened the door it came from wondering if it was the room she was looking for only to be confronted by the sight of Tom and Phoebe locked in what was far more than just a passionate embrace. She heard herself gasp in shock but they were too engrossed in each other to notice and after a moment of paralysis Molly pulled the door quietly too.

She finally found the bathroom and after locking the door she kicked off her shoes and then leant against the sink remembering what she had just seen. Phoebe had been in Tom's arms pressed up against the wall. Her dress had been pushed up to her hips and his trousers were around his thighs as he fucked her, his backside jerking back and forth whilst Phoebe moaned out his name. Molly couldn't seem to wipe the image from her mind and she didn't know what to do...if she should do anything at all.

She knew Phoebe had a thing for Tom but it was also clear that she was with Freddie. Was this a one off thing or an affair? Was it any of Molly's business at all? She couldn't help but feel a little grubby at having seen it and disappointed in their duplicitousness.

It was only made worse when she bumped into Liv and Helena on her way back. Liv helped her straighten her hair clip as Helena asked if she'd seen Phoebe. 'Freddie was looking for her, she apparently promised him the last dance but he can't find her anywhere. I wondered if she'd gone to the loo.'

'I..err.. no I didn't see her..sorry.' She knew she was blushing and she hoped they couldn't see through her lie but they didn't seem to notice as they moved on.

When she went back into the ball room it felt hot, too crowded and oppressive. She felt as though she had had enough of her first ball and she hoped Sherlock might feel the same way and be happy to leave. On that basis she figured she knew where he might be and that was out on the patio no doubt sneaking a cigarette.

She wasn't wrong and she sighed with relief as she moved towards him. He was chatting with a disgruntled looking Freddie but turned as she put her hand on his arm only for his face to morph into a frown as he looked at her.

'Molly, the necklace, where is it?'

She felt a jolt of shock and a sick feeling as she put her hand up to her neck to find nothing there. That beautiful necklace...the one left by his grandmother was missing and Molly had no idea who might have taken it.

It was around the same time that there was a scream coming from the ball room. Before Molly could even react Sherlock had moved past her and set off at a run into the room. Molly and Freddie followed him and pushed their way through a knot of people until finally Molly made it to the front and could see what was happening.

There was no sign of Sherlock but Helena had sunk to the floor holding out her hands which were covered in blood. Tom was holding her and she was sobbing and crying. 'She's dead...Phoebe's dead. She's been murdered.'

 **Dun, dun, duuuunnnnn. So it's all kicking off, the revelations about Sherlock's youth, the missing necklace, Tom and Phoebe and now a murder. I hope you enjoyed it xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**It makes me happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter...there was a lot going on. Let's see what's happening in the aftermath.**

 **(By the way has anyone else seen Rogue One and if you did did you spot Anderson? That man gets around :))**

 **Chapter 19**

Molly heard Freddie's gasp of horror behind her but even as she felt a pang of distress for him she set off pushing her way through the crowds and down into the corridor that she'd been in not that long ago; the one where she had come across Tom and Phoebe having sex.

It was surprisingly quiet and she quickly kicked off her shoes, holding them in her hands so she could run down the carpeted hallways. She turned the final corner and almost ran into one of the waiters who seemed to be nervously standing guard.

'Sorry miss, I can't let anyone through. We're waiting for the police.'

'I'm with Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. I'm a doctor.'

Sherlock's voice echoed out of the room just up on the right behind the young man. 'It's fine. Let her in.'

Molly didn't wait for him to move she just dodged past him and then slowly entered the room she'd been in only fifteen short minutes ago. It was still dark, only the light from the corridor and the windows lighting it. This time instead of passion she just saw death. Phoebe was lying on her side, her eyes still open and showing the shock and pain of her last moments. As ever Molly felt an infinite sadness at a life cut short but her medical training overrode it.

She quickly knelt down, avoiding the small pool of blood and put her fingers to the young woman's throat. No pulse.

Sherlock was moving quietly around the body and she wondered how much more he saw than she did.

He spoke and his voice was low so as to not be heard by anyone else.

'We haven't long. The police will be here soon enough, destroying all the evidence. She had been drinking and had had at least one line of cocaine.' His hands and fingers pointed towards what to Molly were invisible signs.

'She'd also had sex. Recently.'

She found her voice then. 'It was with Tom. I...well, I came across them by accident. They didn't see me but I saw them. That was fifteen minutes ago when I was looking for the bathroom.'

Sherlock let out a deep breath and seemed to be thinking so Molly didn't interrupt. She gave the body a once over but the cause of death was obvious. A single stab wound to the heart with a pair of scissors. They were still sticking out of her body looking like some kind of monstrous practical joke.

Sherlock moved again and picked up a small clutch bag that Phoebe had brought with her. He seemed to have acquired some latex gloves and Molly found herself wondering if he always carried a pair. She remembered the old scout promise of Be Prepared and had to stifle an inappropriate giggle at the idea of Sherlock as a Boy Scout.

She was truly shocked however when Sherlock pulled her own garnet and diamond necklace from Phoebe's bag. Her hand went back to her neck automatically though her eyes were telling her it wasn't there.

He hesitated a moment but then held it out to her. 'Put it back on.'

'No...I...it's evidence.'

He huffed in exasperation. 'Well I know that Molly. Trust me...put it back on. Quick, the police have arrived.'

Molly did as he asked and just as she finished and stood back up the first officer arrived in the doorway. Sherlock introduced himself and Molly but they didn't appear to have heard of him and gave him short shrift. They took his name, address and telephone number but asked him to leave. When they heard that Molly was a doctor they unbent a bit, letting her stay and they asked her a number of questions about the body, initial view of cause and time of death and then having obtained her contact details she too was escorted out of the room.

There was a buzz on her phone which she quickly retrieved from her small bag. It was a text from Sherlock telling her not to come into the ball room but to ring him first. She did and he arrange to meet her in the front entrance.

A moment later and she was with him. The police weren't allowing anyone out of or into the property but didn't seem to mind the guests moving around the ballroom, buffet room and front hall. Sherlock took Molly's hand and pulled her to one side.

'I've been in touch with Lestrade. He's going to see if he can get some involvement in the case but it's all so damned political. Anyway I wanted to be with you when we rejoin the group. I don't believe Phoebe was the thief which means someone planted that necklace on her and whoever it is will be shocked to see it around your neck again. I want to be able to see their reactions. Are you ready?'

Molly nodded and just for a moment her eye caught Sherlock's and he smiled before bending his head and kissing her. 'Have to say, it was damned sexy seeing you in work mode in that dress.'

Molly couldn't help but laugh and shake her head; only Sherlock would view her job as anything remotely sexy. She had to admit though that it made a pleasant change. Most of her previous boyfriends had been vaguely horrified and very dismissive or uninterested in her job. That's when she felt a jolt of shock at having internally referred to Sherlock as her boyfriend. Is that what he was now?

She looked up at him and felt a burst of affection for him that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with love. She loved him so much it almost hurt and she just hoped he felt something more than physical attraction for her.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Together they arrived back into the ball room and Sherlock made their way over to where their friends, no doubt including the murderer, were sitting. He watched closely as each of them caught sight of himself and Molly and tried to deduce if any of them looked shocked or guilty or any other reaction that was unusual.

Tom in particular was looking very distracted and uncomfortable, probably due to the fact that he'd just had sex with the victim, maybe because he'd killed her and was now nervous about getting away with it.

Liv looked bored and as though she wished to be anywhere else. She was sat down with a drink and looked consummately comfortable, which in itself was odd.

George was looking stressed and nervous and seemed to be looking for someone. That someone was probably Helena who was no doubt still with the police given that she'd found the body.

Vic and Freddie were sat together. Freddie had obviously been crying and Vic was obviously high.

None of them seemed to pay much attention to Sherlock and Molly except Liv who sat forward and started asking them questions.

'Good you're back, I'm assuming the police are here now. How did she look? Was it ghastly? I expect it was...I've never seen a dead body.'

Tom put his hand on her shoulder and indicated to Freddie who was crying again. 'Come on Livvy...leave it alone.'

She rolled her eyes and leant back in her chair again before passing her empty glass to her brother. 'Well be a dear then and get me another drink; looks like we're in for a long and tedious night.'

She wasn't wrong in that respect and Sherlock made repeated calls to Lestrade to try to move things along. It seemed the local police just weren't playing ball though and Greg was making his way down to West Sussex to join them and try to exert some influence in person.

Meanwhile the local police were slowly making their way through the room taking contact details from everyone before they could leave. Given their own connection to the victim they were left for last before being individually interviewed by a frankly incompetent Detective Inspector who sounded and acted as though he had swallowed a Blackstone's Police Manual.

'I believe you spent some time with the body alone. Can I ask why?'

Sherlock couldn't help but be pedantic. 'Of course you CAN ask, whether you will or not is up to you.'

The man looked positively confused and Sherlock let out a scoffing laugh. 'Never mind. I wanted to see the body before you clod hoppers got here and destroyed the evidence.'

The conversation seemed to deteriorate from then on in and by the time Lestrade got there Sherlock was in cuffs.

Sherlock could hear him in the next room.

'Listen, I get it I really do. I know he's an arse but unfortunately he is actually pretty good at his job and if you want to catch the killer then you're better off working with him.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had had a brief chance to catch up with Greg when he'd arrived. He'd been surprised to see her but she just used the cover story that she'd been helping Sherlock with a case, she wasn't sure if she felt confident enough to tell Greg that she was in any kind of relationship with Sherlock and it didn't seem appropriate anyway, he was there to investigate a murder not catch up on gossip.

She only saw Sherlock once more when he came to tell her he'd probably be working all night and to go back to the hotel with the others and return home the next day without him if she didn't hear from him.

She didn't and so she duly packed up their room and left his belongings in his case on the bed before she exited the room and went to meet the others in reception.

The journey home with Tom and Liv was a quiet one. Liv fell asleep, leaning on her brother and he stared out of the window for most of the journey. Molly sank into her own thoughts which mostly revolved around Sherlock. When they'd set out on this trip they had been faking their relationship and now...well, Molly hoped they were starting something, she really did, but they still hadn't spoke of feelings or commitment and now, with him gone, she felt more confused than ever.

She'd almost forgotten that Tom and Liv were there until he suddenly spoke.

'You know I never really believed in love. I was always too practical for that but I think if I loved anyone it was probably Phoebe. I know she loved me and...well, I just wish I'd been brave enough to tell her.'

He was still staring out of the window and Molly didn't know whether he was looking for a response from her or not. After a moment he turned his head and looked at her with those astonishingly blue eyes.

'Or maybe I'm just being melodramatic. Giving her death some romance so I can feel like the tragic hero of the tale...who knows?' He gave her a tight smile and then went back to his perusal of the passing countryside.

Molly found herself glad to get back to her home. It might be small and slightly shabby but it was hers and it was real. Toby greeted her warmly and she picked him up sinking her face into his fur. 'Oh Tobes, you have no idea how glad I am to see you.'

 **So, our couple are now separated and they still haven't had a chance to really talk...I sense difficult times ahead, how about you?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, sorry I'm a little bit late posting but there was a bit of an event on yesterday and it got in the way of me faffing about on fanfic :). I did get a lovely Ben calendar from my son though and a book about Sherlock Holmes from my husband so it was all good...unlike our favourite pair in my fic, where all is not good :(.**

 **Chapter 20**

Molly didn't see Sherlock for two days. She only heard that he was back when she had a call from Mary wanting to fix up a meeting so she could hear all about the weekend away. In the end they met in a small cafe just across from Barts in Molly's lunch hour. Mary brought Elizabeth with her and she slept in her pram for most of the visit giving the two women a chance for a bite to eat and a proper catch up.

Once the waitress had taken their order Mary got straight to business. 'So, did the sexy nightdress idea work?'

Molly shook her head but couldn't help but smile. 'I didn't actually wear it.'

Mary looked exasperated. 'Oh Molly don't tell me you chickened...hang on, you're smiling. Why are you smiling?'

Molly still didn't say anything but she just could not get the smile off her face and Mary had picked up on it.

'You got together didn't you? Oh my God. How? When? Tell me everything.'

'Honestly...I don't really know. One minute we were faking the relationship and the next we weren't. Maybe the whole physical side just got out of hand and he got carried away.'

Mary snorted and sat back in her chair shaking her head. 'No, there's one thing Sherlock doesn't do and that's get carried away. Everything is calculated and thought through...even his drug use. You know that. So if the two of you had sex and I'm assuming it did go that far..' She paused and waited until Molly nodded. 'Right, well if you had sex it was because he wanted to not because he got carried away. So, come on...how was it?'

'Mary!'

'Oh come on. I've barely had sex in weeks. Having a small baby who's breast feeding is not conducive to a happy sex life. I need to live vicariously through others.'

They broke off for a moment as the waitress brought their food and then caught each other's eye as she left and started laughing.

'Fine, it was good...well, more than good. God Mary he was amazing, it was so much more than I'd even imagined it would be. He can...well anyway, let's just say having a mind palace can be an advantage.'

Mary's eyes widened. 'Oh, I never thought of it being used like that...maybe John could start one.'

She took a mouthful of food and chewed before continuing. 'So, how have you left things? Is this all official now, can I tell John? Not that I've seen him for the last 24 hours.'

Molly chewed on her lip. 'Well, see here's the thing. We never really got a chance to talk about the future or feelings or anything.'

'So this was just a one off?'

'Well...'

'You dirty dog, you shagged more than once didn't you? And you're telling me this isn't more and might be just physical. We are talking about the same guy aren't we. Sherlock 'I'm married to my work' Holmes because having sex twice for him is as good as a marriage proposal.'

Molly shook her head and looked a little upset. 'No, Mary, please don't say that. I don't want to get my hopes up. I just need to see him again and talk and then we can take it from there.'

'And when will that happen, have you fixed up a time with him?'

Molly avoided Mary's gaze and kept her eyes on her plate where she was currently pushing around a piece of tomato.

'Molly...you have been in touch with him haven't you!'

'Well, he's busy with the case...'

'Bollocks!'

Molly looked up in shock before the two of them broke into a gentle laugh. Mary shook her head.

'No, but seriously Molly, this is just as important as his case...YOU are just as important. You need to text him. Promise me you will.'

'Fine...I promise.' She glanced at her watch and let out a yelp. 'God, is that the time. I'm giving a lecture to some student in ten minutes I'd better get back.'

They said their goodbyes and as Molly made her way back over the street she promised herself she'd contact him.

The trouble was she kept wimping out and it was 24 hours before she finally plucked up the courage. It was a fairly simple text

 **Hi. Just me, do you fancy meeting up tonight or tomorrow for coffee and a chat? Mx**

It didn't take him long to reply and when he did Molly found her nerves giving way to anger.

 **No, sorry. Busy. SH**

She wasn't sure what answer she was going to get from him but she was damn well sure it wasn't this one. She inhaled deeply and shoved her phone back in her pocket as she contemplated what she should do next. She could go round to Baker St tonight and confront him but she didn't even know if he was even in London. God, he was infuriating.

She was just thinking she might ring Mary and see what she'd heard from John when her phone rang. It was Vic.

'Hi Molly, I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with the rest of us tonight at the Garrick. We're planning on raising a glass or two to Phoebe's memory. I couldn't get hold of Sherlock though.'

Molly decided to hedge a little. 'No, well he's busy with a case so tends to go AWOL for a while.'

'Oh right, fair enough. Well, I'm happy to pick you up on my way if you fancy it.'

She was on the verge of giving a polite decline when her anger resurfaced. Why should she have to wait or miss out on a night out because Sherlock was being an arse. She deserved to have some fun.

'Yes, go on...why not.'

'Fine, text me your address and I'll pick you up at nine. No point starting too early the place will be dead...oops I shouldn't really be talking like that, not given poor Pheebs. Anyway, nine it is.'

He hung up and Molly set about her afternoon's work with a little more vigour and a lot more wrath.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Vic was true to his word and pulled up in his Ferrari within a couple of minutes of Molly exiting her building. She awkwardly dropped herself into the low bucket seats wishing she could be a bit more graceful but Vic didn't seem to notice and just greeted her cheerfully.

'There should be quite a few of us there. Everyone knew poor Pheebs, it seems mad to think she won't be joining us. Do you know if Sherlock's still helping the police to find her killer?'

'I assume so. I haven't really heard from him. Like I said he tends to go a bit silent when he's in the middle of a case. I'm sure I'll hear from him soon enough.' She could help the ripple of nerves that ran through her as she said that. All day she'd veered between anger and distress and she worried whether she'd slap him or hug him next time she saw him.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the club and Molly and Vic headed in. Things were just getting going and Tom poured them both some champagne from the bottle that Freddie had just ordered. A few minutes later they were joined by George and Helena and some others that Molly recognised as regulars in the club.

As the evening wore on there was much gossip and chit chat but little remembrance of Phoebe and Molly soon realised that it was more of an excuse for a night out and a reason to drink. She felt a little sad that even here amongst the people who called themselves her friend that there was so little emotion at her passing. Tom was the only one who looked genuinely sad but when Molly quizzed him on it he commented that it would probably soon pass and no doubt sooner than it ought.

When she asked him where his sister was he just shrugged. 'Who knows, she's a law unto herself that one. I would have thought that she'd be here sucking up to Freddie now that Phoebe is out of the way; looks like she must have found herself other fish to fry.'

It was then that the doors to the club opened and Sherlock and Liv arrived looking very close. She had her arm around his neck and his around her waist and they were laughing together; neither of them noticing the group at the bar that had gradually fallen silent as they looked from the newly arrived couple to Molly and back again.

Molly felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Here she was thinking he was busy and all this time he'd just been fucking her around whilst he was getting it on with Liv. Liv who she'd always felt inferior to; whose innate confidence and beauty just made Molly want to curl up in a corner and hide. No wonder he wasn't interested in meeting up with mousy Molly Hooper. He was out of her league and always had been.

She couldn't do nothing though and she walked up to the pair of them seeing Sherlock's face morph from laughter to seriousness whilst Liv just said a quiet, 'oops' in his ear.

'I thought you were busy.'

'Come on Molly, don't be like this, we weren't serious you and I. It was just a bit of fun, don't make it more than it was.'

Her stomach seemed to plummet and she wondered for a moment if she wasn't going to pass out, the room seemed to spin.

'Fun...fun...Sherlock I...I thought we were friends.'

He laughed and for once he actually sounded a little nervous. 'We are...come on let me buy you a drink.'

'I don't want a drink...I...can I talk to you in private...please?'

He hesitated and glanced at Liv who was starting to look bored. 'Not right now, I'm busy. Listen I'll catch up with you soon.'

Molly wasn't sure what came over her but she slapped him as hard as she could manage. She was conscious of the group behind her giving a collective gasp and Liv let go of Sherlock as if she had been burnt before bursting into a peel of laughter that made Molly want to slap her too.

She took a step closer to him. 'Don't bother...I never want to see you again.'

Then she elbowed her way past him to the door needing to get out and get some fresh air before she passed out or threw up. She heard him call after her but she didn't look back, she couldn't.

She asked the girl on the door to ring her a cab and then she pushed her way outside ignoring the drizzle, in fact she relished the feel of it on her face as she tried to hold back the tears. She must have made a mistake, misunderstood his feelings for her somehow. She had been such a fool, how did he always make her feel so stupid?

She heard the door open behind her and she just stepped out of the way to let whoever it was past but they just came up behind her and put their hands on her shoulders.

'Hey, I saw what happened. Are you alright?'

It was Tom. Tom who always made her feel so good about herself, who even now was worried about her. Yes, he was shallow and obsessed with money and status but he was also gorgeous and available and here. She didn't even give it much more thought than that, she just turned into his arms brought her hands up to his face and then she kissed him with all the passion that she could muster.

 **Alright my shield is in place coz I know you're going to hate me for this twist but there were always going to be consequences for them not talking and for Sherlock being...well...Sherlock. So I'm ready, bring it on.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, what an amazing response; and such a positive one as well. I'm so glad you enjoyed the turn of events.**

 **Just so you know I'm away now for a few days so the next update won't be until the 2nd or 3rd of Jan and by then we'll have seen episode one of season 4 :0. Cant wait though I'm very nervous...let's keep our fingers crossed that Molly comes out unscathed.**

 **Chapter 21**

It didn't take him long to pull her closer and return her kiss. He wasn't Sherlock, he didn't kiss like him, he didn't feel like him, he didn't smell like him but that was the point wasn't it, Molly thought to herself vaguely. She wanted to erase Sherlock from her life and from her heart. She needed someone to help her do that, to help her forget how HE felt, how HE had tasted.

The cab arrived and without even saying anything an unspoken agreement passed between them and they both got in; neither of them noticing Sherlock standing in the half open doorway to the club watching them.

Tom had given his own address and the cab driver had got right on it even as Tom pulled her back to him for another kiss; already though it seemed different to Molly, wrong even. If she slept with him it would only be in revenge for Sherlock's behaviour and she knew she would regret it in the long run. The kiss seemed to fizzle out of its own accord and Tom sat back contemplating her with a wry smile on his face.

'You've changed your mind haven't you.'

It was a statement rather than a question. She bit her lip nervously and nodded before glancing at him.

He let out a sigh. 'Well, I won't say that I'm not disappointed but I get it. It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind and I won't try and force the issue.'

She gave him a sad but grateful smile. 'Thanks, for being so understanding.'

'If you ask me he's a fool. My sister will eat him up and spit him out. She doesn't care about him just the size of his bank account. He should have stuck with you. You really like him don't you?'

Molly could feel the tears starting to threaten now and all she could do was nod her head.

The cab pulled up outside an expensive looking three story Georgian house. Tom saw her quizzical glance and smiled. 'Let's just say I'm borrowing it from a friend...a very grateful friend and we'll leave it at that. Take care of yourself Molly Hooper and...give me a ring if you ever fancy a night out.'

She sniffed and nodded once more before leaning back in her seat feeling a sense of relief at finally being alone. She gave her address and sat in silence for the rest of the trip willing away the tears that were even now slipping down her cheeks.

As they pulled up in front of her flat she was shocked to see Sherlock, sitting on the steps, waiting for her; she wished there was some way into the building other than past him but there wasn't so she reluctantly got out of the cab and walked towards him.

She took a deep breath as she got closer watching him stand. 'What are you doing here Sherlock?'

'I needed to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid.'

'You mean like when I slept with you.'

He flinched as though she had slapped him again and she took the opportunity to slide past him and start opening the main door.

'Molly, I saw you with Tom...I saw you leave with him.'

He jammed his foot in the door as she tried to slam it behind her and she wondered that she hadn't broken bones in his foot with the force of it but he just reopened the door and walked through following her up the stairs.

'Who I kiss and who I sleep with is none of your business Sherlock. I don't even know why you bothered it's not as though you care.' She knew her voice was too loud for the time of night but she couldn't help it as her anger spilled back out.

He tried to grab her wrist and stop her but she yanked it out of his grasp and went through the fire door to the floor of her flat. She heard it open behind her even as she tried to find her key.

'Of course I care Molly I'm in love with you.'

At those words she lost her grip on the keys and they fell noisily to the floor. She turned in shock to face him wondering just what cruel level of manipulation he was prepared to stoop to. He bent down and retrieved her keys before moving past her to open her door. He held it open and watched as she silently walked past him then he followed her into her small front room.

'If you love me...'

'I do.'

'If you love me then why were you there with Liv?'

She heard him sigh. 'Because it's her...she's the thief and the killer. I needed to talk to her, to confirm my suspicions but I couldn't do it as a detective. She had to think I was a lover otherwise she wouldn't have let down her barriers enough for me to get the details I needed.'

'And did she?'

'Enough...there was more I would have liked to get but I couldn't bear it Molly. I couldn't bear the look on your face when you slapped me and left and I couldn't stand it when he followed you. I suddenly realised I don't give a damn about the case not if it means losing you. Molly, please...'

He reached for her and she took a step backwards and watched as his hand fell back to his side. She had never seen Sherlock look so defeated but it didn't matter; she was still so hurt.

'Did you sleep with her?'

'What? No, I never would have. I wouldn't go that far.'

'Did you kiss her?'

He swallowed heavily and his eyes avoided hers and he didn't need to say anything, she just knew.

She turned her back to him. 'Just go...please. I need to be alone.'

She was biting her lip holding back the tears and hoping she wouldn't let him see how much he had hurt her. After a couple of minutes she heard him turn and walk away. As he reached the front door he hesitate. 'Just know Molly, I'm not giving up.' Then she heard the door slam behind him and it was as though she were a puppet whose strings had been cut; she fell to the floor with a soundless cry of agony.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It had been two days since his disagreement with Molly and so far none of Sherlock's texts had been replied to and it was driving him to distraction. He hadn't been able to work or sleep, at least not properly. Instead he would doze fitfully on the settee or in his chair but every time he went to his bed he would lie there remembering every look and every harsh word...or worse he'd remember her face as she came or the sound of his name as it fell from her lips.

The trouble was when it came to a genuine, honest to God relationship he had no clue how to proceed.

He heard John unlocking the door downstairs and Mrs Hudson coming out of her flat to talk with him before he came upstairs. She'd already endlessly told him how worried she was about him so it was no surprise that she would then accost John and inflict her opinions on him as well.

It took John a couple of minutes to extract himself and then Sherlock heard his footsteps as they made their way up the stairs. A small part of him wanted to flee to him room and not have the conversation that he knew was coming but he stayed where he was. He reluctantly acknowledged that John was his best hope when it came to figuring out how to get Molly back.

John didn't seem surprised to see him sitting there unshaven still in his dressing gown. He had his knees up to his chest, hugging them, feeling strangely as though he needed to hold himself together; that if he let go his innards might fall out of him. He knew it was irrational but this problem with Molly felt physical, as though he had been pierced through with a knife...he couldn't explain it, he'd never felt anything quite like it.

John just silently made his way through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, quietly going about making them both a mug of coffee each. Finally he finished and he came and sat in his chair after placing Sherlock's mug on the small table to his right. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Finally John spoke. 'So, I hear through the grapevine that you managed to outdo yourself.'

Sherlock frowned at him in confusion.

'You managed to be more of a cock than even I'd given you credit for. But...before I make too many assumptions do you want to tell me what happened from your perspective?'

Sherlock forced himself to unfurl and put his feet on the floor, telling himself he wouldn't fall apart even as he felt his breath catch in his throat.

'It was just for a case John. I assumed Molly would understand that.'

'So it's true then. You chatted up another woman and whilst you didn't sleep with her you did seduce her.'

Sherlock felt himself getting frustrated again. 'Yes, but it meant nothing. I needed her to trust me and...'

John put his hand up to stem his friend's words.

'Were you with Molly at the time? As in were you in a relationship with her.'

'Yes, we'd slept together of course we were in a relationship.'

'And did she know that?'

'What on earth do you mean? Of course she knew that, she was there in the bed with me every time.'

'I don't mean did she know you were having sex I mean did she know how you felt about her? Had you actually made your feelings clear...using words?'

'Yes...I...that is...maybe not in actual words.'

John nodded his head once. 'So let me sum up. You ask Molly to be your fake girlfriend, you sleep with her but never actually tell her how you feel. And let's not forget that you've done this before with Janine and she knows that. Then after ignoring her for two days and rebuffing her request to meet and talk she finds you seemingly in a relationship with someone else.'

Sherlock nodded.

'And can you not see how that looks from Molly's perspective? Either you were together and you cheated on her...and before you start "it was for a case" is not a defence.'

Sherlock started to speak and John put his hand up and shook his head. 'It really isn't Sherlock. If you want to be with Molly she needs to know that you will never again seduce someone else for a case...you find another way. Is that clear?'

Sherlock seemed to slump a little more into his seat as he nodded his head again, he was beginning to see where he had gone wrong. He had been so caught up with the investigation that he hadn't stopped to think how it might look to Molly.

'And the other option is that Molly isn't clear on how you feel about her and she just thinks you've used her just like you used Janine and just like you used Liv.'

'I told her I loved her.' He said in almost a whisper.

John tilted his head and looked surprised. 'Well...that's good. That's a start. And you really do?'

'Yes John...I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.'

'Good...OK then. So what have you done to try to make this right?'

Sherlock pursed his lips. As their conversation had gone on he had started to see that maybe the tone of his texts had not been wise. Maybe telling Molly that she was being ridiculous had not been the way to go. He found himself reluctant to reveal the depths of his stupidity to John but he had stood and found Sherlock's phone and was waiting for his permission to open it.

He waved a hand. 'Oh go ahead.'

John bent his head over the small screen and Sherlock could see his thumb moving as he scrolled though. He also saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath.

'Right, we need to go back to square one on this. You have to make this right Sherlock.'

 **I hope this is starting to make up for the last chapter. Sherlock's on board now and knows what he needs to do. The end is in sight.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well...well, what can I say? Probably not a lot because I don't want to give out any spoilers to those who haven't yet been able to see The Six Thatchers. All I will say is that it was great having the show back in screen and Benedict was as hot in the role as ever. I can't wait for the next episode. I'd love to know what you guys thought.**

 **My little offering seems very tame in comparison but we'll keep going, not much more to go now. Oh, and last but not least, apologies for not replying to your reviews for the last chapter but I just didn't have time..sorry.**

 **Chapter 22**

It didn't take Sherlock long to get ready once John had left but it was another hour before he was ready to leave Baker St. He spent the time online and thinking, trying to work out the best way to show Molly that he was sorry and that he understood why she had been so upset with him.

All this introspection and guilt was a new and rather unwelcome experience for Sherlock. It was rare that he ever went back and reviewed a decision he had made and even rarer that he acknowledge that he had been wrong. He could count the times on one hand and strangely enough Molly was already there twice; firstly the Christmas party when he had deduced her so cruelly and secondly when she had slapped him for his drug use. It seemed to be something of a theme within their relationship. In the past he would have cited it as a reason to not get emotionally involved; he would have seen it as a weakness. But now...now he saw it for what it was, having someone by his side who was unafraid to tell him when he was wrong or out of line and if he were being honest he knew he needed that.

By lunch he was reasonably sure that he knew what he wanted to say and so he set off for Barts. He figured he would have more chance of seeing and talking to her there, where she was less able to slam a door in his face.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was just finishing off her first autopsy of the afternoon when the door to the morgue swung open and Sherlock marched in. She hadn't seen him since that night at her flat and she couldn't help the way her heart constricted in her chest. It was a real physical pain which made her have to take a deep breath to try to control her reactions.

It had been a nightmarish few days not helped by Sherlock's texts which just proved to her that he had no concept of why she was so upset with him and it was that which made her scared that their relationship was dead before it ever really got started. She had been through a thousand scenarios in her head and she knew if they were over then so was her life in London. She couldn't stay and see him every day...she just couldn't.

'H..hi Sherlock. Are you here for a case? I haven't had a body come in but I'm almost finished here so I could...'

He put his hand up and shook his head. 'No, nothing like that; I'm here to see you Molly.'

She looked down into the chest cavity of Mr Broomes and tried to think of something to say. She heard Sherlock removing his coat and then became aware that he was walking over to join her by the body. She was already starting to close up the chest, stitching her unfortunate patient back together and she wished it could be as easy to put her and Sherlock back together but knowing what he was like she doubted it.

'Anything interesting?' He asked from the other side of the table.

'No, all fairly straight forward. He had a heart attack at work, last day before retirement apparently. Sad really, all those years working and no chance to just enjoy himself.' She found herself biting her lip as she wondered whether Sherlock would think she were making some kind of dig at him.

'Can I get you a coffee?'

She glanced up feeling confused. 'S..sorry?'

Sherlock was just smiling at her, though she sensed that he was being on his best behaviour.

'You look to have another ten minutes work here so I thought I'd go and make us coffee. Do you want your usual?'

'Yes...thanks.'

She knew she was frowning in confusion. She wasn't sure she had ever known him to make her a coffee at work, it was always her making him one. She hated the little spark of hope lighting up in her chest and willed herself not to get her hopes up too much.

As predicted ten minutes later they were sat side by side on the high stools of the morgue leaning on one of the autopsy tables with their cuppas.

Molly was dying to ask him how he was and what he had been up to and whether he had seen Liv again but she didn't, she just waited to hear him out. She owed him that much at least.

Sherlock glanced up at her nervously. Now he was here with her all his speeches and declarations seemed hollow and specious but he had to try, he had to say something.

'Molly. I've been thinking a lot about what happened as well as talking to John and I've come to the realisation that maybe I was out of line in the way I acted.'

'Maybe?'

He squirmed in his seat a little.

'Fine, I WAS out of line. I'm not going to try to make any excuses for what I did. I wasn't thinking, I just got carried away with the case, it just seemed the quickest way to...'

Molly interrupted. 'These are sounding like excuses.'

Sherlock frowned and she could see he was thinking back over his recent words from the way his eyes unfocused a little. She hated that she knew him so well.

'Yes, well anyway...I...um...I came to apologise. I'll admit I did search online for the best way to apologise and considered all the options. The most common suggestion seemed to be cut flowers which made no sense. Why would giving someone flowers which will die in a couple of days be synonymous with being sorry? Likewise chocolate and wine were another, both of which are unhealthy and tell your beloved that you want them to die young.'

Molly couldn't help but let out a small snort of laughter at that which stopped Sherlock in his tracks.

She waved her hand. 'Sorry, it's nothing. Go on.'

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her but then he ploughed on.

'I considered the jewellery option. I almost brought you the contents of my grandmother's jewellery collection except the bank is closed today, but if you want anything...anything at all. Anyway, another website said that I should give you something of value to myself, something which means something to me.'

Molly felt curious as to what that might be. She knew he wasn't an emotional man on the whole.

'I struggled with that one. Things don't hold much value for me. I considered giving you my skull...'

'Your skull?' Now Molly just felt downright confused.

Sherlock chuckled. 'Not this one,' he added knocking on his own head. 'The skull on my mantelpiece at home though I figured you already had access to plenty. Then I thought of giving you my coat but...well, it would be a little large on you, though I would like to see that someday...you, wearing my coat and nothing else.' His lip quirked up at this admission and Molly felt the first spike of lust since he'd arrived. So far he was saying all the right things and Molly's spark of hope was growing into a flame.

'What else did Google tell you?'

He paused and looked her in the eye holding her gaze and warming her throughout. 'It told me to be sincere, to acknowledge that I was wrong and to promise to never, ever do what I did again.'

He took a breath and continued. 'I can't promise you that I won't mess up again Molly. I get obsessed with cases and lose track of time and other commitments but please, please believe me when I tell you that I never meant to hurt you and I will never kiss another woman..or man..for a case. I...these last few days, without you...I know I could go on as I have, being alone and just working as I always did but I find I don't want to be without you Molly. I meant what I said the other day, at your flat, I love you...and that's why I've brought you this.'

Molly suddenly realised how nervous he was as he reached into his pocket. She had no idea what he might bring out and was more than a little confused when she saw it was a key. He placed it onto the table between them and Molly reached forward and picked it up looking at it before looking back at him.

He saw her confusion and clarified. 'It's a key to Baker St. I'd like for you to move in with me but if that's too much then just know you can come and go whenever you like. Maybe...maybe you could start by coming round this evening, after work?'

Molly bit her lip as she thought through everything he had said but if she were honest there was only ever going to be one answer. 'Yes, yes I will. I'd like that.'

He gave her a genuine smile as he stood, pushing his stool away. 'Great, until tonight them Molly.'

She stood with him and realised how close he was. It was as though there were an electric current running back and forth between them. Every cell in her body seemed to be wanting to reach out to him and it seemed the feeling was reciprocated because Sherlock was slowly leaning in towards her.

At the last moment she closed her eyes as she felt his lips meet with her own. Part of her knew it was wrong to be kissing him here right now when she was supposed to be working and anyone could walk in, but it was only a small part. The rest of her was lost in his kiss.

She didn't know whether it was their time apart or her finally realising that he might actually be telling the truth when he said he loved her but this kiss felt so much more real than those they had shared previously. She was acutely conscious of all the points where their bodies met, of how warm and solid he felt under her hands which had automatically slid up to wrap around his neck. His mouth was moving in perfect synchronicity against her own and he smelt amazing. She just wanted to let go and sink into him forever.

Finally, he pulled away leaving her feeling dizzy and out of breath and she saw his slight smirk as he noticed the effect he had had on her.

'Until this evening then Molly. I'm looking forward to it.' Then he gathered up his coat and gloves and left the room.

Molly sat down heavily on the stool she'd just recently vacated and she let her hands play across her lips as she recalled what he had said and then finally she picked up the key he had left behind. He was right when he had intimated that she wasn't ready to move in but she really did appreciate the gesture of trust that he had given her.

She smiled to herself. Oh yes; he wasn't the only one that was looking forward to that evening.

 **I should give a shout out and a thank you to Lilsherlockian1975 at this point as we were discussing all the ways Sherlock could make it up to Molly. I ended up using most of them as a montage in this chapter but I'm saving Quaglinos for later.**

 **What do you think he should do to make it up to her? Or did you like what I chose? Anyway, I'll be back soon with the penultimate chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Countdown is starting again for the next episode on Sunday. What will we do when we hit another hiatus :0...I suppose we'll just have to make do with more fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 23**

It felt strange and slightly wrong to be letting herself into Baker St. She closed the door behind her and waited for Mrs Hudson to come out and quiz her or for Sherlock to have changed his mind and shout at her but there was nothing. The only noise she could hear was the faint sound of violin music being played upstairs.

She smoothed down the dress she was wearing and took a deep breath before going upstairs. She was glad she had made time to go home first so she could shower and change. She still felt a little vulnerable and she had needed the armour of feeling she looked her best and didn't smell like a mortuary, though if anyone wouldn't be bothered by that smell it would be Sherlock. He was suited to her in so many ways. Most of her previous boyfriends had been more than a little repulsed by her job and would never have kissed her in the morgue or listened to her chatting about cases over dinner or put up with the smell of the dead. Although now she came to think of it Jim hadn't had a problem with it either. She shook her head and pushed away from the door, making her way up the stairs.

When she walked into his flat she stopped dead and found herself putting her hand to her mouth in shock. Every surface seemed to have lit candles on it. There was a fire burning in the hearth and on the coffee table was an open bottle of red wine and two glasses.

Sherlock turned to face her and smiled as he carried on playing. He was wearing one of his most fitted shirts, in a deep cranberry colour with a pair of sinfully tight black trousers and she just wanted to strip him naked. It had been well over a week since they had last slept together and Molly's need for him seem to hit her like a freight train.

She gave a shy smile and then turned away as she took off her jacket and hung it up and whilst she did she closed her eyes and internally berated herself. She needed to get a grip and take this slow, not just jump his bones. It felt a little like a first date although Molly knew it was anything but.

As the music started to come to a natural end Molly poured them both a glass of the wine. She needed something to calm her nerves and stop the tingling sensation which seemed to have been skittering over her skin ever since the moment she had walked in and seen him. The trouble was, as he put down the violin and walked towards her, it only got worse. She was already seriously aroused and he hadn't even touched her yet.

She passed him his glass and hoped he wouldn't notice that her hand was shaking. She should have known better though. He took the glass and caught her hand, turning it over before bringing her palm up to his mouth so he could kiss it, his fingers wrapped around her wrist. She knew him well enough to know that he was talking her pulse and assessing her mood.

He took a quick draught of his drink and then he put the glass down before plucking hers from her hand and placing it next to his own.

There didn't seem to be any need for words, they'd said everything they needed to say that afternoon. Molly still had questions about the case and their future but they could wait. She knew exactly what they were going to do next and she welcomed it. Every cell in her body seemed to be crying out to be touched by him and she couldn't wait any longer.

Slowly he drew her to him and then his mouth was on hers and she gave in to him completely, knowing that in this moment he could do anything he wanted to her and she wouldn't just submit to him she would give him as good as she received. She had never wanted him more.

His hands seemed to ghost up the fabric of her dress, never applying quite enough pressure; leaving her wanting. She, on the other hand, was clinging to him pulling him closer; needing to feel him.

As his kiss grew in intensity she felt his fingers pulling at the zip on her dress; dragging it down her spine until it ended just above the curve of her backside.

He broke off the kiss as he pulled her dress from her shoulders, watching as it pooled at her feet and she saw his expression as her body was revealed to him. Without her dress she was wearing nothing but a pair of black, lace knickers, some thigh high stockings with matching lace bands at the top, and her black heels.

She heard his intake of breath and saw his eyes darken as he drank in the sight of her naked breasts and for the first time in her life she felt truly desired.

'God, Molly, you are beautiful. I don't think I've said that enough to you but I promise I will from now on.'

This time when he stepped forwards to kiss her she could feel his hands spanning the width of her back, making her body quiver to his touch. Slowly he let his hands slide down the length of her body until he was cupping the globes of her ass; then, without warning, he picked her up.

She quickly wrapped her legs around his slim waist as the angle of their kiss changed, with her now able to dominate it. She could feel him already hard for her, rubbing deliciously against her and she moaned into his mouth knowing that he enjoyed hearing how much he excited her.

For a moment they stood, wrapped up in each other and she teased her hands through his hair as his tongue delved into her mouth, tasting her. Then he took a couple of steps before lowering her down onto the settee.

Thankfully he'd covered it with a throw so it was warm underneath her body and she relished feeling his weight on top of her, his hips rocking teasingly against her own.

It wasn't long though before his lips left hers and he took his time as he explored her body, kissing and biting and sucking on her sensitive skin.

She pulled his hair at times and the noise he made when she did sent ripples of lust straight to her core, making her wet and needy for him. Part of her wanted him to just fuck her but she also knew that their pleasure would be all the greater for the buildup...and Sherlock seemed determined to go at a quim-achingly slow pace.

By the time he was sucking on the skin just above her hips she wondered if she wasn't going to come just from her thoughts alone. She could feel her inner muscles clenching and unclenching already and she was squirming and begging him for some kind of release.

Finally he bent his head between her thighs and she felt his nose lightly skimming the material of her pants as he took a deep breath before letting out a sigh. She felt the exhalation against her core and she involuntarily arched her body towards him desperate for more.

She almost felt like sobbing for joy when he hooked his thumbs into the sides of the lace and drew the damp material down her legs.

He sat back on his heels for a moment with his hands on her knees pushing them apart so he could view all of her and she found herself biting on her lip at the sight of him looking at her as she was laid out bare for him. He caught her gaze and smiled slowly.

'I can't wait to taste you again Molly. I've been dreaming of it.'

Even his voice turned her on and when she saw his hand moving to stroke himself through the material of his trousers she found herself begging him to let her touch him.

His eyes started to close at the thought of it but he shook his head. 'Not yet...soon though.'

His gaze went back to her quim and as he lifted her right leg, still wearing the stockings and heels, he hooked it over his shoulder and then moved to kiss the inside of her thigh.

At the feel of his mouth so close to where she needed it she bucked towards him a little and he had to put his hand on her hip to hold her still. She knew he was marking her as he sucked on the skin at the top of her leg and she moaned at the feeling knowing she was so close.

When he finally went down on her she was almost shaking with need. She could only hope that Mrs Hudson was out because her cries would wake the dead.

Her hands threaded into his hair as she reacted to every move of his tongue as he brought her to the brink of her first climax.

She seemed to hover there, almost suspended out of time and space, but as he slid two fingers into her with his mouth on her clit she fell into one of the deepest and most satisfying orgasms she had ever had. It almost felt like an out of body experience as the feelings endlessly washed over her. She knew she was crying out his name over and over and she couldn't have stopped even if she'd tried.

By the time she started to come back to herself Sherlock fell back onto his heels and when she opened her eyes he was watching her with his hand wrapped around his beautiful cock as he tried to ease his own needs.

Molly knew exactly what she wanted to do though and it was not watching Sherlock jerk off whilst she was an idle observer. She had been wanting to touch him all night.

She sat up and reached out for his shirt pulling him to her for a bruising kiss as she let her hand move down to join his. He groaned as she took over stroking and pumping him but she wasn't satisfied with that. She wanted him in her mouth.

With few words they swapped places so that he was on the settee and she was kneeling on the floor between his legs. She wanted him naked but she wanted to taste him more and so she didn't waste any extra time; instead she just used her tongue to swirl around the head of his cock before plunging it into her warm and welcoming mouth.

The sound he let out as she did was so low and feral that she could feel her arousal starting to build once more.

This time it was his hands in her hair and she could hear him swearing as she took him gradually deeper and deeper. His hips started to rock in time with her movements and within a few minutes he had to pull her away.

'Fuck...no, you need to stop. Just...I just need a moment.'

As he caught his breath and tried to still his mind and body Molly moved her attention to his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it from his shoulders as she kissed his chest. Then she moved her hands to his trousers pulling them and his shorts down his legs until he was finally naked, just as she had wanted him.

She kissed her way back up his leg, pausing to give him a love bite at the top of his inner thigh to match her own; conscious of his leaking cock bobbing and bouncing at the side of her head. She knew what he wanted though, what they both wanted and so when she had finished branding him she stood, kicking off her heels, before she climbed onto the settee and straddled his hips.

 **Well, you know me...I like to tease and leave you wanting more. Is it cruel? I'll be back Sunday with the last chapter and a final countdown to episode 2.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear Guest, I just wanted to say that whilst I appreciated your review in which you told me that you felt that Molly wasn't strong enough and that I always write her as too weak I just wish that you had written to me under your name so as to give me a right of reply. You are, of course, entitled to your opinion but so am I and I'd like to say that I disagree with you on this point.**

 **When Molly first saw Sherlock with Liv she didn't just ignore it or slip away quietly she confronted him, she even slapped him (rightly or wrongly). When he followed her to her house and told her he loved her she didn't give way, instead she threw him out. She then ignored his texts for 2/3 days before finally accepting his apology when he came to Barts, once he had fully accepted and realised he had been wrong in his actions.**

 **Maybe she could have held out longer at Baker St but again he had made an effort, going out of his comfort zone to give her a romantic night; on that point though we can agree to differ.**

 **So please, next time you want to send a harsh or negative comment please at least give me the curtesy of being able to reply to you.**

 **MMMMMMMM**

 **Right, to the rest of you thank you so much for all your comments and support; I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now here we are, final chapter and less than 8 hours to a new episode. Fingers crossed that Molly makes it through xxx**

 **Chapter 24**

Their mouths met in a bruising kiss as Sherlock kneaded her backside and Molly found she was shamelessly rubbing herself against his erection. She could feel another climax building but this time she wanted him in her when she came. She wanted to be intimately joined to him and feel him inside her, connected to her.

Their lips parted for a moment as Molly lifted herself high enough so she could position him at her slick, dripping wet entrance before she slowly slid down; impaling herself on his not inconsiderable length. She let out a moan of pure bliss at the feeling of having him inside her once more and when she looked at Sherlock's half closed eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, she knew that the feeling was mutual.

She needed to kiss him again and this time their tongues vied with each other, both trying to dominate the kiss. She loved the way his mouth seemed to fit perfectly with her own, feeling the slight roughness from his skin against hers. Meanwhile Sherlock's hands had found their way to Molly's breasts and when he pinched her nipples she couldn't believe the surge of lust which it sent straight to her core. She had to break off from kissing him, squeezing her eyes shut as she lost herself in all the physical sensations, hearing herself moaning with pleasure. He wasted no time and soon leant her back a little so that he could replace one of his hands with his mouth.

Molly knew she was begging him for more as he gently bit down on her already aching nipple and she knew that it wouldn't take much for her to come again. Even just the knowledge that she was with Sherlock in his flat, fucking on the settee that she had sat on so many times before had her starting to come undone.

She could tell that he was close himself when he kissed his way back up her neck pulling her against him as his hips thrust up in time with her movements.

A moment later and he wrapped one arm around her and turned them both so she was under him with her head resting on a cushion and when he started to thrust into her she couldn't hold on any longer and she came so hard that she was almost surprised that she didn't lose consciousness.

Her pleasure and cries were enough to draw Sherlock's release from him and he gave one final violent thrust before he held himself inside her, his muscles straining with the effort; crying out as his seed pulsed into her.

As he fell onto her unable to support his weight Molly wrapped her arms around his back and held him close as she acknowledged that she had never felt more sated or complete with any other lover. She never wanted to leave his side and if that meant her moving into Baker St then she was more than happy to.

Sherlock finally lifted his head and smiled at her before pressing his lips briefly to her own, then he let her stand so she could go and clean up in the bathroom.

She came out five minutes later wearing the dressing gown that she had found on the back of the door only to find Sherlock still naked but wrapped in the throw. He was looking into the fire and sipping on the wine they'd poured out earlier.

She curled up next to him on the rug and picked up her own glass enjoying the mellow notes of the wine and guessing that it was a much more expensive bottle than her normal fare.

Sherlock bent his head and kissed the side of her face. 'Will you stay the night?'

She smiled. 'If you want me to.'

'I want you to stay every night from now on.'

'Well...maybe I will. But first tell me about the case. How did you know it was Liv and has she been arrested?'

'Yes, Lestrade made the arrest two days ago and recovered most of the stolen items. She'd stolen them for a collector based in Russia. I know who it is though proving it and recovering those items will probably be impossible. Lady K's diamond was still there though it looks to be heading back to India so my mother isn't happy but who cares, it should go back. It was stolen from them in the first place.'

'As for how I knew it was her it all just added up. She was bored, didn't want to prostitute herself like her brother but still needed to finance her lifestyle. Most of it was just the challenge rather than the money though. She sensed the net was closing in when I joined the group and when Phoebe started to get close to Freddie, who Liv had always had a thing for, she couldn't resist trying to put the blame on her. She stole your necklace and managed to put it in Phoebe's bag but when she realised Phoebe was still sleeping with her brother and not even in love with Freddie she saw red and stabbed her. Her jealousy was her downfall.'

He paused for a moment. 'I am sorry again Molly for what I did. I sometimes get too wrapped up in a case and don't think about the consequences or the impact on those I love.' He gave her a wry smile. 'You already know that John still hasn't fully forgiven me for deceiving him over my fake death, I should have realised that this was no better with regards to yourself.'

Molly placed a single finger over his lips. 'Shh, it's OK; so long as it never happens again.'

Sherlock opened his lips and sucked the digit into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip and then bit down lightly and just like that Molly could feel herself wanting him again, lust unfurling low in her belly. She wondered if she would ever not want him.

She found herself standing and she held her hand out to him before leading him through to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the night either making love or sleeping or chatting and it was well past mid-day when they finally emerged.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

It was six months later when Sherlock finally got round to booking Molly the promised meal at Quagolinos. He would probably have forgotten all about it if it hadn't been for Liv's trial and himself being called as one of the witnesses.

John put him on his best behaviour NOT to get sent down for contempt of court but it was still a close run thing. As they left the Old Bailey Sherlock was finally able to vent all his feelings about the incompetence of the judge, the prosecution and the defence lawyers as well as all his deductions of the jury.

John laughed and raised his eyebrows as Sherlock finally fell silent. 'Feeling better now mate. Listen they found her guilty and she's being sentenced next week. You heard the prosecutor just now, she's likely to get life, the case is done...it's over.'

His mood hadn't been helped by Tom joining them on the steps of the court and Sherlock felt jealous all over again at having seen this man kissing his Molly. Tom was oblivious to this though and had come over to say hello and shake Sherlock's hand.

'I'm truly sorry about my sister and well...there are no hard feelings I hope. I know you had to do what you did to stop her. I should have realised myself what she was up to but I think we blind ourselves when it's someone we're close to. Anyway, how's Molly? Are you two still...'

'Yes, yes we are.'

Tom had looked surprised and it just made Sherlock's hackles rise even more. It was all he could do to bite back a withering retort based around Tom's chosen "profession". In the end he made his excuses and hadn't stayed to chat but it had reminded Sherlock of his promise to Molly.

He narrowed his eyes and took out his phone. 'Brother, a favour...yes, another one...'

And so a week later he and Molly stepped out of a cab and for a second time walked into Quaglinos. The difference this time was it was purely for pleasure and there wasn't a fake relationship in sight.

Molly, at Sherlock's bequest, was wearing the same dress as she had that first night coupled with the diamond necklace that she'd worn for the tequila contest. The memories that recalling that night had raised made Sherlock smile when he'd seen her. It had probably been the start of him truly acknowledging his feelings for her. He mentioned it as he helped her into her coat, whispering in her ear how unbelievably sexy she had looked laid out on the bar that night, smirking when she had blushed and looked embarrassed.

Now, as he walked down the steps of the restaurant with Molly on his arm all he felt was pride and love. She had turned his world upside down but only in a good way. He couldn't imagine Baker St without her in it now.

As they settled into their seats he couldn't wait any longer. John had told him to wait for dessert but he couldn't see why so instead once the waiter had poured them some champagne he just took the black, velvet box out of his pocket and pushed it across the table towards her watching her face and cataloging her reactions.

He saw her eyes widen and her mouth fall open. Saw the way her eyes flicked questioningly from the box to his face and then back again before she reached over and picked it up.

She opened it and covered her mouth with her spare hand as she saw the square cut, Art Deco Tiffany engagement ring.

'It was my grandmother's engagement ring and I hope you will accept it as your own. I've had it resized so it should fit. Do...do you like it?'

Her eyes met his again and he could see moisture building in them and the nervous smile that was playing on her lips. 'God yes, I love it.'

'You can put it on..if you want.'

She cocked her head slightly to one side and narrowed her eyes. 'Isn't there something you need to ask me first?'

He frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'Do I have to? We both know the question and your answer, it hardly seems necessary.'

She just looked at him silently before raising one eyebrow expectantly.

He sucked in his lips for a moment but he could tell that this would be one thing she would be stubborn about. She rarely asked much of him, knowing how little he liked to be restrained...well, other than in the bedroom that one time...so he had come to know that when she put her foot down it was something that was important to her.

He was about to start speaking when she cleared her throat and indicated that he should be down on one knee. He started to open his mouth in protest but stopped himself. She deserved so much better than him so the least he could do was fulfil this one small fantasy. He pushed back his chair and knelt down on one knee beside hers hearing the gasps and muted whispers from some of the tables surrounding them.

He took a deep breath and took her hand in his. 'Molly, you know by now that I love you. I never imagined that I would find someone who would be such a match for me until I met you. You are everything that I am not but more than that you are intelligent, beautiful and amazing in bed.' He smirked as she chuckled before shaking her head at him, still smiling.

'Molly Hooper, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

She didn't keep him waiting; instead she nodded her head, her smile even wider. 'Yes, Sherlock, yes of course I will. I love you too.'

He suddenly saw the advantage in being right next to her as he was able to reach up and take her in his arms and kiss her, giving in to the wave of emotion that washed over him. He hadn't realised that hearing her answer would have elicited such a reaction but he felt as though his chest would burst with pride. No wonder John had said wait until dessert, he didn't think he could eat a thing now and all he wanted was to take Molly home and to bed. He was almost completely oblivious to the cheers and clapping from the other guests but it soon quieted down as he retook his seat, his hand still clasping Molly's as she admired the look of the ring nestling on the ring finger of her other hand.

He watched as her eyes sparkled and her face was wreathed in smiles and he knew he was truly the most fortunate man alive.

 **I hope you don't mind us ending it there. Now I have one final favour to ask. I am a handful of reviews away from 400 on fanfiction and I have never broken through the 400 barrier before (or even come close). Please help me achieve my first 400+ fic...thank you xxx**


End file.
